


Nirvana

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kinks, Mobiumshipping - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Naga, Oviposition, Tags Are Hard, That Detail is Still Being Mulled On, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: Sequel toUtopia. Coronated as the new mate to the gods of Utopia, Yugi prepared to bring new life and fulfill the wishes of the gods he was partnered with. But a dark force of the past rose at the emergence of an old item rising to power and wanted to finish what it started with the one that had stopped him. Now they must work together to protect their paradise and their clutch from the dredges of evil trying to rise through the vessel it uses to invade their home.Updated monthly.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and here we are beginning 2020 with the sequel to Utopia and we begin rather hot for the first chapter. so this will be quite a story to tell and i hope that it's appreciated well as a continuation for Utopia. i am very happy that it is still received well and if you haven't read it, you can here: [Utopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937861/chapters/8823652)

The night was quiet as the utopian world slept. The palace was just as quiet, all asleep for their work in the morn except for two. In the comforting darkness of their special room, two were up. A soft sound left one, dark coils moving through the space before coiling around the figure under the form. “Little one~ You truly are such a divine treat.” The soft whisper echoed. “I am so close...my liege...” A lighter voice filled with passion answers. A chuckle left the other as a hand reached to caress a soft cheek. 

“Now that is no way to address your soon to be.” A bite of the lips before the quiet utterance of the god's name spilled from the smaller male’s lips. A smile, so sharp like a serpent but so gentle crossed his face before he descended down again, a long, forked tongue wrapped around the hard flesh and drew it back into the warm orifice that sucked around him gently, making the male gasp. It didn’t take long for the expert tongue to bring him to his peak, the warm liquid filling the god’s mouth and was quickly swallowed. Yugi shivered pleasantly as the god collected every drop of essence, licking him clean before his head raised.

“Atemu...”

“Yes, my sweet.”

“I love you.”

“Love you more.”

The black coils encircled the smaller, one settling over him like a blanket and a content sigh left him as he was held. Days passed since the proposal and as Atemu announced, preparations were well underway. Yugi could feel his heart swell with happiness that in a few short days, he will be promoted to the gods’ soulmate and further still, a mother. His life certainly took a turn for the better and it was all thanks to a story from his grandfather and his passion of ancient history to follow his grandfather’s footsteps to learn the truth behind the history and found paradise. Every step he took was never regretted and soon, the first born will take his presence back in the mortal world, to finish and care for what he left behind. 

A hand reached up, sliding across the cool scales before feeling another twine with his, looking with eyes unclouded by careful hypnotism but still shadowed in bliss as he gazed into the loving pools of crimson. ”Sleep now, my flower. I’ll be right here to greet you in the morn.” Atemu whispered and Yugi nodded, yawning softly as fatigue finally caught up to him. Atemu watched as the male drifted into a peaceful slumber within his coils and breathed a soft sigh of content.

Truly Yugi didn’t know what light he brought upon their kingdom. He was a tiny beacon of pureness that no one could compare to. Combined with their wise, strong genes, their children would be legendary. Settling himself down for his own slumber, Atemu gave one more look to the male. “Thank you, little one, for being the one I have desired for so long.” With his whispered words, Atemu drifted off into a quiet slumber. There was still more work to be done but once everything was ready, the affair would be a grand one for the people as Yugi was crowned their eternal soulmate. 

It was a couple of days later that the appointed time came along and both Atemu and Yami were overseeing the preparations. While they were at work on those details, Yugi was being prepared himself. He was awoken before the rise of the morning sun to be taken to the baths. There, he was left to soak in an exotic but gentle blend of lily and vanilla, giving him the perfect fragrance to the gods’ specifications for his coronation. Yugi smiled as he rested in the warm waters, letting the oils soak into his skin while handmaidens prepared for their next task. 

“Ok little one, you should be all ready for your exfoliating scrub.” One of the ladies spoke, guiding him to another corner of the bath where the items awaited him. As he went to sit, the ladies grabbed the jars filled with the homemade scrub. Taking a handful each, they started to work on his skin. As gentle hands scrubbing with care, Yugi sighed as he relaxed under their touch. “My dear, your skin is exceptional. Such softness.” One of the handmaidens cooed as she worked. “Oh please, I just did a routine care for a long time back when I was in the mortal realm. I liked...to look nice.” Yugi whispered in slight embarrassment. 

It wasn’t a complete lie either. Back then, he felt like doing such routines made him too feminine but he wanted to look nice, especially when it came to being a minor face in archaeological discoveries and interviews about his earlier works. But in truth, he rather enjoyed the little things like that. After the first time, the transformation was staggering. His skin never looked so clean and crisp. “Don’t be so shy. Whatever you did back then gave perfect results. It’s no wonder the gods find you so charming alongside your darling little personality.” The second spoke, tapping his cheek playfully. “Look at that bounce~ It’s just so perfect.” Yugi blushed more but accepted the praise, it made him happy to know his care had done wonders for him and his complexion. They continued their work while praising every little detail from his hair to his eyes before finishing up, allowing him to sit on the edge of the baths so they could work on his hair next. 

Never had he felt so pampered before but it's to be expected. Atemu and Yami wanted to see him radiant for his coronation. This won’t be the only time either as he would see this treatment any time he wished. All he had to do was ask. As he sat there, a thought came to him, it was just a curious thought but it was one to carry through any patriarchal dynasty. “Ladies, I don’t wish to interrupt your work, but I wonder about something. Before I was brought to this land, has Atemu or Yami ever had servants like me? Perhaps even a harem? I wish to not demean myself and my position up until now but something that was commonplace back in ancient times and how this paradise reflects it had me wonder.” One of the maidens chuckled as she worked on a pale thigh. 

“You’d be right that it was commonplace back then. You see, for my looks, I was there during Master Atemu’s rule. He had one then but never took a wife. After his untimely passing and his ascension, he thought differently. He thought he needed no harem here in paradise and ruled reasonably. But then he had his despondence. The desire to take a partner but couldn't think to choose anyone here within the palace walls to hold what you held. But there had been talk; that his rule was alone before Master Yami. That he was created from the ba that made his soul. You know of the ancient tales of ka and ba, don’t you little one?” 

Yugi nodded, a very common story among ancient Egypt, the power that fueled the land of Khemet. The ba of the soul conjured monsters that served the user, the ka. There was good and bad ka and such reflected the soul of the one that summoned it. Thinking along such lines, it would serve insight to Yami’s presence and his similarities to Atemu. Yugi would never think of it as narcissism as Yami had his own personality that differed from Atemu. He was his own person, a partner god that Atemu likely brought to life in the event something was to ever happen to him. It was something he didn't expect but Yugi also didn’t want to think that Atemu could be killed and suffer death a second time after such a promising ascension. “So you say that Yami was created from Atemu’s soul?" Yugi asked and the maiden nodded. 

“Indeed. Master Yami was made to be the perfect mate for Master Atemu but we could tell he desired more. Something that Yami couldn’t fulfill. That’s where you come in, little one. I have never seen the master so happy, both of them, so all the people of this land and the palace are absolutely ecstatic for your coronation.” she said, smiling softly as the two finished and allowed the boy to soak. “I’m very happy too.” To know that Atemu is still alive and a god was all he could ever ask for in completing the unknown story. Though he himself wasn’t in the mortal realm to speak of this discovery, once their first born was in the world, he or she would be able to tell the tale in his place. 

And that is all he could ask for before he could consider his mortal life complete. Hair washed and body cleansed, the handmaidens got him dressed in the garments prepared for him before allowing him to sit in the waiting room. Tradition states that the chosen shouldn't be seen before the coronation and Yugi didn't mind it. The room was sizable and had plenty for him to do to pass the time. The coronation was set for noon down in the town square and someone would fetch him once ready. 

0

“Is all accounted for as it should be?”

“Everything is my liege. Done to your exact specifications.” Atemu nodded before letting the scribe leave to continue his work as he and Yami were being prepared in a different bathing chamber. Scales were washed and polished, any molted skin being gently pulled to make way for the sleek surface to be the best shine they could be. Yami smiled as he let his body slip back into the water once finished and turned to Atemu. “My heart is like a beacon, Atemu. I can’t believe the time has arrived.” Yami spoke as he settled to the edge of the baths once his scales were done. “I am too, Yami. I am absolutely thrilled to finally commit to the ceremony and bless him with his form. What do you think personally would suit him?” Atemu questioned. 

Yami rubbed his chin in thought. There was an extensive list of serpents that live throughout the world; constrictors, venomous and harmless. Their forms came from their personalities and being, to give them the most toxic of serpents to match their rule. But for their dear sweet flower, he deserves one that was as charming as he was. Strong but gentle. Closing contemplating eyes, he was left to think. Atemu watched him closely, wondering what decision his partner god would come to. Finally, his gaze turned to him and he smiled. “I know the perfect little match. A royal python. It would fit him so well and I can only imagine the colors on him. Soft lavender markings all on a snow white expanse of scales. They would shine so beautifully in the sun, like pearls they would.” Yami mused, a tender sibilance leaving as he imagined their small flower in his new form once the time came.

Atemu chuckled at Yami’s musing but the form in his mind’s eye was a charming one and certainly fitting for Yugi. He will be on the small side but where size lacked in his form will be made up with a serpent body of decent length that would embrace his clutch inside the nest with gentle care. Yugi would fit well into his motherly role and he couldn’t wait to see how the first clutch turns out as it was with mutual understanding and right as the first god that the first born would be Atemu’s. The shift in water made Atemu glance over to Yami, hands coming to rest upon his shoulders as scarlet looked into crimson. “It truly is a blessing to see you happy, Atemu. Your happiness will bring prosperity to the people.” Atemu chuckled as a hand came to rest on Yami’s cheek. “Our happiness, my dearest. Our happiness shall bring prosperity to the people as they will in kind offer much to us as well as our late goddess Hathor to ensure a safe and healthy period for Yugi.” 

Bringing the younger god close, Atemu pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips before the two pulled away. Time was quickly approaching and they had to be adorned in their royal wedding garments.

0

A book was held in slender hands as violet eyes read over the page of archaic symbols and phrases. The stories were fascinating and very insightful to Yugi's ever inquisitive mind and he wished to learn all he could. The door clicked open, catching his attention as he closed the book to see the small scribe enter the room. “It’s time, sire.” Yugi nodded, feeling his nerves building as he set the book to the side and followed, the slight chime of the golden earrings providing a soothing comfort as he and the scribe began to head through the palace towards the main door. When they got there, the doors were pushed open upon their arrival, the two guards bowing to Yugi as he passed and taking the scribe’s hand, was brought down to the town where festivities were prepared for the coronation.

Music and food were laid about the village, women and children dancing while men ate their fill. The town was alive with activity while in the center, a platform stood before the statue of the two gods, decorated reasonably with offerings from the village people to bless the coronation. Yugi was led to the platform, greeted by so many with praise and songs of his blessing upon his arrival before he was brought onto the stage and settled on a cushion made for him. “Thank you.” he whispered, the scribe bowing before taking his leave with mention the gods will arrive soon to begin. Yugi let out a breath, wringing his hands a bit to keep his nerves calm. In just a few short moments, he will be crowned into another god upon this utopian world and mate to Atemu and Yami. To be with them for eternity in this plane and give them the children they desire so for the lives they lived for so long when it was just the two of them.

A woman came to the platform, smiling toward him before setting a tray of food there for him to have. “Oh, thank you.” She smiled telling him there was no need to thank her as he was thanks enough for the gods’ happiness and their continued prosperity. “You are a blessing to us to bring the gods of our land such happiness. We gained many visitors in our decades but no one as important as you. We will herald and sing your praises for years to come to ensure you are happy and healthy for your future.” she spoke kindly before pulling away from the stage as Yugi took the tray offered to him. He smiled to her words, brought to a sense of calm knowing that he was so revered for his position before it was officially given.

He has his duties to uphold and he hopes that with the guidance of his partners to be, he will adhere to them. The male took a bite of the fruit, humming in delight as cool juices seeped from the skin of the grape he bit into, lapping away the sweet liquid before popping the rest into his mouth. He enjoyed the music, the compliments and praises along with the gifts brought to him by the children before a thunderous crackle in the air signified the coming of the gods. He looked up as winds gust past him, petals of the lilies carried in the gentle zephyrs calling the people to gather around the platform. Yugi looked up, unable to see their appearance but could feel their warmth embracing him like the coils he loves to nestle in.

“My people, upon this blessed day, under the ever-watchful eye of Amun-Ra do we bring to a coronation of the greatest honor of many millennia as we crown our soulmate.” Atemu’s powerful voice rang out, the shining black coils standing out as he stood tall and proud, the golden crown catching the light of the sun as the people cheered. Yami came up beside him, smiling down to Yugi before looking to the village. “For so long we have shared each other’s company, he and I, but even when we strive together to soothe the needs that no other could soothe, there was still a longing there, a longing that has been within his heart.” Yami continued, resting a hand over Atemu’s heart which was taken into his own. The two spoke about the emotion the elder god wished to feel, the surgency to remember a time where he could freely express such, to see the perfect representation of human emotion.

Atemu then looked down towards Yugi who smiled toward him. “Then, my eyes in the mortal plane spotted a beauty beyond resplendence. The ideal chosen one that I sought for.” A bronzed hand reached out to Yugi and he took it, lifted onto his feet before coming before the village in which he would watch over. He continued to listen as Atemu spoke praise of his worth to take on this mantle beside him, to become the gods’ eternal soulmate. When he finished, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter upon him, Atemu reaching to a box that Yami held now. He smiled as he took out the item and cradled it in his hands. “Under the eye of Amun-Ra and given the blessing of good fortune from Hathor, I bequeath onto you, my flower, the Sennen Pendant. This marks you as the eternal soulmate to the gods of Utopia.” Atemu rested the item about Yugi's neck, the male gasping softly as he felt the ancient power of the item flow through him. 

Yet another piece of history seen by his eye. The Sennen items were an antique icon of Atemu’s reign, known to be lost and just like him, written out of history aside from the barest mention of powerful relics rumored to hold the darkest of magics. A hand rested on the cool metal that warmed to his touch, looking up when told to as a circlet was in Yami’s hand and he placed it over his brow, affixing his hair to let the circlet rest in place properly and smiled. Yugi returned his smile before stepping forward as he felt a tap to his back. 

“Speak to your people, my flower. Let them know of your future, our future.” Atemu spoke. Yugi nodded as he looked into the welcoming eyes of the people. “I...I, Motou Yugi, grandson of the late Motou Sugoroku that has visited this beautiful land before, welcome my new position as eternal soulmate to the gods. I will hear your prayers and give you bounty in any way that I can. I wear the Sennen Pendant proudly to show my love to the two that have blessed me with entry into this plane and hope that I will become as great as they are someday.” The cheers to be heard made the male smile, feeling the slide of a hand over his shoulder and looked up to Atemu.

“You will do wonderfully, my flower.” he whispered before looking up once more. “Now, let us continue the festivities until the evening star rises over the horizon!” The village started anew with activity, many coming to the stage to give offerings to Yugi as gifts for his coronation and marriage to the two gods. Eventually nestled in the coils he admired so much, Yugi accepted all that was given to him. Fabrics and jewels were set in a pile beside Atemu’s coils where he sat, the two gods enjoying the sizable meal given while Yugi basked in the worth of his new position. Never would he think in any of his years to have such a position. Sure he had been the head of an excavation team but that was considerably minor compared to being an eternal soulmate to gods. All the misfortunes of his younger years before finding supportive friends just seemed to melt away as he reached this pinnacle of life where the blurred line between magic and realism allowed him to find this place at Atemu’s guidance.

Drinking slow from a goblet that held juice handmade from one of the villagers, his head lifted when he heard the young voice of a small girl before him. “Queen mother...” Yugi blinked at the title before motioning to himself and she nodded. “Yes, do I offend you with such a title? I am most sorry.” she whimpered and Yugi shook his head quickly, moving himself from the coils as Atemu glanced down when he did. “No, no, you offended no one. You just had me mildly curious. I remember in texts about the title of queen mother but didn’t think it would apply to me.” The little girl smiled, wiping her tears away that had begun to appear when she thought she offended their new god and explained herself. Yugi smiled as he listened to her words, blushing just a bit when she spoke of the older gods’ children before he nodded. Even if he wasn’t a woman, the people knew their gods’ infinite power would allow them to do as they wished, including children with the same sex.

“I guess queen mother does have a charm and is a revered title for the queen of the pharaoh back in the olden days where I come from.” Yugi whispered and the small girl giggled. “It tickles my heart to hear that, queen mother. My family and many others will offer and pray very much to our goddess Hathor for you to ensure the best for our gods and their happiness.” Yugi nodded before the girl’s mother called her and she bowed before the male, leaving the platform to head back over to her mother. A caress of a hand to his cheek made Yugi look towards Yami who smiled knowingly. “Everyone is eager for you, little one. They know well you will not disappoint.” Yugi nodded once more, taking Yami’s hand in his own and lightly kissed the back of his hand. He had quite a position to uphold and he promised that he would be sure to do well as he shared the throne of the gods next to his lovers.

But for all the celebration that was held within the utopian paradise, another, more sinister celebration was held somewhere else.

0

“That conniving wretch...” A voice hissed from the darkness, causing russet hues to open. “What is it now? I thought you have been silenced for millennia...” The second grumbled. The voice snapped to the one that spoke before speaking of the pendant’s reemergence to the realm once more. But not so much in the real world. The second grumbled as he went to sit up. Necrophades was a real bitch when it came to personal matters and he was his only source to do anything. And in the matter that made him rise again, it was clear he needed the assistance.

“So then...what am I to do?”

“Find that bastard pharaoh...see what makes him bring the pendant to life again...and crush it.”

The russet eyes narrowed in the dark as he stood, a long black tail swinging behind the figure. “Guess even in the afterlife, a job is never done. Where do I start?” The figure spoke. The searing eyes in the dark gave way to the sharpest grin to meet a man’s eye, one that held the malice of an ancient evil. One that Atemu had gotten rid of once but it was clear he did not stay dead as he would’ve hoped. Now it was coming back and making sure that the job was finished.

0

As festivities began to wind down with the evening hour approaching, the gods with their newly crowned partner returned to the heavens with their gifts and offerings, leaving behind their prosperous thanks in a heartier harvest for the village folk. Servants of the palace headed to their quarters, their jobs done for the day while the gifts and offerings were settled in their places, the night air made home to the various sounds of the evening creatures. Yugi was upon Yami’s back, the slow glide of his form over the floor sending a spark along his spine to feel the strong muscles move gracefully under him. It took much of his willpower to not run his body over the scales he admired so much, reminded that soon, he would harbor a form just like them. To be able to truly feel the electrifying touch of their scales over his own as they coil around each other, nested deep in their orgasmic bliss as Atemu...

The soft sound to leave the smaller male made Atemu’s head turn slightly and he smirked softly. He could see it in his form and taste it on the air that their newly crowned mate wished to indulge in his bodily needs. That he knew being settled upon Yami’s powerful serpent half brought about a bliss that lit up every nerve in his body that craved for more. And more is certainly what he would get once they got back to their room. A honeymoon wasn’t a present tradition back in his time of living but he certainly wasn’t averse to the idea. In fact, Atemu wanted to embrace it for their sweet little flower. “Rest easy, my sweet one. We’re almost back to our nest. Then we will cater well to all your needs.” The promising sibilance of the elder god sent a shiver along Yugi’s spine, making him whimper again as he nodded, pressing closer to Yami's back as he moved. Once they arrived, Yami pushed open the door to head in first followed by Atemu, the other pushing the door closed while Yami made his way to the nest, moving his body to the side of the bed before depositing his load.

Yugi made to sit up once he was in the bed, violet eyes watching Yami as he fluidly slithered onto the bed before his scarlet gaze caught his own. “Oh such a joyous day it is to finally be together with you with such a deeper bond.” Yami purred, leaning down to rub noses with the smaller male who smiled. “I’m very glad to be with you as well. You have changed my life in so many ways and I could never think to change this path I have made to travel on.” he whispered, leaning up to bring Yami into a soft kiss that he made to deepen, Atemu grabbing all that he needed before climbing into the nest. 

Setting the jar of oil to the side, Atemu coiled his tail around Yami’s, making the other shudder to his touch, as he began to remove their adornments and linen wear to deposit off the side of their nest, the ancient mystic item resting close to always be in rage of its new holder. He took care with Yugi’s gold and silks as he wanted to see his lovely mate in them again. “Now, my dear flower, tell us what you desire as we begin our little honeymoon.” Atemu whispered and the smaller male blushed. “I just want to feel you, Atemu...please...let me be enthralled by your gaze and feel everything you feel.”

A hiss of pleasure left the elder god as he leaned down, brushing his lips to Yugi's before pulling back. “So you wish it, so I shall but in return, pleasure Yami. Let him feel through your actions what I do to you.” Yugi nodded to his request, feeling soft lips brush over his once more before his gaze lifted to the hypnotizing crimson. “My sweet treasure, I cannot wait for the blessing you will give to us.” he whispered ever so softly, hands gliding over the smaller form bare beneath him, gaining a willful moan from the other as he was enraptured by his gaze and brought under his command. Allowing the hands to roam, Yugi panted under his touch, feeling every bit of Atemu’s emotions through the bond they shared. Another kiss and the other was soon running lips and tongue along his body, peaking the smaller male's pleasures tenfold. 

Yami watched the squirming body on top of him with a gaze that promised many things, feeling his loins stir to the constant movement of the soft body before reaching up, pressing his hands to Yugi’s hips and running fingertips light over the quivering flesh. A soft sound left him now with the duality of the moment hitting him together, Atemu’s passionate and questing tongue working over his chest while Yami’s eager hands moved over his hips and legs, slowly drifting along before the slender digits wrapped around his aching shaft that begged for attention. 

A gasp left the smaller male, arching into the touch of Yami’s hand, making him chuckle as his body slid along Atemu’s, the sensation reflected into Yugi who gave another whimper to the mere contact. Oh how the feeling of their serpentine bodies moving across each other leave the most pleasant sensations across his skin. Atemu got his fill of the soft flesh under his tongue, licking his lips with a gentle smile as he lifted his head before looking down to Yami, lowering his head to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Don’t expend him too soon. We want him to enjoy every waking moment of our little honeymoon.”

Yami pouted as he looked back to Atemu, whining gently that he wanted so much to get a taste of their sweet mate. Atemu assured he will get a taste and much more in due time. “But first, we have to cater to our own needs.” he whispered, tail coiling around his mate’s and Yami purred happily. The two adjusted themselves, Yami now resting on the bed with Yugi settled over his serpent half and Atemu took position behind them. With a soft command, Yugi was at work, licking and nipping gently at Yami’s skin, bringing the most orgasmic of noises from the other god. 

Atemu watched, desire heavy in his eyes as a hand drifted down to the dual shafts that had started to peek through the vent. It was just a delicious sight to see their small partner do his all to pleasure them. An absolute delectable sight to see his body squirm to every touch, respond to every noise and of course, reciprocate their actions with his own when they were connected so close as they were. To have one so receptive and even enjoy their hypnotism really made him a desirable creature to keep at their side forever.

Yami was a mess in his own right, back arched to the slender fingers that played at his skin, the warm, wet tongue caressing every inch that he could reach for. A deep moan left the serpent, silenced only by the soft lips of Atemu pressing to his own, dragging him into a deeper kiss. Yugi whimpered as he was pressed between the two forms, feeling the heated arousal between the two. The sensation truly played on his nerves and he didn’t know what to do next as each delicious shock of pleasure ran through him like electrical pulses. The slide of the dual shafts against his back made him arch into Atemu, gaining a hiss from him as he pulled back.

“Mm, I can tell you can’t wait on us much longer. And neither can we. Yami, if you will.” The other god nodded, moving to prop himself up on the pillows behind him, holding Yugi close as he moved, Atemu lifting himself as he picked up the jar of oil nestled in the pillows. Removing the cork, Atemu busied himself with it while Yami ran his fingers through his small love’s tri-colored locks. With a gentle smile, Yami whispered sweet nothings to Yugi, thumb stroking over his cheek and his lips which was easily caught between them, Yugi sucking lightly.

“Mmm, now now...I have something better for those delightful lips of yours.” he whispered, pulling his thumb away and Yugi knew exactly what he asked of him. Whispering that he would be delighted for the treat that was to be presented to him, Yugi moved down along the serpent half, hands moving to caress the heavy rods fully unsheathed from the ventral slit. Yami groaned as an experimental thumb pressed along specific spots of one of the shafts, drawing along the vein underneath and over the tip with care. 

Another pleasant hiss left the god before his eyes were drawn to Atemu as he commanded his attention. “Don’t wind yourself up too much, my dearest. Our little flower deserves all you have to offer him but in return, let me feel what you do. It’s only fair.” Yami chuckled, raising a hand up to run over his partner’s cheek before nodding. Of course he would when Atemu asked so sweetly. With a charm of his gaze, they were connected as well and Atemu purred happily, shafts twitching at the light touches from Yugi reflected on him as well. Regardless of whom he touched, the delight in feeling the tender fingers around them always brought Atemu nearing the edges of his pleasure. If he didn’t begin, he’d come before nestling within the warm body of his mate. Tipping the jar, the viscous oil dripped slowly along the valley of the smaller’s buttocks, a shiver running up Yugi’s spine as the cool oil touched the heated skin.

When enough was poured, the jar was placed to the side and Atemu delicately ran the pad of his thumb along the tight hole, bringing his other hand up to spread one cheek as he did so. This stuttered Yugi’s movements a little but he didn’t dare to stop, tongue passing along the bottom of Yami’s shaft and made him hiss in unrestrained pleasure which reflected in the elder god, fingers curling into the soft cheek as he pressed a finger into the male. Yugi moaned deeply, hips quivering as he made to slide just the briefest pass over the smooth belly scales to appease his burning need. Milky fluids painted over the silken scales, Yami licking his lips to the sensations along his scales and begged softly for more of the small one’s touch.

Atemu continued to work, sliding one finger then another into the unresistant hole as Yugi’s body was familiar to his touch and relaxed to it quickly. A squeeze of Yami’s tail woven with his own, reflecting the same around Yugi’s legs, causing him to tighten them around Yami’s bottom half. Such a wondrous feeling and Yugi would soon understand the same once he gained his own serpent form. Even in his hazed thoughts, Yugi couldn’t wait to adapt to the life of a serpent like his beautiful mates. Just the mere thought of it had the male bring more of Yami into his mouth while taking care to not hurt himself, gaining another strong moan, fingers threading through his hair.

The last leg of preparation was brief as Atemu couldn’t think to resist the instinctual urge slowly commanding his body as the heavy musk of both was too much to bear. His body strained for respite, to claim the precious human being that entered into their lives and bless him with promises of constant desires fulfilled. He gave his wishes, his needs, his desires and Atemu made to satisfy all of them and Yami would do the same. The bond they held would never be tangled or broken, their lines of fate intertwined in a secure knot to never unravel. This the gods promised for their young queen mother. A husky hiss left the elder, fingers pulling away before the oil was back in hand to coat himself.

Tipping a generous amount, a hand coated the oil over turgid flesh leaking beads of clear fluids steadily, a deep moan passing his lips as Yugi gave another gentle lick over Yami’s shaft. It was too much to bear and he had to bury himself into his precious little mate. The oil was set to the side and Atemu settled over Yugi. His tail coiled tight over Yami’s, lowering his head to nose the soft strands of red and black before bringing his lips to Yugi’s ear. “I’m going in now, my treasure.” The god mouthed, a hand resting upon the smaller’s hip before bringing one of his shafts down to the waiting hole. A short tease of the weeping head against quivering muscle enticed Yugi to suck a little harder upon Yami, a growl passing his lips almost in warning but not to Yugi. Never to Yugi.

A orb of scarlet flecked with violet glanced to his ever-playful mate, leaving the elder to chuckle. He’ll get it later for his promising ways of teasing that were reflected through Yugi. His eyes read perfectly on that fact. Lowering his head down, Atemu pressed a loving kiss to Yami’s cheek, a small apology for teasing before situating himself more. After all, Yami wasn’t the only one suffering. Bringing his head back with a gentle pass of lips over Yugi’s shoulder, feeling the skin quiver to the light touch, Atemu pressed his hand to his mate’s hip once more and slowly nudged his way inside of his precious treasure. Yugi had to pull back now to let out a satisfied moan as Atemu slid slowly into his body, a contact missed after so long in between preparation for his coronation and the usual work. While the gods weren’t busy, per se, their time was sparse when it came to spending time together so to have this closeness again with the elder god was idyllic.

Atemu hissed pleasantly to be settled back in his cherished flower, reining in his baser nature to claim his small mate wildly. The god will be honest, it was a struggle so often to keep himself in check once enveloped in the supple, magnificent body of their sweet little partner. There was just so much to indulge in the smaller male and while he always gets a taste of everything Yugi had to offer, it was never enough for him. He always needed more selfishly and he was never alone in such thoughts. As he was finally seated in full into the smaller male, Atemu let out a pleased sibilance as the heat, delightfully searing to his senses, played at his shaft. 

Yugi panted softly as the heat reflected on him, always in amazement of just how comfortable his own body felt when it surrounds Atemu. “Atemu please...I need to feel...” he whined and a kiss pressed to his shoulder. Oh, he’ll be sure to have him feel everything he had to offer and then some. “Now don’t leave poor Yami without your wonderful mouth, my treasure.” Atemu whispered, tail coiling firmly around Yami as it laxed briefly before rolling his hips into Yugi, gaining a moan from both. 

By Atemu’s command, Yugi took Yami back into his mouth, suckling fervently as Atemu gave leisure rolls of his hips to enjoy every single run of his shaft into the warmth of the smaller male’s form. The trio were in absolute harmony from Atemu’s languid movements to Yugi’s confident passes of his tongue over Yami’s shaft. The miasma of heat surrounding them only pulled them further down but the only thing missing was the final connection. One that would tie their treasure’s sensations and create a full circle of exultation among the trio and solidifying their tightly knit bond for eternity.

“You feel what I feel and I feel what Yami feels. Soon, you’ll be able to share these same abilities, my flower, so we can feel what you feel. It would be absolute heaven once you can achieve light hypnotism to us.” Atemu purred, rolling his shaft deep into Yugi leaving the male to moan around the shaft between his lips. Atemu certainly couldn’t wait. To allow himself to drown in absolute delight from his smallest mate would be a gratification he’d absolutely indulge in. Yugi was indeed a present he couldn’t help to open more and more to find something new that was hidden so deep that it took delicate coaxing to bring out. 

He’s already a loving and doting mate, he would surely shine as a serpent. Yugi continued to lick and suck at the shaft between his lips as fingers danced and rubbed the second, feeling both twitch earnestly with a coming peak. Knowing this was the classic sign of Yami drawn closer to his end had the small male double his efforts, the sounds he could pull from the young god so fulfilling to know his touch was nearly on par to Atemu to bring out the utmost pleasure in the other god. “Ngh...my little flower...precious flower...I’m so close...” Yami breathed, fingers gripping tight onto the pillow his head rested on as his serpent half writhed in Atemu’s coils. 

The elder god could only chuckle breathlessly as he continued to rock his hips into Yugi, drawing closer to his own peak. Yugi was definitely the same but between the sensations he felt stuck between the two gods had edged him closer and closer. It didn’t help, whether intentional or not, that the soft ventral scales of Yami’s played his nerves like a harp and brought him much closer than the other two. So much so that the last coil holding back his lusts snapped as the heavy shaft in him ran over his most sensitive of spots, crashing his climax unto his form. Thick ropes of white covered Yami’s scales as a hard shudder shook his form but he didn’t dare to stop his own attentive pleasures on Yami.

The shaking, heavy breath to hit the sensitive tip was enough to draw Yami’s peak free from the barely there barrier of his own will, moaning deeply as heat surged through his veins and filled the sweet orifice with the copious flow. The god praised his smaller mate, practically singing them as a fierce growling hiss left the elder serpent that was washed over by the euphoria felt by Yami. Yugi whined lightly to the thick cum to coat his tongue, the second shaft nestled in hand as more released across his shoulder and back to minimize the mess. He swallowed every mouthful under the unconscious command, moaning softly around the shaft between his lips. Between that and the light touches of his fingers over the second was enough to break the last strand of will for Atemu.

The needful instinct to breed played at the edges of his mind, slitted pupils looked down to his beautiful mate as he nosed behind his ear to whisper that he couldn’t hold back anymore. That the desires were insurmountably high to control. Still occupied with Yami left the petite male little room to respond before feeling his hips lift up with a particularly arduous roll of the god’s hips, mewling around the shaft. Yami chuckled lowly, bringing a hand under Yugi’s chin and lifted his head, whispering that he had broken the seal to Atemu’s most primal desires. 

“You and me, little flower, let’s give Atemu what he wants.” he purred, bracing the smaller as he stroked a spent shaft to entice the elder god even more. Seeing what the other aimed to do, the smaller nodded as slender fingers ran along the warm second shaft and the response was immediate as he felt another hard drive of Atemu’s heavy shaft into him, pulling another needy cry from his lips. The pace picked up and strong fingers held tight to a thin waist, the culmination of his mates’ dual pleasures winding him further to his end. A flick of the black tongue tasted the stimulated air as the piquant scent filled the room, the elder god rutting in long, hard thrusts. The haze of their combined love eventually drew out his climax as Atemu buried deep into his small mate, shaft swelling to release the long pent up ecstasy of his deepest love.

A satisfied moan left Yugi, body quaking to the warmth that spread throughout every inch of him inside and out as more of the potent cum landed across his back. A hand coming to rest on his cheek made him turn his sated gaze to Yami who smiled tenderly, praising him so well as a thumb caressed the flushed face. The shiver as a soft sibilance crossed the shell of his ear had him glance to Atemu next, the god nuzzling him lovingly. “Yugi, my sweet, sweet little flower...I cannot wait til you are able to bear our children. A clutch of eggs nested in your beautiful coils. A flawless mother to be.” he whispered, Yugi blushing softly as the thrall slowly left his gaze. “I can’t wait either, my gorgeous pharaoh.” Yugi whispered in return, Atemu’s heart swelling to the utterance of his old mortal title. Yami eventually slapped Atemu’s hip to get him moving, telling him that the two needed to get up and take a quick soak in the bathing chambers before settling for bed.

“Our little flower made a mess of me but it’s nothing compared to you. Such a messy god we’re mated to.” Yami teased while Atemu laughed mirthfully, whispering that the two conspiring with each other to bring out his impulsive instinctual side is only rewarded fairly. “True, true. I haven’t forgotten the last time when it was you and me. I miss it so...and perhaps we should make it a show for our flower~” Atemu smirked as the smaller blushed heavily at the thought before he was held close to Yami. 

The elder god shooed the two off to the bathing chamber once their tails were untangled and Yami laughed warmly before he and Yugi were whisked off by the younger god to get a short bath before slumber. Atemu coiled his body over the bed, resting upon the pillow with a sleepy gaze as he waited but his mind was still on the future. Of the children Yugi will bear for him. They will truly be a gift from god and to be a father just excites him. A small smile crossed his face, crimson hues closing slowly and the god would’ve been dozing quietly until the two brought something for him to clean up with but forgotten one vital detail after Yami had left.

A heady pant left him as his body writhed over the bed, a mild playful curse leaving him as Yami busied himself with Yugi’s delightful hands once more, his pleasures reflected on him one more to a charmed connection still held by the other. “You cheeky little serpent you...” Atemu hissed pleasantly, knowing the two in the bath were lost in their own world but made sure he wasn’t left out of the pleasantries thanks to the charm still upon him. While not as deep as the hypnotism they used on their dearest flower, their mutual enthrallment still plays an effect even when they aren’t in the same vicinity, making for many games in their downtime when they are off doing their own thing.

Once the two had returned, Yami smirked at the look given as he came in with a small basin of water and a cloth, breaking the thrall on the elder god and reminded him that it was the punishment rightfully deserved during their mating earlier. Yami always lived up to his casual threats as they are never serious or made to insult his partner god. This was a game they loved to play, a means to strengthen the bond with fulfilling a mutual pining they both see to throughout the day when not sharing the throne. “Come now, enough play. It’s time for bed. Where’s our little starlight?” Yami hushed him as he turned his body, revealing the slumbering parcel on his back.

The serpent cheekily admitted he wore the last ounce of strength their little mate held in the baths to get back at the elder god, leaving him rather sleepy even when offering to carry the basin back. A soothing massage along his scalp and Yugi was out like a light settled upon Yami’s back as he returned to the room. Atemu smiled as he lifted the petite male, cradling him in his arms as Yami came onto the bed. Nesting comfortably intertwined, Atemu set their mate into their coils, Yami’s tail settling over like a gentle weighted blanket. Yugi sighed contently, nuzzling his cheek into the cool scales as the pendant was set beside him.

“For our precious starlight, our dearest treasure and beautiful flower of Utopia, protect him. I entrust such a task to you, Sennen Pendant. For him and our future children.” Atemu whispered, seeing the pendant shine softly with the promise. It was once an item among six forged by blood and harbored the souls of the damned that suffered for it. But to seal away a greater evil, it had paid its price along with him. For all the sacrifices Atemu gave, he now lived peacefully with a place to call his own paradise, to save those in need of better from the lowest dredges of the mortal realm with a partner god to rule alongside him. “But now...” he whispered, running a hand over the soft cheek of the smaller male. “I have the last piece of the puzzle to truly make my immortal life complete.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Yugi woke to the morning sun, he yawned softly as he stretched on top of the coils of his mates before smiling toward them. For once Atemu wasn’t up with the morning sun but it was fair that he wasn’t. After a night like last night, the two deserve to have the day off just to relax. They were essentially on their honeymoon and have given their blessings to the village below. They would need nothing from the gods for a while. The growling of his stomach told him food is a necessity now and went to get up when he saw gold fall beside him. 

“Oh, the pendant.” Picking up the item delicately, Yugi felt it gently warm in his palms and smiled, slipping the cord over his head before climbing down from the coils after moving Yami’s tail and headed off to grab a shenti to wear. Setting the light linen around his waist, he made sure he was presentable before heading out the bedroom to see how breakfast was going. A soft smile crossed his face as he walked down familiar halls, servants greeting him warmly with a bow. It would take some time to get used to his new position with those he was familiar with from working together with them but he knew he’ll grow into it in time. Reaching the kitchen, Yugi stepped inside and glanced around, seeing morning preparations going as usual. 

Upon noticing his presence, he was greeted with exuberance and promise of a meal fitting for his new position. The newly crowned spoke warmly he needed nothing more than what they have done in terms of meals and treats when he was but a mere servant to their gods and chuckled when they protested. “Then at least do me the generous favor in requesting something light for my mates. With the village happy after the festivities and my coronation, they have no work to do that would require them to be up and about.” The cooks nodded, someone calling out to get the rest of the meals prepped for the day but to make ta’amiya on the side for their young god. Yugi clapped to this before heading further into the kitchen and towards the baker he knew so well. She was working on making breads and smiled down towards the smaller god as she told him that there was no need for him to assist with his ascended position.

“I know this well but I find the kitchens like a second home to me. I could never leave it be I god or servant.” he replied with a soft chuckle as he stood beside her, watching the firm kneading of the dough in her hands. Looking at the wooden bowl that held more, Yugi reached over to take some and held alongside her, working the dough just as well as she had taught him, making her smile as she did miss her gentle baking partner when working on breads and rolls for lunch and dinner. All the cooks missed the small male’s company and were fairly happy his light could shine upon them even with his coronation. To be blessed by his company would lighten any workload and turn away any dark cloud.

Their gods couldn’t have chosen anyone better to court. 

The kitchen was filled with merriment and joy as they worked alongside their new god, baking bread and prepping ingredients for the lunch hour. Ta’amiya in hand with fresh buttered rolls and honey ready, the baker ushered the smaller male back to his chambers and to the mates that were surely awake and seeking his return. Yugi nodded as he waved while holding the tray in one hand before leaving, hurrying off back to the bedroom with a light hum. Upon reaching the doors, it was already cracked open expectantly for his return and giggled softly as he went to push them open further, peeking his head inside. The nest of pillows and blankets were empty and neither partner was anywhere to be seen. A gentle gust of warm air tossed the silken curtain but no one stood upon the balcony overseeing the town below. 

“Atemu? Yami? Now where did they go...maybe the bathing chambers.” Yugi hummed softly as he stepped inside and once he passed the doorway did a tail slowly pushed the door closed with a click as another body followed after the small one. As Yugi spoke to himself that he hoped the food wouldn’t get cold before they returned, he picked up a warm roll and the honey wand, drizzling a light network of the golden sweet over the roll. Placing the wand back into the bowl of honey, he smiled as he was ready to bite into the warm treat when the cool brush of scales met the back of his legs. Shivering to the touch, he looked down to an expanse of black scales with their touch of golden bands. 

A giggle left him before he turned his gaze up and saw the warm smile upon Yami’s face as he looked down to him. “Good morning, sweet flower. See you made a stop by the kitchens.” Yami purred as his body coiled around his smaller partner and Yugi hummed. He had indeed and told him that he brought something for them to munch on since he didn’t expect them to be moving from their nest while they were in the midst of their redamancy. Holding the tray up to Yami, Yugi finally delved into the cooling roll, knowing warm bread fresh from the oven was at its best and didn’t want to get too cold. Yami chuckled to the sight as he took the ta’amiya, taking a bite of one with a happy hum and returned to the next of pillows and blankets. 

“The cooks never disappoint.” Yami moaned pleasantly, eyes drifting upward as Atemu spoke calmly if he wasn’t careful of his enjoyment with the food, he’d make him jealous. This brought another soft laugh from the youngest god, making to lap away the bits of honey that landed on his fingers but his wrist was grasped in a gentle hand. The flush of red to cross his face was an apt response as the elder god lowered his head to lap up the sweet beads of gold.

The shiver of a breath to escape Yugi was pleasing to Atemu’s ears, the slippery forked tongue passing over the pads of his fingers and in between before finally pulling back in satisfaction. Delicious, the god whispered to Yugi’s growing blush before he felt himself led back over to their nest, settling in together with their small mate in between their coils. Yugi sighed in content as he leaned against Yami’s body, feeling sinewy muscles move against his back as the coils shifted to give him a perch in which to rest upon, smiling gently to the god. A piece of ta’amiya was held to his lips and he happily took a bite, Atemu watching over the two as they indulged in their morning treat.

Nothing made to satisfy them more than to share their delicious ta’amiya treat and honeyed rolls with the glow of the warm sunlight filtering through the balcony, curtains swaying to the light breeze. Bellies full and content allowed them rest, Yugi running a hand light over Atemu’s coils and the shining black scales that he noted had a very faint set of networking lines in grey hardly visible. It was such a delicate feature but felt so right as he trailed a finger along one of the delicate lines. Atemu purred gently before moving a hand to run through the soft strands. The elder god spoke of the full moon and how it was only a week away. 

“You will become such a beautiful naga, my precious lotus.” Atemu whispered and Yugi smiled, knowing that he had no reason to doubt the magics that would transform him into such a form to bear the children of the serpent gods. The elder asked if he wished to know what they had in mind but Yugi shook his head. “No, I want it to be a surprise. I know for sure it will be as elegant as yours and Yami’s but I’ll wait til that time to see it become a reality.” Atemu smiled and nodded, lowering his head down to press a kiss to the tips of his hair. They relaxed there for an hour before Yugi suggested a nice warm bath and Yami agreed. “Run along then, you two. I wish to rest just a while longer.” Yugi nodded, moving forward to press his lips gently to Atemu’s before he was perched onto Yami’s serpent half and both left for the bathing chambers.

Atemu gave a short wave before the golden doors closed and made to stretch. Oh how wonderful these next few days of redamancy will be. The peace and tranquility of being next to their mate. To be free of duties as their people live happily below and give their constant blessing of a healthy period for their newest god to worship and care for. Atemu smiled at the thought, head coming to rest on strong arms as his eyes drifted closed. The gods of the earthen Khemet, or Egypt as it is referred to now, from the stories that Yugi told them of the homeland he had once ruled over.

To have this paradise reminded him of the land he ruled, of the people that bowed and loved him as pharaoh. The commoners and the poor that he did so much to help with every fiber of his being until that one calamity...

That calamity...

Teeth clenched behind firm lips as crimson hues slid opened to mere slits. He will never forget of the calamity that nearly destroyed his land and his people. Of the fiend that called himself Zorc. The fiend that had cost him his life and his name. The gods were infinitely generous as he crossed Duat and made it to Aaru, respected his rule with a kind and just heart and allowed him this place to call his own. To rule as he saw fit and do as he wished to make up for those that would never know of his place in history. Truly, he was happy with this plane of paradise, especially to have allowed him to exist long enough to see the wonderful creature that was Motou Yugi.

A soft hiss left him as he thought of the young male that had wandered the sands of his homeland, in search of his story lost by time. To know there was still an Egyptologist that was around to find such history through archaeology warmed his heart even if the stories themselves were only available by word of his own lips. _‘And soon, that story will be passed on to my child and finally allowed out into the world.’_ The serpent thought, raising his form and moved for the balcony to bask in the sunlight and looked through the lazily drifting clouds to the people below.

All in all, he was truly happy with the gifts he gained and will be sure that his land and people continue to prosper for as long as he exists.

0

Yugi laughed as a dab of bubbles landed on a pert nose, giving a pout as he looked to Yami who grinned. Yugi had scrubbed Yami’s scales to a clean shimmer and was working on cleansing the rest of him when the lithe god decided to be the playful sort and duck underneath the waters to escape the smaller’s busy hands. Underestimating the god’s ability to sit underwater had Yugi baffled until he felt arms settled around him from behind. This left them in a sense of content and fulfillment before Yami allowed his playful side to take hold and the bath soon became a water battle of youthful splashing towards each other and attacking with the frothy scented bubbles.

Yugi felt like a kid again and it amused him greatly of the thought before his mind began to wander. To think of youth made him think of his growing purpose to come upon him soon. To raise children with his two partners and he was equal parts scared but excited to do so. To assume a beautiful serpentine form like Atemu and Yami and be physically capable of breeding for them to give them the offspring they desired for so long. Even with his ascension in rank within the palace walls, he still felt absolutely blessed that it was he they sought for in the mortal realm, brought to live in their personal paradise and rewarded with fulfillment far beyond his imagination.

Sure, he left a lot behind and without a single word but truly, all that remained back in the mortal realm was his name and fame in the archaeological exploits. His determination was a complete mirror image of his grandfather’s, his records in finding things that others could never dream of and the tenacity to find the tomb of the Nameless King. The last was his greatest achievement as he lived among that very king who became a god to his own personal paradise. “Your thoughts are growing busy again, little one.” Yami’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked to him, seeing the other watching him. Yugi smiled before shaking his head, swimming over to the other and onto the coils of his body with a pleasant hum.

The smaller one told him of his thoughts and Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around him as he spoke of their own happiness of having Yugi with them. Many mortals charmed them before and of course, were brought to live in their paradise safely and experience an extended life for years far beyond their mortal coil but for Yugi, he was a rarity they couldn’t pass up. “We had to have you here. You were so beautiful and the glow in your eyes spoke much of your desire for knowledge of the past kings. For you to stay was like a dream come true and we couldn’t be happier. But I know for certain Atemu is the happiest of all.” A hand raised to run through the damp locks of the smaller as his curious gaze looked into his own.

A chuckle left the other as he spoke of everything they both meant to the elder god but his importance in their mated circle was a step above his own. Yami wasn’t fertile as Yugi will become so he was never able to breed for Atemu. He could give him physical pleasure and love as the other desired after a couple millennia running this utopia alone but that was all Yami could do. “But for you, Yugi, you are the queen mother now. You will be able to perform so much that I couldn’t do and we’re lucky to have that. Even if Atemu can’t rule his home anymore as things have changed and evolved so much that a patriarchal society has been buried, he’d still want someone born of his seed to protect Egypt. For all my years of living, it was the one thing I was unable to do.” Yugi frowned at his words before pressing himself closer to the other, arms coming to settle around the serpent’s waist and nuzzled his head into his side.

“But you’re still important too, Yami. You were born from Atemu’s ba and had been a partner he needed so much before I came. I am glad for what I have become and what I will do to make you both happy but please, don’t undermine your importance for something you couldn’t do before. Just knowing that Atemu could be happy after his sacrifice is enough. He needed you more than anything.” Yugi whispered and Yami nodded, smiling warmly as he brought Yugi up closer to him, kissing the tips of his hair before whispering a soft thank you. After they finished, they dried off and returned to their chambers.

When they arrived, they saw Atemu still out on the balcony but he was fast asleep basking in the light of the sun. Yami grinned and told Yugi to let him bask, giving him time to spend alone with their smaller partner. Yugi blushed softly as he was brought over to the nest to relax, indulging in a sweet kiss by the other serpent that delved further into needful attention that Yami had missed for much too long. 

0

As their redamancy continued in bliss, another bound outside in the desert nights, breath coming out in rough pants as ears flicked wildly to listen around. Making it over a sand dune, sharp eyes narrowed as a grin spread across the male’s face. Finally, he found the entrance to the Nameless Pharaoh’s tomb. Normally it was hidden to all that wander around the desert and could only be reached by a servant to the blasted dead king but with the power he was granted, such tricks didn’t work so easily. Zorc whispered insidiously into his thoughts as he began to make his way towards the entrance and into the depths of the tomb. The musty smell was enough to make his sensitive nose crinkle, allowing a growl to slip from his lips but he proceeded as ordered.

Once the entrance to their personal haven was breached, then the next step was to begin. Zorc had the magic ready, all it needed now was to be released in the town which Atemu rules over. A warning so to speak to mobilize the lazy king to act. Nothing happened to his people for so long so it would be ever so fun to see him worry himself to death once something goes wrong in his precious, personal Aaru. The walk was silent before the golden archway met russet eyes and a sharp grin passed his lips.

“Finally. And no guard either. This is too easy when you come during the night.” Bounding through the archway, the male sneered to the sight of rolling green plains lit up in silver by the moon, gleaming waters and a town made to fit all inhabitants old and new peaceful in slumber. Silent feet padded down the worn dirt path into the town and disgust flared up in the fact of the jackal as he skulked about the streets. Everything was so clean. The streets, the air, the water. The jealousy to stab the jackal’s heart was sound. Where he suffered with company sorely unfit was dark, dirty and dead. He lived in squalor just as he had when he was alive and breathing. Miserable is all his life was before he became the unnamed thief king and continued to be well after his death. 

Not even Zorc helped him from the bastard pharaoh when he was alive but this time...things will be different. As he moved to the center of the town, he glared at the statue that depicted their gods, eyes beseeched on the elder god in particular. Oh how he hated that smug face and so much did he want to claw it from the body it was attached to but he couldn’t. Defacing it wouldn’t get anyone in trouble as there was no need for it with all Atemu provided for the people and would hint that something outside had invaded. The jackal couldn’t afford to be sought out so quickly. Turning from the statue, he continued on his way as a grin passed his face once more. This time, he will have the last laugh and take over this paradise.

And if Zorc kept to his promise for dealing with him this long, hosting his broken form until it mended through the afterlife, he’ll have a pretty little mate of his own as he takes over as the new god of Utopia. Not the brat the pharaoh had but someone fitting to his taste. “It’s just a matter of time now...” he whispered, moving to a shadowed alleyway before reaching for a vial nestled in the rags he wore. The old robe was a tattered mess, having long lost its crimson luster and the old shenti was stained with spots he didn’t even know where they came from. The life of degradation had taken its toll on the jackal but no longer. Sharpened teeth tore off the cork to the vial before dumping the thick viscous liquid on the ground.

Go, the jackal whispered, go and infect this wretched town. The faint skittering of legs dug through the sand, unearthing itself from the packed ground in which the thick black liquid dropped. It didn’t take long before more began to appear, running out into the streets in a swarm of tiny black bodies, shaped like scorpions with sickening yellow eyes. They entered through houses by any open space be it cracks in the door or shutters left open to let in the cool night air. The poisonous shadows selected their targets; either the old or the feeble unable to work to their best abilities, with orders to start an epidemic but not make it advance so quick as to wipe out a majority of the town. Once chosen, they slipped into the bodies and spread their virus into the blood with a diluted but powerful shadow magic from Zorc himself.

No human, even when blessed with longevity by Atemu, would survive his curse. This was just the calling card. Once the beast was ready, he will destroy the god-king, his partners and his child once the little human was carrying it just for an additional bitter effect. Utopia will become a desolate wasteland and the mortal realm will soon follow as it should have 3000 years ago. Sure, the demon gave his promises to the jackal but once he outlived his usefulness, he’ll be disposed of too. Binding himself to such a pathetic human was a mistake. Even now, with his talk of a “mate” just shows how weak Akefia had become.

He was strong and could’ve been that way still if the human emotion didn’t play on his path to ruin. Zorc was willing to give him a second chance but he best succeeded in the vengeance he sought. The head of the god-kings and their mate is all Zorc wanted in his claws. Soon...once the parasites did their job to pick off the townspeople with their foreign virus and bring about unrest to Atemu’s precious community that he had watched over so peacefully for so long.

0

The days of redamancy were hitting its peak as the moon grew fuller. Atemu was preparing for the ceremony, a special room set up for the change that will bind Yugi fully into his new role. The smaller one had a moment of hesitance come about with the process as a while but Yami was by his side to help and reassure that all would go well. “I’ll be right there beside you as Atemu weaves the spell. He won’t hurt you at all.” Yami spoke to the youngest god nestled in the center of his coils. Yugi gave a soft sigh and nodded. He knew he had nothing to fear but it was just the body’s natural response to the unknown while he was still human or, at least, an ascended human. Yugi would be the first human to go through this process and all he had was assurance by word of mouth.

The male had no need to doubt his partner but he still held a slight fear that something could go wrong with the casting. Yami knew this and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close to calm his troubled thoughts. Yugi smiled and nuzzled himself closer to him as the pleasant sibilance soothed his wired nerves. He thanked Yami for it and this is how Atemu found them when he came back to the room an hour later. A soft smile crossed his lips as he slithered towards the nest and settled beside them with his tail wrapped around Yami’s form. “Are you ready for tonight, Yugi?” Yugi looked to the elder god and nodded confidently without hesitation, making him smile as he kissed his forehead. 

The two gods were absolutely ecstatic for Yugi’s new form, Atemu especially. Only a few momentous hours left. The three relaxed, needing their energy for the ritual which had Atemu calling for a servant to bring meals to them with Yugi eating a bit more than he was used to. For more energy, Atemu told him, to accommodate his new form and weight. “I know it seems strange, little one, but it’s proper to be sure the body, even after your change, is at a reasonable weight. It plays an important factor to ensure a safe term. Healthy weight means healthy eggs and healthy eggs means healthy children.” Yugi nodded, storing all the information into mind as he munched quietly on a bread roll dipped in honey. The two serpents continued to feed themselves and their mate throughout the day, soothed by the tranquility of the day before nightfall.

Yugi was allowed his rounds to get blessings from the servants and kitchen workers who were all too happy to see his new form before he was delivered off to the handmaidens to be washed and clothed for the ceremony. Golden bangles and shimmering linens covered his form after his infused bath of lotus oil was done, kohl lining his eyes to bring out a genteel softness and a crown adorned with precious stones settled over his brow. The pendant, as it should, was resting around his neck, the warmth of the item a reassuring comfort for him. Once he was ready, the small scribe came in to lead him to the ritual room where his mates were waiting. Atemu and Yami were already there, decked in their own ceremonial outfits, a nemes headdress upon Atemu’s head.

It has been a long time since he had worn such and he had to admit, the sight of the headdress was nostalgic. Yami came to his side, smiling softly as he pressed his lips to Atemu’s cheek. “You look beautiful, Atemu. A shame this is only seen with important rituals and harvest festivals.” Atemu chuckled, reaching up to stroke his mate’s chin and told him perhaps in the privacy of their own time, he’d wear it special for the two. Yami laughed and nodded before moving back into position, gazing up to the open skylight that allowed the moonlight into the spacious room. Sparse torches lit the room but most of the room’s light came from the moon, a blessing from the moon god Khonsu. Below the skylight was a pool of water, shimmering brightly to the light that shone upon it. It was deep enough that it would come to Yugi’s chest with fresh greenery set within the translucent waters. Lotus petals decorated all spaces of the floor, shining like small stars upon the sandstone from the soft silver light of the orb above. The two gods waited patiently and once the apex of the moon’s rise was upon them did the procession entered.

Led in by two guards, the procession entered, fan bearers taking the lead as the sight of Yugi was shielded to the gods’ gazes. The scribe led Yugi in calmly and the youngest god followed, a single lotus set in his hands as he kept his head raised high. His heart palpitated hard within his chest, knowing that soon, he would transcend the human form and take on that of his mates. He still had his worries but the moment the fresh lotus scent filled his senses, he relaxed. Stopping when the scribe did, the fans were pulled aside to reveal him, the scribe bowing upon one knee to announce the presence of the smaller god to the others. Others that followed behind the late-night procession, wanting to be awake to see the ritual process of their new god, bowed as well.

Yugi looked upon his mates and was in complete awe at the change they demonstrated. Atemu had to be the biggest change out of the two, swathed in silks and gold but the addition of the nemes headdress brought out every part of him that made him the pharaoh that once ruled the land of Egypt. Upon seeing Yugi, the two smiled just as bright, their smaller partner beautiful in every way as he should be with soft eyes lined in kohl, translucent silks of the kalasiris he took to wear this time over the simple shendyt outlining his perfect body and polished gold decorating his arms. Yugi stepped closer to the two gods before coming to kneel before them and Atemu smiled before his expression became stoic as he addressed all that came with the procession.

He honored the moon god Khonsu as he shines brightly above them all on this blessed night, a night in which their youngest god will bear a form to match theirs and become the true queen mother to their utopian paradise. “Come to me now, Yugi, and enter into the pool with us.” Yugi nodded as he stood, lotus still in hand as he followed the two serpents, waiting patiently as Atemu entered first before he was followed by Yami. Their sleek forms carved through the water with ease before settling and Yugi stepped in after, the silks becoming drenched as they stuck to his form but didn’t hinder the male as he moved towards Atemu, the water reaching his chest and stood before him.

Atemu nodded to him, hands coming to cup around his and the lotus that rested in them, bringing both down into the water and allowing the blossom to float between them. Releasing his hands, Yami took a bowl from the side of the pool, dipping it into the water before bringing it back up, raising a hand to cut his palm upon a fang and let a few drops of blood land into the bowl. The bowl was passed to Atemu and he did the same, allowing a few drops of his own fall into the bowl before a strong chant began. As he chanted, the blood swirled in the water and turned the crystal-clear liquid into a deep red before it was passed to Yugi.

Looking into the eyes of his mate, Atemu nodded and Yugi downed the bowl and breathed a soft sigh of relaxed content as Yami took the bowl to return to the edge of the pool. Cupping his hands in the water, Atemu brought them up and poured the water over Yugi. “Purified by the river Nile outside and in, I cast my magic. To bequeath unto you a form of resplendence and godhood. To become one of the Naga as we are and solidify your title of queen mother with the form you take to bear the first born of the god-king Pharaoh Atemu, king of the 18th dynasty of Khemet. Do you take this form bestowed to you and commit to the duties you are to fulfill for I, your god-king, and the people below?”

“I, Motou Yugi, take this form of the Naga. To become queen mother and bless you, my god-king, with the first born of your legacy.” Atemu smiled to his words before he began weaving the magic, flames shuddering as gentle zephyrs breezed about the room, tossing the lotus petals about. Yugi watched as Atemu worked, hands gripped tight with each other before seeing the black and purple tendrils of magic skitter the water’s surface towards him. The male would’ve taken a step back if he didn’t feel a hand rest on his shoulder and looked to Yami who assured him with his gaze that no harm would come to him. A soft exhale left him before the magic engulfed him, surprisingly warm and comforting than what he expected upon first glance. The tendrils swirled around his form, caressing him with simple touches before slithering down the body and around his legs, pressing them together slowly.

Yugi followed their guidance, feeling them twine around his legs in a slow descent and the first stab of pain hit him. A whimper left him as more followed, coursing down the length of his legs as they began to slowly stitch together. When footing became an issue, Yami moved forward, holding his arms out to Yugi who grasped them and settled his body on its side, panting softly as he felt the shift and change of his form, lengthening out into a tail and inner workings moving to accommodate the new shape he took. Scales of snow white began to form over the skin, patterns of lavender making their trails over the back of Yugi’s naga form as it started to fill out. His body grew a bit but he was still smaller than his mates. Small fangs grew out and peeked from his lips, a light hiss passing a newly forked tongue, gripping onto Yami’s arms more as the magic was reaching its final stages for the transformation.

Yami told Yugi to breathe easily to soothe the remaining pain as the last of his bones and organs worked themselves into place, a cry leaving him as a particularly nasty bone shift caused the waters to shift under with his new form. A handmaiden gasp as she saw the pearl-like scales peek over the water’s surface before quieting when Yami glanced to her for silence as Atemu continued the spell, her eyes apologetic. Atemu finished and turned to face the procession to watch their god-king with hopeful gazes. A smile met them before motioning to Yugi and announced for them to bow to their blessed queen mother and the procession did.

Yugi turned his head to them and smiled, working to coil his new form under him but hadn’t quite grasped the use of his muscles to the serpent half. “Thank you all for being here with me tonight. Your presence made this all bearable and I hope that my new form is as pleasing to the eye as your god-kings are.” Atemu smiled as he moved towards him, looping an arm around his shoulder and Yami did the same. “Let them be the judge of that. Time to reveal your new form.” Yugi nodded and was helped out from the pool, linen and silks clinging to his body as he emerged from the water. 

The scribe was the first to gasp in admiration, eyes trailing over the long body of Yugi’s new form. As Yami had spoken to Atemu long before this night, Yugi’s form took on that of a royal python, his body small but long with glistening white scales that, with the light of the full moon above, appeared a radiant silver. Twirling lines of lavender coursed over his back and sides in a tiger ball pattern, ending at the split between dorsal and ventral scales, the belly scales themselves a cream color like Atemu’s but hinted with a light lavender. The servants were quick to praise such a wondrous form blessed to Yugi and he smiled, feeling his body set upon the sandstone with care. It would take him some time to strengthen the muscle and stand on his own but knew his mates would be there to help him with every slither. The handmaiden was the first to step over, bowing before Atemu before asking permission to touch Yugi’s scales. Atemu glanced down to Yugi who looked back to him before nodding that permission was granted and she smiled, bringing a hand over the moist scales and marveled at the differences. 

They were sumptuously smoother than Atemu’s own and, by the quiver in the muscle, very sensitive for being freshly transformed. She chuckled as she looked to Yugi, promising that they’d help him with all his needs when it came to his serpent half, especially the first shedding. “We have things always on the side for shedding but the masters will be sure to help you in kind.” Yugi nodded and thanked her before a wide yawn escaped him and with that, Atemu dispersed the procession with one last thank you for their service. When the room was empty, the elder god turned to his smaller mate and leaned down to kiss the tips of his hair. “Such a magnificence you’ve become. Not to say you weren’t already but having a serpent form of your own just enhances your beauty.”

Yugi blushed to the compliment, reaching up to grasp Atemu about his shoulders and brought him down for a light kiss. “Thank you, Atemu. I am so happy for what I will be able to provide for you soon. For you both. Happy, healthy children.” Yugi whispered and Yami nodded but told him that he needed to be accustomed to his form first until the peak season to mate was upon them, allowing Yugi’s serpent form to mature and fertile. Another nod met their gaze along with another yawn and Atemu told them it was time for bed. Yugi was coerced on to the elder god’s back, stretched over his form as arms looped around his waist. Pressing himself close to the other, Atemu nodded to Yami before the two left the reflection pool and returned back to their bedroom. They needed rest and so did Yugi after a slightly stressful change. 

He still performed wonderfully in not crippling under the pain of it all and the form to be revealed is as gorgeous as Yami projected when he suggested the form. Things are certainly looking up now and Atemu can only wait with bells on for Yugi to mature and be ready for conception. To have someone finally carry on his legacy in the mortal realm is a gift he could only dream about and now, it would finally come to fruition. Oh how he couldn’t be happier for what had blessed the sands that day when Yugi appeared and caught his eye, bringing not only him but his partner god such happiness. Yami pushed the door to their chambers open and let Atemu inside with their sleepy parcel, the elder god moving to the nest before nudging him with care to slide into the nest.

Yugi moaned in protest, not wanting to move but made to do so, pulling his body from Atemu and into the pillows, snuggling himself into the cool satin. The two chuckled at the smaller’s behavior before they went to get him undressed before Yugi forgot about his wet linen and silks and golden jewelry. The pendant came off last, set beside the smaller serpent before they got undressed as well, Atemu setting the nemes headdress on the vanity. “I promise to wear it again for you, perhaps the full ensemble with my crook and flail as well.” Yami breathed in sharply as he moved towards the elder god, wrapping his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips in approval of the thought. 

The sight alone was enough to get a rise out of Yami as it wasn’t often Atemu delved back into his pharaonic roots to the very last detail for the very important events. To see the old nemes headdress was a delightful sight before and Yami wishes for anything to see it again. Now he has and wanted Atemu to share the sight of regality with him and Yugi both more often when the fancy strikes him. Atemu smiled before pressing his lips to Yami’s. “Now, off to bed with you. We have quite a day ahead of us to get Yugi up and moving on his own.” Yami nodded before moving from Atemu to get a cloth and wipe away the kohl from his face and handed the cloth to Atemu who did the same. Freshened up and ready for bed, the two gods made their way to Yugi, settling in beside him and Yami curled his tail around Yugi’s.

It didn’t take long before Yugi met his action unconsciously with his own, giving a happy hiss of content. Yami smiled at the action, feeling Atemu bringing his body around them as well. “Sleep well, my dearest. I’ll see you in the morn.” he whispered and Yami nodded, yawning softly as the two settled in for slumber. While they slept in blissful silence, below, the parasites began their insidious deeds upon the selected folk they infected, beginning the start of the end to their utopian paradise. For how long they will ignore it, only time will tell but Akefia will watch with amusement at Atemu was left to scramble against an unknown disease that even he couldn’t stop.

Zorc will have his day and so will he as he watches the gods crumble under their own ignorance to having such a happy life that they thought couldn’t be compromised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the moment has arrived and i feel for this particular chapter, i wish to give fair warning of the following content of the later half of the chapter. if you've been here through _Utopia_ and the following two chapters of _Nirvana_ , seems i ended up ramping the action a bit for this round between Atemu and Yugi -i led myself into the content at the start but i did that to myself compared to the real moment between the two, that one was planned from the outline _chuckles_ \- so i advise fair warning that if you feel like you will be uncomfortable with in depth naga mating, follow the bold markers that separate the scene.
> 
> i wish only for the best of my readers and hope you will enjoy the chapter! the real game is going to start fairly soon~

As the morning sun rose to greet the sky, Yugi slowly stirred. A yawn escaped him as he rose from the nest, smiling down to his mates. Looking down at himself, he was left bewitched to his new form. Things were still a bit strange, mostly the lack of limbs he had been used to since he could walk but Yugi will find comfort slithering about in time. And what better time to start than now. Luckily for the younger god, he wasn’t entangled in the coils of his partners’ so he could slip away and figure out how his new muscles worked. Crawling free of the dip in his mates’ coils, Yugi landed gently on the floor, shivering slightly as the cool sandstone touched his bare underbelly. The sun just barely kissed the horizon as it began to rise and greet the day, giving him just a little time before Atemu woke.

Thinking back on the old animal documentaries that would play on the television when absentmindedly changed to the channel at the behest of his aging grandfather, Yugi reminded himself of a snake’s method of movement. The obviously common one as Yami and Atemu both are rather comfortable will is the lateral undulation. The simple push and pull of muscles to carry him over the terrain. The smooth planes of the sandstone should make this easy in theory, Yugi imagined, looking down at his serpent half. But first, he had to actually put his mind to making the body respond before he could do anything related to movement.

First, the tip of his tail. He would imagine it similar to wiggling his toes. A soft exhale left him before he began to work the mental impulses towards his serpent half. Muscles quivered under the scales but nothing concrete. Yugi puffed his cheeks as he looked down at his tail sitting motionless on the floor before trying again. There was a mild twitch but nothing worth writing home about. Still, it was a small start and Yugi continued to work on processing thought to his serpent form. Minutes ticked by and the most he got was an idle twitch of his tail again before relaxing upon his stretched body.

His mates made it look so easy excluding the fact that they were more familiar with it compared to him. A light sigh escaped soft lips as Yugi closed his eyes and decided that it would be best to wait for Atemu to wake and guide him better. The small god sat where he was for a few moments before a hand slid down to the ventral scales. Like his mates, they were smooth with small bumps and ridges. Drawn by his own curiosities, Yugi began to explore more of his new form. His dorsal scales held a sleek texture to them and one so familiar with the scales of his partners, it made for an interesting contrast against the pads of his fingers. The thin digits trailed along his side and up to his hips where skin met scales and hummed pleasantly to the touch. 

The seam felt fresh from the transformation and was so natural, like the serpent part was his body all along. A faint blush crossed his face as he thought of other parts of his new body and glanced back to the sleeping pair. Since he couldn’t move himself to the bathing chambers, Yugi had to be very meticulous about what he was about to see towards next. A small swallow bobbed his throat as a hand came to slide around the front of his body, slowly feeling for what he knew was there. And there it was as the tip of his middle finger dipped just the slightest bit into the vent, making him shudder. By Ra and Osiris, Yugi felt like a teenager again, prepubescent and learning how his body worked. Soft breaths slipped from parted lips as he committed to his exploration, dipping the digit in further as slow pricks of electric pleasure ran through his body.

A light whimper escaped as he pressed a second into the vent, the flesh there rather tight to his questing fingers as this was a whole new form and therefore virginal to the touches even when Yugi himself had his fair share of mating with his partners. A shift of his tail was the response as he continued to work his fingers inside the vent, taking in knowledge of the very same he would do for Atemu and Yami, feeling the stirring of the hidden shafts inverted within. His breathing grew faster as fingers caressed inside the vent, feeling the sticky liquids coat his fingers before the tips of the shafts touched his fingers. A shuddering breath to show the rising tension of the new sensations filled his veins with a warm fire as he continued his self-pleasures.

His serpent half began to coil lightly around him, a slow process as his addled thoughts gave him little control over the motion of his coils. They soon settled around him loosely with no other body to entwine with, shafts finally drawing themselves from the slit and the small god swallowed as he looked down. Like his partners, he now possessed dual shafts and curiously, he ran a finger along one of them, taking a sharp inhale at the sensitivity which Yugi expected freshly transformed. His exploratory hands continued their simple trails, finding familiarity with his form but the time spent relearning what pressed his buttons to a well of bliss and ardor left the small god unaware to the crimson eyes trained on him from the nest.

Atemu smirked as he watched his mate become familiar with his body, watching his light caresses and flutter of the muscles on his tail as the receptive nerves matched with their busying thoughts hazed by pleasure. While he could easily sit there and watch, he would feel much better being just as hands on as his smaller partner and slid free from Yami as another moan bubbled from Yugi’s lips. The small god didn’t hear his mate come up behind him, completely invested to his own touches and such was the reason he leapt nearly an inch from the floor when he felt a second pair of hands land on his hips. His head swiveled to face Atemu who smirked playfully as he brought him closer.

“Getting familiar with your new form, are we~?” Atemu teased, making the smaller blush. Yugi began to explain himself quick, of how he was trying to learn how to move about but took the initial plan a bit too far once he grew curious about the new things his new body provided. Atemu chuckled but understood his mate rather well. It was a whole new experience for Yugi and there was so much he would have to learn to adapt to his new form. Pressing his lips to Yugi’s neck, he whispered that he would be happy committing to the teaching of how to move about but not without handling the current matter at hand. The flush of Yugi’s cheeks reddened more as a hand came to slide around the front.

Soft puffs of air left the small god as the hand wrapped around both shafts, stroking with practiced ease as Atemu began to educate. He told him that the basics of movement as a serpent wasn’t as hard as Yugi made it out to be, that in doing so would be as natural as thinking. “Think with your hips, my darling flower. It’s all in the motion there like the best of court dancers.” Atemu whispered, another moan escaping his partner. Yugi tucked the information away, he tried to at least but Atemu’s hands were too much for him and the elder god knew it. He was enjoying himself as he pulled out the tender moans and gasps from his partner, hand growing slick with the clear fluids as thin threads spilled from the tip and onto the floor.

The god whispered just how beautiful he was, that he simply loved his responses towards his caresses. Yugi had no reply to answer with, falling deeper under Atemu’s touches and slowly felt their bodies entwine with each other and what a feeling it was to feel the powerful body of his mate around him. The touch of those perfect scales, a slight contrast to his own was just as he would always remember. Even if the form changed, his body’s response to those scales pressed against him hasn’t. Atemu whispered sweetly into his ear, asking of how he felt and knowing he was open to any answer, let him know with another soft mewl which brought a smile from him. Fingers continued to play at the sensitive flesh, pads of his fingertips running gently over the heads of his shafts before palming both. 

“But this isn’t the only part to give you pleasure now, little one. This I want you to learn and understand as it has never been a focus before but I will make it so now.” Yugi swallowed a little, working to clear his mind and have his full attention on whatever lesson Atemu had to teach him within the light of the rising sun. His other hand came to brush over his hip with another light caress, trailing down his form, past the shafts entangled between strong fingers and a few inches below is when Yugi felt it. A soft squeak left the small god, forked tongue licking at his lips as fingers ran along the hidden seam. 

This, Atemu had begun, would be the focal point for breeding once Yugi was within the proper gestation period. Once all aligned as it should, Yugi will be ready for his seed, to carry their children. “But I won’t be breaching this vent until then. You needed to know this not just for your knowledge but for us as well.” This had violet hues hazed in peak desire to gaze into warm crimson, no hint of his enthralling hypnotism but his attention was grasped immediately to hang from every word Atemu had to tell. A grin spread across his lips, pressing himself closer as he whispered into the smaller’s ear. The god held his reasons for keeping yet another piece of their biology under wraps and for this one in particular, it was a matter of safety. 

“You love our coils, we know that all too well. Now then, imagine if we let you learn about this, to take the lead and show us our personal field of reeds,” Atemu started, turning Yugi’s body to face him now with his hand freeing from his shafts with a needy whimper of disappointment. But that whimper didn’t last long as Yugi was pressed close, just at the right angle where he felt something part to the touch of his shafts against it. He gazed up in alarm, that hint of his days of being their courtier flickering in his eyes, of the manners instilled that even with a heightened position, he was limited to the things he could do when intimate with his gods. Yugi nearly pushed back before he sunk in further but Atemu’s coils easily kept him in place, his soothing sibilance calming him easily. “Now now, focus, my sweet. Even back then I would have honored this of you but think with me. Think of this embrace we share, what is your first thought, your first instinctual reaction...”

It was too easy of an answer. Yugi wanted to tighten his coils around Atemu’s body, press himself closer, as close as he can get as he sank into the warmth of his mate’s body. “You see, don’t you?” Atemu purred into his ear and Yugi nodded. Atemu would need a point in which to anchor himself and if Yami wasn’t at his side if Yugi were to take the lead, then he could’ve suffered a tragic injury at the hand of the coils he loved so much. It would be no fault of Atemu’s, Yugi could never blame him as it was just in their nature. They were both human and serpent and at the peak of desire is where the line blurred between both senses. 

Atemu would never want to hurt him as a human but the serpent would want to be close to its partner, encase them in their coils and never let go until he reached his end. But Yugi knew this, knew the damage wouldn’t be permanent but the knowledge of causing it would forever stain the elder god’s mind for hurting his precious flower. He understood it all and understood why Atemu never spoke of it. And Yugi’s understanding was rewarded as he was coaxed to finish, to allow himself the sweet release that his partner teased of him upon awakening from his slumber and caught him in the act. The young god was meek towards the idea but entangled with his beloved mate and his coils left him little means of escape. 

“Atemu...” Yugi breathed, slowly settling his arms around the strong form as he was hushed, urged to continue as a black tongue passed over the elder’s lips. It took some guidance and Yugi was glad for every bit of help Atemu provided, rocking his hips into the other male who breathed praises to his smaller partner. Their tails coiled more with each other before a light cry hit the warming air as Yugi came inside of the other god. Atemu hissed in blissful content as warmth filled him deep, bringing his head down to press a delicate kiss to the tips of the wily mane of obsidian and magenta. 

“Mmm, thank you for indulging in one of my little whims, Yugi.” Atemu whispered as Yugi raised his head to give a small, sated smile before his hands brushed over Atemu’s hip. So focused on his own pleasure, he didn’t consider once about Atemu and whether his indirect flirtations had stirred the same in the other. The young god asked as he pulled away when he felt that he expended all he had and Atemu chuckled as he replied he would be fine as the purpose was to focus on him. “By the gods, Atemu, you have phenomenal control but still, allow me to make it up to you later. Right after my lessons.” Yugi begged and the other chuckled but agreed to his promise, freeing Yugi from his coils and had him make his way towards the bathing chambers. After all, when one had such a playful little minx like Yami who would work him up to his very limits, he had to keep a sturdy control to avoid losing face among his court and his people.

The elder god led by example when Yugi had a bit of trouble, the young god learning to put his thoughts too much into it was the underlying factor. It was like walking, Atemu eventually advised, you didn’t think when you wanted to walk, you just do. That bit of advice had helped Yugi immensely and he was moving about as naturally as Atemu, following him into the bathing chambers with ease while mildly complaining that he couldn’t believe it took him so long for such a simple solution. “Now don’t blame yourself for what you aren’t accustomed to. To take this form upon my ascension to this paradise had complications for me as well. But to be a human god would be too commonplace. To become the image of the animal that had charmed me in my mortal life made it worth the while.” Atemu spoke, sliding into the waiting pool of water and Yugi followed, interested by his tale to more of his life. 

Seeing that interest had the other chuckled once more but he told the young god of his story of his youth. Snakes, as any deeply invested into Egyptian history, will know of their good and bad history among the people. As a prince, Atemu was always fond of the good, of the benefits these beautiful creatures meant to them. It was one day upon which he had joined his father upon the river Nile where he in his princehood was completely enamored by such a creature. Gazing into the waters of the Nile, Atemu had viewed a single serpent in the water swimming alongside the royal barge. 

A cobra minding its own as it cut through the water like a knife, drops of water glistening on its scales in the high afternoon light as the body swayed with a hypnotizing motion. He dared even to reach for the serpent, ignoring his very safety for one moment to feel the smooth scales, feel the body of pure muscle in his palm. Of course, leaning over the side of the barge with full intent of lifting a venomous animal was easily ceased by the royal guard and a harsh lesson from his father. The cobra may be revered by them but they were still dangerous to the untrained hand. His disappointment stemmed for days since but he was given a second chance and that chance had completely mollified the young prince toward the path that gave him the form he took in his afterlife. 

Alone in the royal garden, the young prince had been bored. His closest friend was deep in his studies of magic and his cousin shadowing his father in the daily council. He had no need to be there so his afternoon was free but no one to spend it with. A whispering sibilance and a cobra was mere feet from him. Atemu should’ve called a guard or even a servant to handle the creature, but he didn’t. He merely stayed where he had sat beside a date palm as the serpent came towards him slowly. Yugi was wide eyed the more he listened, amazed at Atemu’s bravery in the face of a cobra but it was clear to have lived his reign, as short as it had been, that nothing happened during this moment. Picking up a bottle of lavender soap, Atemu moved towards Yugi and brought him close, pouring the soap over his hair after dumping a basin over him to wet the strands before he began to lather as he continued the story.

The cobra had gotten within mere inches, perfect striking range and he dared not make a single move to provoke it to do so. The delight to be so close to the cobra wasn’t hidden but knew well that if he were bitten then, no one would be able to save him. Softly, Atemu had pleaded to the serpent, hoping that Wadjet heard his prayer and grant him safety among one of her own if the cobra were a servant under her and not that of Apep. And, much to his surprise and secret delight, the cobra hadn’t attacked. Instead, it had found solace in Atemu’s presence, came to his side and into his open palm as he lowered it hesitantly to the serpent. To hold beauty in his hand had him charmed like the thrall he had perfected began Atemu’s descent into the resplendent beauty of the cobra, of all serpents to wander Khemet’s desert sands.

Atemu had sat with the cobra, admiring it fondly, and that very position is how he was found by his father when he had come from the meeting. He had been appalled and frightful to the sight but his oldest advisor told him that Atemu’s clear charm had appeased a god to allow one of her servants to grow close to him. To fight with a decision of the gods would bring misfortune upon them so Atemu’s fascination was monitored but never hindered. And throughout his princehood, a cobra found company within his presence and no one had been the wiser to ever invoke the serpent’s anger around Atemu. Until his crowning as pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt, the subsequent danger of the items’ creation under his father and his sealing, the cobra had been an integral part of his life, a blessing clearly of the goddess Wadjet.

Yugi was in awe when Atemu finished the tale, closing his eyes as a basin was upended over his head, rinsing the suds free from the soft strands. “The gods favored you, it seems. Truly a gift, especially to give you this paradise to rule and to bring anyone you desire is worth the extended life.” Yugi spoke and Atemu smiled. “I am grateful for such gifts upon my passing. Even better to have impart some of my _ba_ to bring Yami to my side.” Yugi nodded, the sudden realization that the other god had taken on the form of the serpent that Atemu cherished so in his youth.

An act of respect for one to be created so close to his image yet different, taking on the form of the creature that brought him happiness before his eventual downfall to help all of Khemet. He shared his thoughts on that, making Atemu smile and brought Yugi into a soft kiss. “Indeed so. He is very important to me as my _ka_ but you are just as important to me too. You are my _jb_ , little one. I can’t exist without the both of you now that I’ve found you, my heart.” Atemu spoke as he began to wash the rest of Yugi and a sigh of content came from the small god. Genuinely Yugi was gifted with luck that knew no bounds. To be summoned to this paradise, to experience a life there and find love with the gods that rule it. Still too surreal to imagine the hidden realm of magic and the afterlife to actually exist but he was there, he was living it as a god himself and had been a first witness and primary source to the Nameless Pharaoh’s story and life.

Basin tipped over his shoulders to rinse, Yugi turned his head to Atemu and brought himself up to kiss him softly, showing his gratitude to the elder god of the blessing he was given. Even if it meant that he was reported dead out in the mortal realm, he found an afterlife in which he was happy to live in.

0

After the bath, Yami was getting Yugi dressed for the day. A light kalasiris settled around his form, flowing a bit longer than the one he had for the ceremony. The beaded usekh collar settled around his throat, Yugi marveling at the rows of colorful beading that made it; lapis lazuli, green jasper, faience, carnelian and feldspar. A single silver band decorated his left arm and a silver ring studded with a single turquoise stone on his right hand. His golden bangs framed the circlet he wore and the pendant hung from his neck. “Such a beauty once we dress you up.” Yami cooed, coming to settle before their smaller partner. Yugi smiled up to him and Yami couldn’t help but to kiss those smiling lips before turning to Atemu to ask what else they should have for Yugi. 

The other was brushing a line of kohl around his eye when Yami asked and turned to look toward Yugi, humming in thought before setting the brush down and pulled over a small chest. Knowing just what would finish the look, he brought a set of ear cuffs from the chest, twin ankh charms decorating the silver jewelry and held them out for Yami to take. Yami clapped eagerly and took them, bringing himself back over to Yugi to set the cuffs over the lobes. “Perfect~ Oh he will be loved so much once he goes down to the village with you.” Winged diadem settled over his temple, Atemu smiled as he turned on his coils. 

“But of course. He is beloved by all as queen mother. With the many blessings to Hathor in his name, I can’t imagine a single soul to think of him negatively that would require punishment for such disrespect.” Yugi protested in response but Atemu tutted to such. While no such thing has occurred for his eternal rule, it was better safe than sorry. At their core, they were still gods, Yugi included. As gods, they are within right to divine punishment and as the exalted god-king, Atemu’s word is always law. Yugi puffed his cheeks but knew he must agree even if he didn’t want anyone to suffer because of him. 

It was just his good-natured heart at play. Motioning for Yugi to come forward, Atemu took the brush and some kohl, working on lining Yugi’s eyes as Yami asked how long they will be in town. “Check the people and the crops then I will take Yugi to explore more of the lands. We kept him cooped in the palace for much too long and he deserves to see his entire kingdom.” Yami nodded, moving over once Atemu had finished and pressed a kiss to his lips then did the same for Yugi. He had no need to wish them safety but did so as he’d be staying behind to mandate in Atemu’s place as was his position as the god-king’s ka. 

Met by the young scribe as they emerged from their room, Atemu told him of the day’s activities and he nodded before he was off with Yami to the throne room. With the two gone, Atemu headed opposite them and Yugi was close behind. The grace of the other’s movement had the young god hypnotized and nearly ran into him as they reached the main entryway and Atemu looked toward him with a chuckle. “Careful now, my sweet flower.” he teased, the guards opening the doors for them while an embarrassed blush crossed Yugi’s cheeks. He followed the elder out the door, staying close to the other as he brought his arm around him. In due time, Atemu went to speak as small zephyrs gathered around them, that Yugi would learn how to harness and wield magic just as they do.

“The pendant will be your catalyst since you weren’t born a natural magician of the arcane arts. To learn without it could bring you immense harm. With elemental and shadow magic, I refuse to allow that to pass upon my dearest mate, my partner, my heart and queen mother.” Yugi nodded, smiling at the protective nature of his god-king and nestled close to him as the winds grew in power around them and transported them down to the village. Landing in the center square, the people gathered en masse to the presence of their gods, in awe as the winds died and revealed both to them. But instead of Yami, who was the normal company at Atemu’s side when visiting for a royal procession to see how things fared, Yugi was there and the form he took was absolutely stunning to their gazes.

They bowed before them, women praising the young god’s resplendence at Atemu’s side and men thankful for the blessing that Yugi brought that kept their fields thriving and livestock healthy. “Queen mother! Queen mother, you’ve returned!” A small feminine voice called before the small girl from the festival pressed her way through, coming to a stop before the two gods and bowed deep, forehead near touching the ground. “Rise, young one. You may freely speak.” Atemu announced and the little girl rose to her feet. From the shadows of another building, russet eyes peered from around the corner of the home, a growl passing his lips as he looked to the gods.

To see Atemu there in the open, back exposed with tawny skin primed for the cool kiss of a dagger to the heart would’ve been positively orgasmic. Watch his people panic and the tiny serpent, clearly his brooder, weep with all the distress of his small heart of the fallen king. Zorc will have his reign and bring ruin to all in this land and the god-king’s ka would be too weak to do much of anything. The rich and fertile utopia would decay and die just like his own space, the fields withered and water sources dried. The skies would darken and the people would suffer from the infection that waited inside of them, ready to seize away their lengthened mortality. This is the dream Zorc Necrophades sought for and all it would take is one shot. “Cease your bloodlust, knave. If we attack too soon, the bastard pharaoh will have a chance to retaliate. He hasn’t noticed your presence and that alone is an advantage for us.” The insipid whisper echoed in a pointed ear and the jackal snarled silently. He hated when the infernal creature was right. They had to play cautiously. Make the pharaoh continue to believe all is well. As long as he and his people stayed oblivious, then the chaos to follow will leave him inattentive for the final blow.

To destroy him then the child would be a prize worth the wait. A tongue passed over sharp canines before Akefia stepped back into the shadows. They were clearly here for simple business. His presence out and about would be unnecessary and bring suspicion if he wasn’t careful. A suspicion that, away from Akefia’s eye, had the pendant glow faintly around Yugi’s neck but both were unaware of it. After talking to the small girl, they were given offerings in fresh breads, cakes and a small pitcher of beer. Yugi took one sip out of curiosity and was marveled at its sweetness. Better than any lager he had downed in a minor bar crawl with colleagues in the past.

Urged with a nudge of Atemu’s tail against his own, they had announced their leave and a blessing for their offerings before they were heading towards the fields, people not at the square for their arrival bowing as they passed. Such respect was touching and Yugi ever so new to the higher position felt like he couldn’t thank enough with just their presence and continued guidance from above to keep the land constantly flowing and sustained. Their travel was quick and silent, Yugi’s eyes wandering about to view everything that he hadn’t seen since his immersion into this land. The rolling hills of green amid the sandy contrast were beautiful, sparse trees decorating the horizon. 

Yugi was in awe as he saw the fields in the distance, fertile lands tilled and sprouting grains swaying in golden waves from the light breeze. Wheat, barley and flax in their separate plots grew full of life. It was practically magical, a feat that no human farm could produce. The soft low of a zebu further away was the sign of livestock that provided milk, eggs and meat and, if Yugi wasn’t mistaken, date trees were full and high with their bounty. “This is simply magnificent! A marvel!” Yugi gasped, moving to the wooden gate to view the grains closer. Atemu smiled as he moved past Yugi, speaking that he made sure to spare no expense to provide and shape the land for the farmers that maintain the crops and livestock. Fresh food and water was always delivered with a prayer unto him, taking sacrificial offerings for their meals back at the palace.

“These lands are our thriving pride and joy. It is the single importance that I must see to its sustainability. Without it, my people would suffer. I am their god but even so, I cannot easily provide all. I want their lives to be just as they loved. They adore their hard work to provide for their families, to barter and craft as they’ve done in the past. From the New Kingdom in which I have lived, I wish to continue to see that life thrives here in our personal A’aru.” Yugi nodded, smiling softly as he whispered that Atemu was truly a noble god-king. They passed the farmland and the fields, continuing on what looked to be an endless path following the river. Yugi gazed around, the land before them almost a giant expanse of desert but was without the stifling heat that would take many a traveler away in its scorching grip back in the mortal realm.

The breeze tickled his face before seeing Atemu stop ahead of him, coming up beside him to see they have reached the existential edge of paradise. The river flowed into a waterfall off the edge of the land, lazily drifting clouds underneath just barely shielding the true Field of Reeds to which Yugi gasped upon seeing. The true A’aru as depicted by many hieroglyphs written in tombs within the Valley of the Kings. The resting place of many lives through the ages. Yugi’s very being swelled by history right before his very eyes. Of mythological lore made real that a being not native to the Saharan sands would be entrusted to see. He had seen it all, bore witness to a true afterlife yet but one fact remained to be seen.

“We pray to them, ask for their blessings and are sure to receive them as we live here but I have to ask, Atemu, can we see the gods and goddesses physically? To truly meet Osiris or Isis, even the great Amun-Ra?” Yugi asked as he looked at his partner. Atemu smiled and nodded. “We can if they so wish to show themselves. They stay within their pantheon and only come if there was truly great unrest here in my lands that could affect what lays below. A minor god under them despite my position as god-king among my people, I oversee all that I created and provided but should something be out of my control, then they will come to intervene. But that has yet to happen and surely nothing will ever happen so I have no need to prostrate myself in prayer for assistance and disturb them.”

Another nod met his explanation, satisfied with the answer and hoped as well that nothing will happen to his, no...their utopia. The people were kind. They worked hard to make a living and respected their gods with no sense of mistrust. They entrusted them with protection and safety, the door in which to reach this plane of the afterlife always guarded. No one of evil would find such a place and knowing this, Yugi felt that all would be well. Atemu was a great ruler and a wonderful god, he deserves the respect that he had gained of his people in creating this single personal and private world.

Alas, as blissfully appreciative as Yugi were to all the precautions that Atemu had to protect his home and people, one had slipped through that guard and laid in wait for the time to bring chaos upon them and show that their god-king isn’t as powerful as they thought. It was but a matter of time.

0

Time passed on and Yugi matured into his form seamlessly. He followed all lessons given to him either from Atemu or Yami, with the occasional sidetracking for more personal subjects, and maintained a strict meal plan to bring him to his proper weight needed before the first signs of ovulation. To know he was growing closer to it had him both excited and nervous. Atemu had been once more invested with the preparations which left him within Yami’s company much of the time as he prepared the room in which their copulation will occur. It was to be within the same room Yami introduced him to long ago, the pit filled with Saharan sands and outcropped with pillows for comfort. 

Atemu claimed he would remove the hanging chandelier to allow moonlight in to bathe the room, an open presentation for the gods to oversee and approve their union under the eye of those who represented fertility and motherhood. The two were in the throne room, entangled in their coils as Yugi rested his back to Yami’s chest. “I’m so nervous, Yami.” he whispered. Even for all the mental preparation the young god did, so many uncertainties plagued his thoughts. What if the seed didn’t catch, what if he fails to become gravid, what if there was the offshoot chance of infertility. These thoughts and many others buzzed an angry tune in his thoughts but bit his tongue to avoid worrying the elder god about it. 

It would do no good to have Atemu grow concerned this close to breeding. Yami smiled as he settled his arms around him, asking for Yugi to take a deep breath and relax. He reassured the small god that nothing would go wrong, that Atemu would take good care of him as he always does and for certainty, he would bear his children. “The magic he uses is potent and would never make a single mistake in his casting. Everything will go just as planned and soon, you’ll be carrying an important life inside you.” Yami spoke, resting a hand over Yugi’s serpent half. Yugi looked down before smiling, pressing a hand to Yami’s before bringing his head up to kiss him gently. The other knew just what he needed to hear and with his thoughts unburdened by self-doubt, he felt ready for the night. 

Once the moon is high, he’ll be in Atemu’s embrace, tangled deep in his arms and his coils as the god takes pleasure in his new form fully with the intent to conceive an heir to take Yugi’s place in the mortal realm. To tell his tale that he was willing to finally release for the people and be the gift to his still living mother to raise for the last of her years before she too was brought to this paradise. It was never a thought but Atemu read enough that for what Yugi left behind, it would be unjust for friends and family to not be in this utopia alongside their friend and son. It was a saddening case that with Sugoroku’s passing he couldn’t be brought to their land with conflicting cultural views of the afterlife but Yugi knew well enough that wherever he was, he was happy for him. 

As the day winded down to the hour, Yugi relaxed when he could, taking in small snacks of ta’amiya and light cuts of meat to have a full belly before Yami took him to the room where Atemu would be waiting for him. Nestled in his coils, Yugi held a dish of boiled quail eggs, munching on them quietly. Night had fallen and the moon gleaned on the horizon, not quite risen but it was well on its way. He had his bath, a soothing scented bath of cinnamon and lavender that relaxed his remaining frayed nerves. His body warmed to the thought of what would come to pass in just mere moments, downing another egg as he leaned against his coils. “I’ve been taught everything I could possibly expect from this. I have nothing to worry about and Atemu will be there with me every step of the way.” he breathed.

Yugi could equate himself to many things at this very moment and felt embarrassed at the very thought of it. He’d been together with both partners on many occasions and this was no different except the very importance of it and his mind wanted to think that if he couldn’t give an heir to his mate, the very god-king of the land he ruled, then what right would he have in being called queen mother. Another one gone and Yugi sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head back. Popping a few more into his belly, the small god huffed a little. He was certainly stress eating now. He needed to be calm and focused. “Stress eating isn’t good for you, little one.” Yugi squeaked as he raised his head and body to face Yami who smirked playfully as he took the now empty platter that the small god swore had at least three more boiled eggs there.

Catching the flick of a serpent tongue over his lips made him pout and Yami chuckled. “I couldn’t help it, they looked good enough to eat and I think you had quite a bit already. Not to say it’s a bad thing but again, stress eating won’t help your mood.” Yugi sighed, knowing he had to agree with his other partner. A warm hand rested over his cheek, bringing his gaze up to Yami who gave a relaxed smile. “Yugi, you have nothing to worry about. Clear your mind and think about Atemu. Think about what you two will create together. Even if nothing happens, we won’t love you any less. We have as many moons as it will take for you to bring life to us. And never ever think for a single second that you’re a disappointment if things don’t go as planned. We don’t plan to ever let you go.”

The heartfelt words brought a tear to Yugi’s eye and he nodded, feeling himself gathered into a strong hug and relaxed in Yami’s arms. Yami stroked the soft mane of hair fondly before pulling back to ask if Yugi was ready to head to their private haven. Atemu was waiting for him. Yugi looked into those beautiful hues of scarlet with its sparse flecks of violet and gave a warm smile as thanks for the encouraging words. Yami pressed his lips to his forehead before he guided Yugi from the room and towards their private haven. Through the hallway that once held a beautiful golden tone the last time he had come was now swathed in silver moonlight, a marvelous contrast that showed the change of mood that simple lighting brought.

The closer they got to the golden archway, the slower Yugi moved before coming to a stop mere inches behind the other who knocked on the golden wood. The door slowly opened and with it, a blast of fragrant lavender hit their senses, a pleasing hiss leaving Yami as Atemu peeked through the door with a smile. “Good evening to both of you. Is my dearest heart ready?” he asked as he looked down to Yugi who shuffled his body a little before giving a nod. A gentle pat on the shoulder shook away the nerves that wanted to build up again and smiled toward Yami before he slithered his way into the room. “Take care of him as you always do.” Atemu smiled as he leaned in, kissing Yami before telling him that there was no doubt of such. 

Once the other serpent left, the golden door was closed and Atemu turned his attention to Yugi who looked about the room in wonder. Around the floor in certain spots were censers that were burning lavender incense, letting the slow draught of fragrant dried flowers to fill the room with its scent. As he promised, the chandelier was magicked away to an open roof to allow the solid moonlight to shine down upon the pit of sand, pillows arranged around the edges. The small god just couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of the delicately prepared room, turning his head towards Atemu as he brushed his serpent form against his own, a gentle nudge to come to the pit as the elder god came up beside him.

**~0~**

Yugi followed after him, moving into the soft sand, looking up to the moonlight that graced the room with its silver glow. The sight of him bathed in moonlight stirred every possible string of desire in the god, urging him to follow his mate into the pit before bringing Yugi into his arms. They needed no words as Atemu brought Yugi into a gentle kiss, hand threading through the soft locks of obsidian and magenta as the other came to settle around his waist. A soft moan slipped past Yugi’s lips, his arms coming to slide around Atemu’s neck and pressed himself closer to the other. 

Heat began to pool in Yugi’s belly as warm lips caressed his own so sweetly, filled with the love that the god, his god-king, held for him. The coils he loved so much came to settle around him, Atemu pulling away only to press a light kiss to his forehead. Yugi smiled softly as his hands came down, feather light upon skin before reaching the hem of the tunic he wore to remove it. Both were dressed light, having no need for their usual adornments that would only prove to be a hindrance as their focus was their coupling, the act of making love and producing an heir. To have their gold and beaded collars would only get them scuffed or broken. 

Yugi let out a tender moan as the moistened lips graze along his neck and collar, hands stretching up to grasp at the god’s hair, almost wanting to lead him back up for another kiss but also knew that Atemu had other plans all of which catered to winding him up towards the burning gratification both sought. With a single thought, Yugi brought his coils to settle around Atemu’s body, reaching where he could and the other smiled tenderly against his neck, bringing his head up to press another sweet kiss to his lips. A light whisper of his name and a tug to the tunic he still wore had the elder god remove the garment. He felt he was wearing too much anyway as the heat began to pile upon itself. 

Now bare to the sacred moonlight, Atemu continued with his gentle touches, light caresses upon ivory skin as his lips ventured further down. The fluttering breaths roused Yugi’s chest, the pleasant ache begging for more of his mate’s touch and Atemu obliged to the silent request in Yugi’s eyes. Serpentine bodies slid against each other, teasing them with such anticipation that Yugi moaned for more. Alas, Atemu was rich in foreplay and instead of indulging what they both sought, he dragged the forked tongue over a perky nipple, gaining a wanton cry from his mate as his hips arched up into his own. Rough ventral scales grind upon each other with the move, a hiss escaping Atemu before he repeated the action to Yugi’s other nipple before continuing his course down. Yugi’s face was pleasantly flushed, mewls coaxed from him the more Atemu continued his fervent touches. 

The small god nearly begged to be enthralled, to be under his mate’s spell and feel all that he felt of him but for this pinnacle, he had to keep his mind open. “Atemu...please...” The gentle request had the other pulling his head up, black tongue making a short pass as he awaited what his sweet flower had to say in the intoxicating haze. Both bodies were feeling the effects, the peek of their shafts slowly parting the ventral slit on them both. Atemu was beside himself, wanting to bury deep into his mate, fill him full of his essence and bring forth a child strong in will as he was but kind and gentle in looks as his dearest flower. The line between instinct and rational thought was slowly growing blurred but he did not complain for a single moment as long as he could hear the sweet voice of his dearest heart. 

The last thing he wished is to harm his partner in reckless abandon to the urges of the serpent that made up half of him. Before, he knew the body was human and could rein it in better with Yami as his anchor but now, knowing he was mating with another serpent and one that is the essential female made the mind process everything differently. The sounds that Yugi made, the gentle writhing of his body underneath his own, it electrified every nerve in the elder god and he couldn’t hold the wild urge back much longer. Reaching out, he grasped a few of the silken pillows and brought them for Yugi to cushion himself, bringing him in once more for a deep kiss, slick tongues entangling in a passionate dance as Atemu’s hand drifted down. 

With ease, he coaxed the shafts out in full, Yugi giving a soft cry into his mouth as strong fingers expertly worked both shafts in one hand. A thumb teased both tips while slender digits caressed along the sides, growing wet from the slick liquids to pour from the tips in a slow leak down the shafts. Yugi wanted to beg. To plead for more of the ravenous touch but Atemu held his patience well even with the thin slits of his pupils telling the smaller serpent that his mind was too far gone. The controlled combination of the wild instinct and steely rationality was a carnal delight that had Yugi wanting more. To know that he was getting Atemu at his best made him just a bit appreciative that he could share this side of his partner. 

This is likely what Yami invokes of the other god when they were alone and Yugi was about to see the same of him now. Atemu pulled himself back from the tempting lips of his smaller mate, giving a pretty smirk to the small god and flicked his tongue out in a husky sibilance that Yugi tried to match. His addled thoughts clouded by the moment couldn’t perform the same which had the god chuckle. “Adorable~” he purred, bringing his head down to devour those sweet lips once more, pulling his hand away before sliding down further, feeling the swell of the slit that he would soon occupy and purred with delight. His precious mate was certainly ready for him and he wasn’t far off either with how tight his abdomen felt. 

Pulling his lips away one last time, Atemu gazed into his mate’s eyes as he asked quietly if Yugi was ready, knowing well of the small god’s many fears of this very moment. He thanked Yami deeply for being a constant pillar for Yugi to lean on when the worse of his worries shut him down. Atemu felt a little shame that he hadn’t been around often enough to do the same but he wanted to make so much perfect for this, make Yugi feel like the queen mother he was and imbue to him that he was worthy of bearing the children they both sought. Even if it took twice as long, Atemu would not care because it was Yugi who was making this all a reality. 

Yugi looked into the crimson eyes of his love, those trusting and loving eyes. Even drowned in raw, animalistic desires, the Atemu he always loved was still there. A smile split Yugi’s face as he nodded, resting his arms around the other’s neck and brought himself up enough to whisper in Atemu’s ear that he was ready to make a child with him. Those tender words spurred the other, a pleased sound escaping the god as he moved his coils and slid down his mate’s body. The drag of the weeping shafts over his scales made Yugi pant as he felt Atemu draw closer and closer. Wriggling under the other with anticipation, Yugi watched Atemu. 

He watched the curl of their bodies as his serpent half adjusted his own while tightly anchored, watched his hips as he moved to get into position, the slide of his hands as he took the heavy shafts in one, giving each a light stroke before he felt them pressed against the vent, getting a sharp hiss of pleasure out of the smaller. It was happening, it was really happening! Yugi felt his breath catch as Atemu pressed inside slowly, the vent yielding easily to the prodding flesh, before a moan was drawn from the smaller god. Lips pressed light along his stomach as the larger serpent continued to ease in slow, bringing out more wanton moans from the body underneath. Yugi was lost to the haze of bliss that swept through his form like a warm current so sweet and stifling and... _oh!_

Yugi’s eyes snapped open as a rush of air left his lungs in a sharp exhale. A growl came from Atemu as he buried himself deeper but the growl wasn’t one of struggle but of acceptance, of satisfying a deeply seated and needful desire. It was with utter clarity Yugi noted both a conscious and unconscious desire that swept over Atemu, one that he knew he couldn’t do when the smaller god was human but as a serpent, he could blossom further than before. Metaphorically open his petals wider to the shining sun of the god-king that was his mate and take in what he couldn’t before. That knowledge is what had Yugi’s world crash down upon him in a euphoric daze, a sharp cry of Atemu’s name as the god locked completely inside of him with both shafts.

By the gods, Yugi couldn’t pull any of his thoughts together, all of his mind a jumbled mess of disconnected pleasures. The heat, the feel, the fullness...all of it was a sensation that lit a fire and chilled his body all at once that he felt like he wasn’t in his own flesh. Being their first consummation in Yugi’s new form, the small god was reliving their very first time together, of being in the presence of the twin gods as they flirted and took care of him, easing him into the position with care that would soon bring him to the point he was in now. Mating, breeding, letting their wildest instinct take charge and breathe in the very essence of the animal that formed them energized by the human passion, love and devotion they held for each other. A rasping purr of his name escaped the god pinned close to him, Atemu not making a move quite yet, reveling in this beautiful moment of their bond so existential. It had been so long, so many millennia, an acute reminder of the first copulation he had with Yami. Of their first lock, of the tender gasps he pulled from the other god, rutting so slow and sweet into the willing body of his partner god and precious ka to his very being.

Now, Atemu was sharing their firsts with his mate, his heart, his jb, his brilliant desert flower. For a life cut short, he had achieved the best of both in his ascension and reaped all the beauty and promise attached with it in his personal slice of paradise. Unable to wait and reminisce any longer, Atemu brought his arms underneath Yugi, getting another breathless gasp from his spaced partner. A touch of fangs to his belly that tickled as well as spark an electrified shudder in Yugi and they were lost in their passionate embrace. Atemu rocked slow, drawing out each movement to let his mate feel every solid inch of the heated flesh delving deep.

The god breathed a happy purr with each rock into the warmth wrapped snug around him. Such a welcomed feeling enveloped so deep in his precious mate, connecting with him in such a way that only scratched the surface before. Not to say that nights shared in beautiful intimacy before his precious flower’s transformation was anything less but this was a connection far deeper, rooted further than comprehension. Yugi was a godsend from the gods themselves, a constant gift that Atemu enjoyed unwrapping to a new surprise and the one he would unravel soon would be the greatest one he could ever receive.

The thought of it spurned the serpent to up his pace, glancing up to see the shine of the moonlight that lit Yugi’s fair skin, highlighting the rapture on his mate’s face. The delicious expression was ingrained into the elder god’s mind, one to reflect back on when in the privacy of his own thoughts, growling softly as he shifted his coils and rucked Yugi up just a little before giving a strong roll of the hips, getting a wail of pleasure from his mate. A smirk pulled across Atemu’s lips as he continued to roll deep into Yugi, relishing in every moan, every pant and every wail that came from his pretty lips.

Under the glow of the moon and the ancient deities’ eye, they continued to show their love and deepest connection, a tawny hand slipping between the two to grasp onto the weeping shafts that begged for the touch of the other, Yugi’s voiceless pleas heard even when they hardly sounded. Atemu granted him respite, to break the dam that held back everything, dragging the last utterance of the small god’s pleasures from his throat as he came, the twitch and shudder of the twin shafts between his fingers spilling the warm essence over his belly. As the energy was drained from him, leaving his body completely spent and lax, hazed violets glanced down, seeing the flick of Atemu’s tongue. He tasted the air, found vigor of the musk and satisfaction of his body’s content and drove in for a few more paces, claiming the last of Yugi’s strength with a vocal rumble crossed of the deepest growl and tantalizing hiss as the shafts swelled and unloaded their bounty. Copious warmth filled Yugi’s form as he gave a soft whimper, feeling their tails curl in a loving embrace while petite hands went to thread through Atemu’s hair. “A-Atem—”

“Mmm, don’t speak little one. Relax...let my essence fill you, settle inside you.” Atemu breathed, smiling against his skin, lightly damp with exertion which was met with a light pass of the tongue, making Yugi shiver at the gentle touch. They laid there, sated and content, thin fingers running through the loose strands of maroon and obsidian. Atemu didn’t pull away and Yugi didn’t force him, knowing the god will move when he was ready even though his reforming thoughts were screaming at him to move and find a basin in which to clean up. Yugi didn’t know how much time passed but the movement of the other god roused him from the light doze he had fallen into, the black serpentine form slowly untangling from his, shafts drawn free from the spent passage.

**~0~**

Free to move, Yugi rolled onto his side now, serpent body drawing into a loose coil as Atemu went to grab what he needed. The censers had long burned out but their aromatic scent still filled with the air with a light dusting of lavender, making Yugi hum happily, Atemu returning to his side with a basin filled with water, a roll of steam lifting from the water’s surface with a touch of his magic to warm it. The god got to work, passing the warm cloth over the exhausted form of his mate, Yugi sighing in relief as the tackiness of sweat and other fluids was swept away to allow him a comfortable sleep where the morning promised a full and relaxing bath. Wiped clean, Yugi watched Atemu as he went to do the same for himself, finishing up rather quick before coming to lay beside his sleepy mate.

Yugi smiled, snuggling closer to the stronger body, feeling his coils settling around him as the two prepared to drift off. A hand touched along his hip, running down over his white and lavender scales before he heard Atemu whisper softly. “Thank you.” His reply was instant, a hand moving to the other, threading his fingers with Atemu’s, and squeezed. “No, thank you...thank you for everything. This life...this home...and you.” A soft sibilance, so sweet and happy, rumbled from the strong chest and Yugi placed a kiss against it, right over the heart before they were driven into slumber as their tired bodies finally succumbed to rest. Before the mind has shut down to slumber’s quiet embrace, Yugi was given one last thought to think of. To think of the space he fell into, of that disconnection between mind and body that was so powerful and pleasurable on a different scale. 

The god’s ability to bring him to that level, to reach a space so high only to bring him back down was something Yugi didn’t expect but didn’t have any arguments toward it. A small fact that highlighted itself from the past, of reading, studying, learning about the many facets of personal interests befitting toward his budding sexuality. This was one that spoke of mutual trust and deep bonds, of one’s ability to control a body locked deep in a subspace and to bring them back safely. He was sure Atemu, for his age and position in history, would not know of such a thing but Yugi was willing to explain, to teach him and have him understand this level of connection that sparked itself without premise and let him understand the control he had sparked and shared with his own dissonance between instinct and rational thought.

But for now, it was time for rest. For his mind to relax and body to settle and let the essence of his god-king work. There was no doubt that Atemu may see to a second round in the morning, to ensure mating was a success, and Yugi will need all the rest he could get. However, once more with night upon this personal A’aru and all asleep with their blanket of safety of the gods that watched them, another was on the move yet again. Sharp russet glared as a body now stood out in the open, in the square before the statue of the gods. Darkness swirled around his feet, clawing at the dark skin as the venomous voice of the monster confined to his body spoke to him.

The pathetic monarch above had done his part and knowing this made it time to instill the fear, the distrust of his people with something well out of his control. The jackal smirked as he raised a hand and the swirling shadows began to run, stretch out like roots from the anchor that was Akefia. They crawled into homes and over the bodies of the infected, provoking the parasites that waited, woke them and fueled their wicked infliction upon the chosen. It will be slow but the moment the first body falls to it then chaos will stretch over the land. It will create the perfect distraction and when the king is lost to the woes of his people, then the next to fall will be his mate, the outsider he brought in. 

Zorc will take away all just as he had done to the monster and relish every single second of despair and pain that came with it. Atemu may be a god now but he allowed his weaknesses to come back and those very weaknesses will be his downfall. The puzzle won’t be able to save him this time, that Zorc promised.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since that night. As the young god expected, Atemu did take on another round in the morning to ensure a viable chance before escorting the small serpent to the bathing chambers. They washed up with care, Yugi smiling at the hands to cleanse him before they were dressed for the day. “Do you have to honor your court today?” Yugi asked, settling the gauzy silk around his shoulders before looking at the elder god. Atemu sighed as he nodded, settling the diadem in place. Oh how he wished he didn’t have to take the time to honor his duties, rather wishing to spend his time with Yugi but it was his part in the realm. Yugi smiled as he moved to Atemu’s side, raising himself up with his tail to press a kiss to his cheek. 

It would do him some good to really spend some time with Yami for being so patient with them. Yugi ushered Atemu off to take care of his duties, heading off himself to return back to the bedroom to see if Yami was up. As expected, when the smaller god peeked into the room, the other was still asleep, buried under the pillows in a mild compromise without the entwining bodies of his partners. This made Yugi smile and giggle a bit as he moved over to the bed, seeing the end of his tail sticking out from under the mountain of pillows that Yami took to hiding under. “My poor king must’ve felt so lonely while we were gone.” Yugi cooed, running a hand over the tail and felt it shift under his touch. 

Yugi knew they would have to make it up to the other god eventually but for the time being, the smaller god decided to instead bury under the pillows with him, snuggling himself close to the slumbering body happily. Another shift had Yami turning his head sleepily to the smaller and smiled, drawing his arm around the slender waist and pulled Yugi close. “Morning...” he mumbled and Yugi returned the greeting as he felt the larger tail snake its way around him. “You’re still sleepy, Yami. Rest just a little longer.” The god let out a deep exhale, bending to the request as he tucked his head into Yugi’s hair and promptly drifted back to sleep. Yugi gave another giggle and tucked himself in for the long run. 

No matter how much Yami desired it, he was certainly not a morning person. But even so, Yugi and Atemu still loved him and wouldn’t change his habits for the world. As Atemu sat in for the daily report, his head rose to the word of a few of the elderly folk showing signs of fatigue faster than normal and this drew a mild concern. It wasn’t as if this wasn’t a problem before but the people knew if the work was too much to rest and start anew once they were well and able. This was a rule silently imposed on everyone, man, woman and child, so to hear that the elders were slowing down before the morning sun crests over the horizon was troubling. Looking towards the small scribe, Atemu told him to continue his observation of those that showed such fatigue and ask them to sit out from their daily work if necessary. 

Their offerings will be pardoned during such downtime until they were recovered in full. The scribe wrote it down and nodded, bowing to the god-king before leaving. When he was gone, Atemu sighed as he moved from the throne and towards a balcony that overlooked his kingdom. The early morning folk were bustling about to begin their work in opening their shops for trade and purchase, others ready to do their chores. Nothing was perceived as wrong but something prickled at the back of his neck as if something big was lingering on the horizon. His eyes narrowed at the thought. 

No...nothing could ever be wrong in his paradise, in the home he had created from the cusp of his own thoughts of a peaceful afterlife for himself. Atemu always oversaw those he summoned to this space and none were considered evil or vile. His people were happy there...so what could leave this bitter taste in his mouth and the sense of dread crawling his spine? A growl left him before pulling himself from the balcony. He won’t trouble himself on the matter for now but he will certainly keep a closer eye on things. He can’t allow anything to become of his paradise and somehow incite danger. Not when one of his fondest dreams were about to become reality. 

Yugi would have his child, bear an heir to the throne that he didn’t have when he was alive. 

Atemu couldn’t afford to lose something so important when it was so close nor the people that entrusted their extended life to him. 

When Yugi woke next, it was to a tickling sensation at the base of his skull. He chuckled softly to the touch, the wandering fingers making their passes now as they caressed the hairline at his neck and down the slender column towards his shoulder. Along his arm and finally ending at his hand which was taken in a soft grip. “Mmm, is it still morning, Yami?” The small god asked. Yami confirmed such, moving to unbury the two from the mountain of pillows so they could get out and prepare for the day. Gathering their clothing and heading off to the bathing chambers, Yami asked of how the night with Atemu went. 

The flush to cover the smaller’s face was enough of an indicator and the other chuckled, speaking that it was the same for him as well. “Atemu proves far beyond comparison of being a wonderful partner. It’s a shame that he never procured a wife during his time of living but he did pass on when he was quite young. A lost to the world, really.” Yugi nodded in agreement but was still proud of himself and the position that he held now that would grant Atemu the missing part of his life that was lost. A hand came to rest over the serpent half and hoped to the gods that favor shone on him to provide that very piece. Another came to land over his, bringing violet eyes up to Yami’s who smiled. The god whispered for him to not worry and that all would go just as they hoped. 

Neither god had no worries that Yugi would fail in the duty presented to him. Yugi smiled, thanking him and Yami grinned. “You can thank me by joining me for a late breakfast. I hate sleeping in but the benefit is that I get to have the remainder of the morning left to spend with you while Atemu works~” Yami cooed, making the smaller god laugh good naturedly as the two washed up before donning their garments for the day, forgoing their gold and jewels aside from the pendant that always settled around Yugi’s neck, and left to head off to the dining hall for their meal. Breakfast was a calm affair, Yugi sharing little details of his old life back in the mortal realm, stories of his school days both good and bad which prompted some disgust from Yami of how he was treated by his peers. “How terrible they treat someone so innocent like that. Atemu would smite them where they stand if he ever knew.” Yami uttered haughtily before digging his teeth into a bread roll. 

Yugi chuckled and nodded, knowing that the elder god would if his eye could’ve expanded past Egypt. But that was the past, Yugi mentioned as he finished up a vine of grapes, those people have moved on to better things most likely if at all. It was something the male didn’t impose on figuring out after the initial rounds that were promptly ceased after gaining the friends he long sought for. “They have been my anchor throughout the rest of my school years. You would like them. They’re extremely sweet and nice.” Yugi said with a fond smile, the god watching his partner’s expression as he spoke of them. A hand moved, coming to rest over Yugi’s which brought his gaze up to a warm scarlet. Do you miss what you left behind?, was the question on the air. 

Yugi knew sparingly this question was asked by both when he reminisced of his old life and it was a valid question worth asking. The gods knew that Yugi was happy with them, happy to be in such a place where happiness and the love of the ancient culture that he could live in at their side was a combination only thought to be in books and fairy tales. But when he thought of the mortal realm, of the friends and living family he had left behind, they viewed his longing with concern, that perhaps the novelty of the realm was beginning to take its toll on the smaller god. Yugi smiled as he moved to rest a hand over Yami’s, bringing himself closer. “You ask me that every time and every time my answer won’t change. I love it here and I love who I am mated to. Out of so many that you could ask into such a position, you chose me. It truly warms my heart as I can admit to being so lonely back home. So I buried myself into learning of this history, trying to connect every dot I could find which finally brought me here.” 

A warm smile pulling across his face, Yugi brought himself up to press a light kiss to Yami’s cheek. Yugi knew well he wouldn’t change anything that had happened to his life, wouldn’t exchange this experience for anything in the world. Not when he had something important to uphold now. The other god smiled in return, bringing the smaller god closer to press a proper kiss to soft lips before settling back in to finish up their breakfast, Yami making sure that Yugi had his fill as he should to nourish himself and the growing life inside. The day went on normally, Atemu surprisingly engrossed into the day’s duties so neither of his partners had seen him throughout the day until dinner that night. Yugi noticed during the meal that there was a sunken, dark look in the elder god’s eyes and had asked if everything went well during the day. 

“You were rather busy today that you had missed lunch.” Atemu looked to Yugi and gave his best smile, telling him that he was left to overthink on some matters pertaining to the town below. This was met with Yami asking if he should take over for tomorrow’s proceedings but the other shook his head. The last thing Atemu wanted was for the matter of the sick townsfolk to bear down on Yami and in extension Yugi. Neither needed to know of such stress that was likely to take his sleep. It was thought to be an outside force that managed to reach his paradise, something that hasn’t happened in thousands of years. So why start now? It was troubling and the worsening fact is in the event it was something pertaining to magic. Yugi wasn’t equipped to handle magical matters yet and while the puzzle was his guard, if he can’t utilize it as a catalyst then it would put not only him but their unborn child in danger. 

Atemu couldn’t risk either of those options to happen. 

This left the two worried but they abide by Atemu’s request as they continued on with dinner. “Ah yes, Yugi, you will be visited by the court healer tomorrow to check on your health. Hope you’ve been keeping yourself fed and resting when needed.” Yugi nodded with a smile, telling the other that Yami made sure of it too. Atemu gave another smile, nodding before dinner continued with little distraction from then on. But as the three settled in for slumber after their evening bath, Atemu had sat outside on the balcony as the smaller god was peacefully asleep within Yami’s coils but the other wasn’t asleep yet. Rather, he had been but noticed quickly that the last wasn’t in the nest with them. Raising himself while being careful to not wake Yugi, Yami looked to the fluttering curtain that shrouded the form sitting outside. “Atemu please. Come to bed.” Yami whispered but received no response from him. 

This had the other frowning as he slowly crawled from the bed, tucking pillows around Yugi to keep him in slumber before moving towards the elder god and settled beside him. Atemu knew by his presence what he was going to ask and gave a light sigh. The god couldn’t divulge everything in fear that it would bring stress to the two but told Yami the barest things that were on his mind. Yami listened passively, reaching to entwine their fingers together. “Atemu, you know better than anyone else that I will worry for you as part of your soul. If something brings you this much unrest, it’s only fair that I will try to help ease it. Yugi won’t notice it for now but he has a sharp, strong mind. He will soon and that is something we both don’t want to happen. I ask...no...I beg of you, if this becomes too much, tell me and I will take over.” Atemu closed his eyes, the hand resting on the sandstone banister gripping tight. 

He knew that was the wise option as it was part of the duties given when Yami was first split from his ba. As the ka of his soul, when Atemu could not perform his duties above or had to do his visitations of the town below, Yami would sit in for him. But this matter that had landed in his lap, he didn’t want to put pressure on the other god when his focus was on their gravid mate. The elder god already felt shame for the little time he had to spend with Yugi since their initial night before when he should be there to cater and watch over him. Yami felt the hand tense within his own and knew sleep would not come easy for Atemu. The god knew of ways to bring the other slumber he so desired but didn’t act on it, he just sat with him, both looking to the moon as it crossed the sky. 

When Yami couldn’t stay up longer was enough for Atemu to finally bring himself to bed, tucking Yami back in place with Yugi before coiling his form around them, seeing the twin smiles crossing their faces and smiled in return. “I’m so sorry, my precious _ka_ and darling _jb_. This matter that weighs on my mind is just far beyond what I expect to ever come to our paradise. I fear it being something that shouldn’t be but I just hope it’s all but a speculation.” He whispered solemnly, resting his head on his hand and made to watch the two through the rest of the night. 

0 

The next morning had Yami awoken to the scribe holding a papyrus sheet to him once he was fully conscious. A note from Atemu bearing an important request of the other god. After Yugi’s appointment and breakfast, he was to start lessons with their smaller partner in harnessing magic. The other felt it was too soon to consider such, especially with the condition Yugi was in but knew well that Atemu wouldn’t pose such at a time where the option was still a viable one. This irked him in more ways than one, that there was something else Atemu was keeping hidden from him that wasn’t discussed last night. “It has to deal with the town. I’m sure of it.” Yami muttered to himself before thanking the scribe and sent him on his way before climbing out from the nest. Long limbs and body stretched out before hearing a sound to reach his ears, turning to see Yugi rolling onto his back, lids sliding open to reveal the precious gems hidden behind them. “Morning, darling flower. You are scheduled to meet with the court healer today. Let’s get some food in you before she arrives.” 

Yugi smiled and nodded, stretching a little before making his way out of bed and followed after Yami to get their morning bath. The change in waters from warm to cool were soothing on skin and scales, feeling the basin dumped over his head before Yami got to work on his hair. The other asked simple questions, of any aches or pains he felt since the night. Yugi shook his head, only mentioning minor cases of bloating, hands drifting along the serpent half as he spoke of it. Yami smiled, brushing a hand through the soaked locks. “Perfectly acceptable. Just your body adjusting and doing so well. Such a delightful honor to know all was done so perfectly.” Yami purred as he went to lather the soap into Yugi’s hair. 

The smaller god smiled, knowing that meant that so far, things were proceeding just as they should. He would love for Atemu to know of this but alas, he was busy once more. Busier than usual, Yugi came to note. It disappointed him a little to know Atemu didn’t have the usual free time but even when the town below hardly asked for anything, Atemu still had the duty of watching over his people just as he had in the past. The god just hoped that whatever took most of his time won’t exhaust him. Yami sensed his unease, pressing a hand to his cheek before moving to settle in front of him. “What’s wrong?” Yugi looked up before looking down, whispering that he was worried about Atemu. Yami smiled softly, trying to keep the morose feeling out of it. 

He was worried too but if Atemu thought that he would be better off not knowing, at least for now until the other forced him to spill, then the god won’t entertain the thought. Yami told the other that he was apprehensive too but trusts in the elder god to have things handled. “And if not, then he will have to contend with me and Atemu never win power struggles against me when his health is of concern.” Yami teased which brought another easy giggle from Yugi as he imagined the thought. Yami was truly everything Atemu was not as his ka and for the small god, it was such an interesting parallel to see when one was to try comparing them side by side. They continued with their bath, Yami scenting his body with lavender oils before they were free to get out of the bath. Yugi dried off and was dressed in a modest decorated shendyt and light shirt, wrapping the sheer wrap over his shoulders and knotted nicely. 

Yami smiled as he looked him over, commenting on such beauty before he allowed the smaller to go about resting in their room until the court healer was ready to see him. Yugi gave a tiny sigh as he rested in the mountain of pillows that made up the space, a nice little niche spot with a curtain made to be a reading spot for him whenever he needed it. He used it once before but found he loved curling up in their nest of pillows more with the comforting lingering presence of his two mates there. A hand slid over his hip lightly, looking down to the serpent that was his form. No matter how much he gazed upon his tail and markings, it was sheer awe to know he was a Naga like his partners. 

The ivory scales with hints of lavender, the markings that shared the same lavender coloring and his cream ventral scales was all an amazing sight to see. To think this was the form they chose for him and it fits so well. A knock on the door had Yugi bring his gaze up before he called for the one behind it to come inside. The door slid open and a stout little woman came inside with a bow before shuffling over to him. “Ah, the god-king asked for me to commence your weekly checkup. See to it that everything is proceeding nicely and that there are no complications in your health or the development of the child.” Yugi nodded, sitting himself up so that the healer could check him over. 

  


While the paradise wasn’t as modern as the realm he came from, with magic abundant around the place, he was sure the woman had training to do what was necessary to keep a fine track of everything that didn’t require the things Yugi would envision like an ultrasound machine. He kept a close eye on the woman as she unloaded her tools, seeing a few jars set down before she was back on her feet. She picked up one jar to pull a little of the oil inside over her hands. She hummed as she did so, Yugi asking the curious question on his mind and she chuckled, explaining it was an oil akin to sanitizer that was always used before any sort of medical work. With a nod, Yugi settled back as told and the woman got to work, to his amazement, her hands shone with a faint aura, running carefully over his chest to start, asking him to breathe deeply before releasing and checking his pulse with a nod. All good there, she spoke as she began to move down. 

Yugi shivered to the touch of her hands, feeling them prod at the ventral scales and soft murmurs to come from her lips. “Soon enough you’re due for a full examination but we’ll have that happen once you have your first shed.” she uttered, Yugi giving a near squeak as fingers nearly brushed over the slit. It’s one thing when his mates mess around there, it would take some getting used to when it’s someone else, even the court healer. She chuckled at the reaction, telling him she understood the reaction and took no offense to it. Anyone would have a mild uneasiness to physical and routine care checks. “Now for the important one.” she hummed as she felt along the lower half of his form, pressing down carefully along the sides of his body. Yugi watched her with an apprehensive gaze as she worked. 

He could only hope for good news from her. There was a bit more prodding before Yugi saw a smile spread across her face as she pulled her hands back, standing. The words to leave her had made Yugi ecstatic. He was in perfect health and felt the telltale signs of development. It would take a few weeks but when he shows, it would only be a matter of time. “So my doctor’s orders to you is to keep yourself healthy. Eat when you can and stay to cooler spots. Nothing extreme and if our dear god-king asks, mate safely. He will not be excused from my medical ravings if he puts any harm to you or the child.” Yugi snickered but nodded, thanking the healer before she did a few more quick examinations before she was done, packing away her things and told him when she would next visit. Twice a week it will be unless conditions change and should any emergency or complications come along, Yugi was to summon her immediately. 

“Thank you so much for all your work. It will take me some getting used to as nothing regarding medical is the same here as I have it at home but I put my full trust in you to help me through the pregnancy.” Wow, Yugi could never imagine ever saying a sentence like that in reference to him at any point of his life but just the thought of life growing in him still made him infinitely giddy despite his worries for his busy mate. The healer smiled, bowing to him before saying her goodbyes and left the room. Once she had left, Yugi decided to take her advice of finding a cooler spot to settle and moved along, taking the pendant to settle around his neck before heading out the bedroom and going down the hall. He thought about stopping at the kitchen for something easy to snack on but the idea of food churned his stomach negatively and hummed a little before deciding to continue on his way, thinking of places to settle. The sun was high for the afternoon so most of the palace would be rather warm. Sitting beside the pond wouldn’t do much but Yugi remember of what he’d like to call the sun room for its golden halls when the sun shines just right. 

It was far from the sunlight at the time and Atemu set the chandelier back after they had left the following morning. So he was sure it would be the cooler room for the time being where he can relax in the sand. The thought pleased him and began heading for the room with a happy hum. But as Yugi went along, the pendant grew warm against his chest and looked down to it curiously. This wasn’t the first time it reacted like this but this warmth was different. As if it was trying to warm him. But of what is what made Yugi wonder but he wasn’t attuned to magic yet to understand the knowledge of such a warning thus it was left unknown to him. The golden doors were pushed open to the darkened room and the coolness of the air refreshed Yugi as he made his way inside and settled into the pit. 

“Mmm, I’m sure Yami won’t mind if we rest here, do you, baby?” Yugi cooed to the barely there lump. It was still a boggling concept of just how the child will develop but no matter whether it will be a live birth or working around an egg, it was the truest form of love he could demonstrate for Atemu and he will make sure the child was carried through to term. Nestling himself in his coils, Yugi settled in to rest, hand coming to rest over the serpent half with care. 

0 

It was only a mere few weeks of observation before the real disaster struck the realm of the afterlife. As it were, Atemu still busied himself with the vigilant watch over the sick, their sudden illness taking on symptoms that he could not place as the moment they felt well enough to stand, they were once more bedridden and left unable to work. It was as if they were being puppeted for their health to throw his mind into complete overdrive out of concern to learn just what was causing such an effect. As such, this pulled him from both partners who would address to such but knew as much as they wanted to pull Atemu from it before the stress brought further bags to his beautiful kohl-lined eyes, the god would not yield. This was his paradise, his utopia and home to all. If Atemu allowed this to continue far beyond his power and someone actually passes, their soul would have nowhere to go. 

To be entrapped in eternal purgatory from passing within the afterlife would be such a terrible blow of his authority towards his own plane of existence. Yugi himself was full of worry for the god-king as the business kept him from him and Yami and poor Yami was just a ball of tenseness that one could see it as he roamed the halls. Surely this was a troubling fact when the ka of Atemu’s soul was restless but he tried to not be. Oh how he tried. He sought to use the lessons in magic for Yugi as an out from the dread creeping inside like a monster trying to consume his very being but to see Atemu miss meals, have him coming back to their nest late in the evening then not actually sleeping, it was hard. 

It showed the most as Yugi finally learned to harness a small flame cupped in his hands, controlled through the pendant. The small god tried to show his success to the other only to see the faraway gaze that dimmed the gorgeous scarlet. The call of his name had only startled the other god from his frazzled musings. “Yami...you’re tired. You should rest.” Yugi whispered as he let the flame fizzle out from his hands so he could rest them around the other’s waist. For Yugi himself, he knew how the god felt and felt terrible there was little he could do to ease that feeling of helplessness the other was in. Something deep inside the smaller god told him something wicked rests upon the horizon. It was hard to place and it certainly didn’t help the golden pendant urged him to delve into the unknown problem himself as if Yugi had some sort of answer to stop it. 

He didn’t, he truly didn’t and knew that the idea of putting himself in any risk with how far along he was would only bring further worry onto both gods and just couldn’t do that to both of them. Alas, they had to do something...anything before they saw Atemu collapse to the weight of his responsibilities. A hand came to rest over his own, bringing his gaze up to Yami as the other smiled softly, a weak little smile that told him enough and Yugi wasn’t going to have it with an excuse. Yami needed rest and Yugi will be sure that he got it. But before they could leave the spot where they situated themselves, the small scribe had burst into the room with a cry of emergency. This brought Yami to better awareness as he asked what was wrong, the poor boy babbling in a panic that his words were nearly jumbled together but there was enough clarity for them to catch the gist of what he had to say. 

Those that were under the weather had gotten worse. Their healthy glow now a horrid pallor that grew worse by the hour. Eyes sunken into their faces and hair growing coarse and coming out in slow patches. It was a horrible sight and Atemu had gone down to see to those affected. “He asked me to bring Yami but for the queen mother, you must return to your room until further notice.” The scribe finished. Both hearts palpated with fear before Yami asked the young child to escort Yugi back to the room, leaving as easy from the very palace in a gust of wind that left Yugi behind. Yugi frowned as he grasped nothing but air as the other left him, hands moving down to rest over the visible spot. All these emotional hits were certainly taking its toll but Yugi couldn’t let it overwhelm him. Their child was still in the growing stage but the healer had spoken that the time would soon be here. No stress or strenuous activity she spoke to him after his latest checkup. 

This matter now had terrible timing to occur as Yugi would find no rest while both his mates were gone to attend to the town below. “Queen mother,” The scribe spoke, catching Yugi’s attention and saw the small hand raised to him. “Let me escort you back to your room.” The god had nothing to protest against it and nodded, taking the scribe’s hand and followed after the smaller boy as he led him towards his room. Down below, the people were rightfully panicking, prostrated before the god-king as they begged for his forgiveness. Did they make him angry somehow? Was the sudden illness a result of their incompetence? Atemu tried to ease them but even his calming words did little to placate them, a first in centuries but it’s to be expected. This entire matter was a first since this paradise was created. Nothing ever went wrong to such an effect and to know they live among gods, whether it be Atemu himself or the righteous deities within their pantheon, brought them panic of their divine punishment. 

“Enough!” A voice boomed over the crowd, Yami landing at Atemu’s side, the gales that brought him down dispersing. “I know you all are scared and are rightfully allowed to do so but you have my word, our word, that none of this is meant to be viewed as a punishment.” Yami spoke as he moved forward. He told them since the first case that Atemu had been working tirelessly to figure out the cause of it. He gave the barest details to him, his ka, and left him in the dark until this point where the condition had gotten worse. This matter isn’t one of incompetence or divine judgment but a matter of an unknown force. “Ease your anxious hearts, my people. We will get to the bottom of this. Together.” he finished, looking to Atemu as he held a hand to him. Atemu looked to the outstretched limb then into the scarlet hues of the other that begged for him to not do this alone. The worry in his eyes was clear and the elder god knew he couldn’t leave Yami out of the matter anymore. 

This was something that would be shared between them both, that they would solve together. They had people to protect and a mate above with an egg growing. They must get to the bottom of this before this situation finds to bring stress to Yugi and lead him to a premature lay. Asim was the first to come forward, bowing before the gods and promised that he will continue his duties as the guard to this land and help in his own way. If anything foreign had somehow found their peaceful home, then it was on him to find it as he was tasked to guard the entry point and even a moment from it could have been their downfall. Atemu nodded. “I will continue to watch all from the palace. Do not seek this problem yourself as I want no one else to fall to the same illness before a cure is found.” The people were brought to ease at once, now bowing before their gods out of respect and admiration for their continued protection. Their trust was unwavering and knew that this would not be beyond their power. 

This curse that dared to infect their land would find to be extinguished soon enough. The small girl familiar to Yugi came running up, bowing before the two before asking about Yugi. Yami smiled as he lowered himself to speak to the girl quietly, people slowly going back to their normalcy but as they did, Akefia glared from the roof of another home. Curse that pharaoh! He spat to the side as he watched them. Oh how he wished to rub that smug little look from his face to show he had absolutely **NOTHING** handled among his people. To kill one of the sick ones would run the fact home nicely but once more, Zorc had snapped at him to not rush. The seed of doubt was planted and the parasites will proceed their infection as normal. Infect more in silence until the doubt feeds into the prayers of the people and brings Atemu’s attention further from his mate. 

“The next step will be his palace. Find his mate and destroy his child. He can’t keep eyes on both his mate and his people as easily as he thinks now that his weaker ka is thrown into the game.” Zorc uttered and Akefia smirked. The demon does speak an honest truth. The expression on the god-king had delighted him to know that this situation was on the precipice of that iron will of his. To be unable to combat the unknown in his own private paradise. He would lose sleep, lose confidence and his weaker ka can only do so much. Akefia mocked too often that Yami was only a courtesan worth his position to lay inverted for the god-king when he desired it until Yugi came along. Soon enough, Atemu’s whole life will fall apart just as his had and Zorc will finally get the sole revenge he had waited for since his sealing long ago. 

“Honestly, I thought you were just a nuisance that continued to stay attached to me after you had your ass kicked in the past and we both lost our lives but this plan, in a place where even the pharaoh doesn’t have all the power, is completely ingenious and I will enjoy every second of it.” Akefia murmured as he went to jump from the roof and wander off out of sight of the townsfolk. “Well of course it’s ingenious. With power comes great responsibility and if he can’t remember that which had cost him his life in the past, history is always doomed to repeat itself but with different results. And this time, the evil will be the one that reigns supreme over the precious Pharaoh as everything is taken from him as he had done to you.” 

“Just remember your part of the deal for being your host still.” 

“Of course, of course~” Akefia gave a nod though within, Zorc sneered in disgust. Sure, a mate would meet him soon, once the other was thrown into purgatory alongside the bastard pharaoh. They would make wonderful company together while he took the world into his claws as he should’ve three thousand years ago. The monster had no use for emotional baggage like Akefia. The loss of his family and entire clan was just a catalyst to have an agreeable pawn to use and finally, his worth was about to shine right here in the afterlife. The old jackal was none the wiser to being used yet again for his agenda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the art piece shown here was a commission done by the amazing [ ZakuraRain ](https://twitter.com/ZakuraRain)
> 
> take the time to look at their work, all of it is beautiful with gorgeous colors and did an amazing job to envision Naga Yugi for this story~
> 
> do not claim or repost this work. i was given permission to use it for an illustration for the story


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have come and gone and with it, the two gods were at their busiest. The matter of the town below had taken precedence and while Yugi knew he would forgive them for the little time they had for him, the very same he felt abandoned. Surely just emotional thinking brought on by his pregnancy but he wanted to spend time with them, even if it was just a mere rest in the palace garden. The mornings and afternoons were so barren without their presence as Yami, normally one unable to wake with the morning sun, had infinitely changed that to join Atemu with the daily proceedings. They told him none of what was discussed but with the loss of life in their gaze and their haggard stance that nearly seemed to bring a dullness to their scales had worried the smaller serpent. He would corner them in the evening but they worked so late that the moment they were in bed, Yugi was deep in slumber.

The routine had finally taken its toll as Yugi sat upon the balcony, fresh tears in those precious violet eyes as he touched the growing bump. The court healer told him the egg shell was starting its development and with that, it would soon be time for the pre-shed before the lay. Things would have to be prepared for him soon but with no help from the god-king and his ka, that responsibility would be placed into the servants’ hands. This bothered him as he wished for the father of his child to be there to see the miracle they would bring into the world together. “Goddamnit I committed myself to this responsibility and Atemu can’t even be there for me! It's not fair!” He wept but knew well his heart didn’t mean the harsh criticism he gave to his mate. The people were important and trusted in their gods to keep them safe and whatever the case is that keeps Atemu and Yami so busy is no fault of theirs. It was troubling to think that something dangerous has invaded their paradise but as long as safety was promised, Yugi cannot be soured for the loss of company.

He rubbed his eyes to free himself of the tears before returning to the nest. It was time for bed and he rather not add onto the worry the two had by showing just how distraught he had been to their lack of presence. Yugi would just have to bear it for a moment longer til things have calmed for them. The pendant was a warm, gentle presence and the small serpent cradled the item in hand, smiling softly. “At least you remind me they still love me. It’s all I have for now til things settle down below.” He murmured as he coiled himself carefully in the nest and drifted into an uneasy slumber tucked under the pillows as Yami had weeks before to simulate the presence of his partners. It wasn't the same, sadly, and it showed with the tears that flowed from closed eyes. Another night done and the two gods were absolutely bushed.

There had been no change to the inflicted, thank the gods, but there was still hints of unrest among the people, the worry of who could be next to fall ill to this unknown disease that left homes quarantined and work struggling for the families caught by it. It was too much to think about and Atemu just wanted to push it all to the side just for one single day. His heart had felt nothing but pain at all the time spent with this matter that Yugi had been practically a passing thought in his mind since. It was simply unfair to his precious lotus that he could make no time with prayers that begged for a solution he could not give, taking him from his mate. Yugi understood and oh how grateful they both were to such understanding but knew that their absence was taking its toll. Such thoughts worried them as they wanted no stress to befall Yugi at such a sensitive time.

There was still another couple of weeks before he was due to lay and they both wanted to be there to support him for his very first. They had to be otherwise they felt the trust they had from the smaller serpent would be grossly dented. As the two entered the room at the moon’s peak over the paradise, Yami frowned at the sight of Yugi buried under the pillows akin to his own time of loneliness when Atemu and Yugi were in the midst of their breeding night. Tucked away deep under the pillows in slumber, unaware of everything around him. The two made their way over to the nest, pulling away pillows and Yami gasped to the sight. Tears coursed slowly down his cheeks even in slumber, a pillow clenched in his arms, face twisted with discomfort to sleeping alone. Yami reached down to run a hand over the tear-stained cheek before a growl left him as he turned to Atemu with a demand in his eyes.

“You have to be here for him tomorrow. No arguments. I will handle the matter of the town but he needs us, needs you. We have left him in the dark and alone for far too long and during such a delicate time in his life. He needs his mate, Atemu. The father of his first child.” Atemu looked into Yami’s eyes then down to Yugi before nodding. He had been away too long and while he was sure Yugi felt the pain of separation worse than he, he will admit that his little lotus wasn’t alone in this for the time away has taken its toll on Atemu as well. He missed the downtime he had to just lounge about, the time spent beside his mate, praising and feeling pride of how well Yugi adapted to his position to carry their culmination of love. He did so proudly while mindful of their busy work but it seems that it had finally broken that pillar that held the weight of loneliness of that same work that kept them from him.

But no longer, Atemu thought, climbing into the nest and coiled his form around Yugi, pulling the smaller body close. A whimper left the smaller before he turned in the arms that held him, settling himself against his chest, the familiar warmth of the other bringing a gentle smile to his face that eased away those terrible fears. “My dearest _jb_...I’m so sorry for leaving you alone like this...” Atemu whispered, closing his eyes as he prepared to sleep as well. Yami smiled as he moved into the nest, settling himself down to rest as he will have to work around his sleep to wake up as Atemu does to prepare for the proceedings to surely follow the morning routine. It would be hard but for his partners, he will do what he must to give them the time they sought for together after so long. 

0

When Yugi woke the next morning, a soft yawn left him as he stretched himself though he didn't get far in doing so. His coils were wrapped in another, arms settled tight but gentle around his waist to prevent him from leaving the body that held him. He smiled, expecting Yami to be there as he always slept through Ra’s rise into the sky. The small serpent began to turn over with the name on his lips but that name died away when he saw who was actually there. Atemu slept still, a surprising fact as he never slept through the early morning in which he was to get up and greet the day with the morning hymn before going for the proceedings. Realizing this, Yugi turned to see that Yami wasn't there, another surprise to him. His shifting drew Atemu from his slumber and a wide yawn turned Yugi’s attention back to him as crimson hues looked into his own. “Good morning, little one.”

“Good...morning. Excuse my confusion so early but aren’t you supposed to see the court today?" Yugi asked as he went to sit up only to feel arms pull him back down. "I do, yes, but at the demand of Yami who would never let me live it down if I refused, I have left the court and its proceedings in his hands so I am free to spend it with you. I must fully apologize for my absence as it was clear it took its toll on you to wait for us, sleeping alone as we came back much too late in the evening and was gone by Ra’s first light. It was not fair to you and I must rectify the time away from you even if it's for one day.” His words touched his heart and Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, face buried into his shoulder as he did his best not to cry. Of course, emotional hormones made that impossible as tears of happiness fell, the god-king rubbing his mate's back in a soothing motion.

The offer to bathe lingered on the air and Yugi nodded. He didn't care how they spent their day, he was just happy that Atemu was able to spend it with him. As they spent the day together, Yami was at court, listening to all the small scribe had to tell him of the town below. Nothing had changed but a few more cases had popped up overnight. The concern to filter into the scribe’s voice was palpable and Yami knew something had to be done soon. If more cases were coming along, it would be no time before half of the town succumbs to it. With word to the scribe he will begin looking into spells for a possible cure, Yami sent him off before running a hand through his hair. More cases overnight...this was a problem that must be dealt with immediately before everyone below is suffering.

“But how...when we don’t even know what is causing it...” he mumbled as he moved from the throne and slithered away from it. Leaving the chamber, Yami continued on his way lost in thought. He wished there were a solution, even a temporary one. But nothing was coming to mind and more were succumbing to the unknown disease. It had to be magical, he was sure of it but what other magical presence could it be that was so malevolent to cause this much unrest. The only one that could even remotely come to mind would be the ancient evil that took Atemu’s life before. But...it couldn’t be. Zorc had been dealt with millennia ago. There was no sustainable way he could've lived when the body he used to channel through was as dead as they were but with no reprieve in the afterlife.

“But...what if he did...what if they’re alive still? No...I can't think this way. Atemu would lose his mind if Zorc had returned for a final bout.” Yami muttered, stopping in the middle of the hall only to rest himself against the nearby wall. It was a terrible possibly, a frightening one but it had to be addressed if it ends up being the case. If Zorc had returned and brought his vessel with him, it would bode bad for them but no more so than their precious mate who could be caught in the crossfire. Zorc was a heinous creature that would do what he must to destroy Atemu from the inside and out. If he targeted Yugi and hurt him or even their child before the partner, the god-king would fly into such a rage that he was sure he couldn’t stop. The irrational thinking would put him right into the position Zorc would want him to kill him easily. He had to look into a solution and quickly while the day was spent in blissful ignorance for the god-king as his behest to soothe their mate.

Pulling himself from the wall, Yami started towards the vast library of spells and scrolls to find anything to counter the potential dark magic that could be at fault here. If he could even slow the process of this curse, it would be a step forward for them until the culprit at hand, whether it be Zorc or another force, was dealt with. “I will make sure that this stops now. For Atemu and Yugi.” Yami nearly hissed, taking full advantage of his protective position as the god-king’s ka. A monster made to protect he wasn't but it went without saying he still held the same purpose as a ka beast would.

0

Yugi was chipper, so much so that a radiant glow was an improvement from the air of despondence that plagued him before. Atemu smiled as the two sat outside in the garden, a small feast prepared and laid out before them. Sweets, meats and vegetables were laid out for them, a healthy selection to provide the proper nutrients for Yugi and Atemu made sure that his dear mate was eating his fill. Mouth full of a crisp apple, Yugi smiled happily as he leaned against Atemu, swallowing the bite in his mouth. “I’m so glad you were able to spend time with me today, Atemu. I must be selfish for being so needy but it was just too much to not even spend the briefest morning hour with you and Yami before you’re busy with the proceedings of the day.” he murmured, feeling an arm come around him. “Don’t apologize. I should be the one apologizing. The concerns of my citizens are important but you are in a delicate stage and need the company of your mate. Such which I have neglected for far too long.”

Yugi smiled softly to his words, knowing well he couldn't be mad at the other. The people were important and even if Atemu didn’t think of him selfish for wanting his company, whatever took precedence was clearly important for the wellbeing of the folks down below. It would ruin his image as their god-king if he ignored them or let harm befall them. Yugi himself may not know to keep him from growing as stressed as they were but he worried for them too, for those that welcomed him with ease into their world, sung prayers and praises towards him for his role. He thought of the little girl who was ever hopeful and prayed the hardest to the goddess Hathor for a smooth period until the laying, of the guard Asim who guided him around the town and brought him to the gods. Of all that welcomed him with open arms and bright smiles to the happy lives they lead in paradise, with their extended lives whether they were ancient folk from Atemu's reign or like he, who came from the modern world and its struggles.

They were people important not just to Atemu and Yami, but to Yugi as well. Finishing up the apple, Yugi set the core onto the platter and brought his hands down to the slowly visible bump that was the growing shell that was protecting their child. He was due for another checkup soon and he can only hope for continued good news of the development. He was doing such a fine job for his first child and it made the smaller serpent happy. For Atemu’s first born, Yugi wanted to be sure nothing went wrong. This was a milestone the other never had the chance to meet when he lived his course in life and now the opportunity was there. Yugi was that opportunity and he dare not think of the chance in messing up. A hand came to rest over his own, bringing Yugi’s gaze up to Atemu who smiled, the other whispering gentle praise of how well he was doing before bringing his head down to brush a kiss over those pliant lips.

Happy for the contact, Yugi moved to deepen the kiss, their bodies coiling lovingly together as the two relaxed under the afternoon sun.

0

Yami worked tirelessly in the library, piles of opened scrolls and pages littering the table as he looked through them all for something to counteract the curse plaguing their people. But nothing truly came to his aid and another sigh left his lips, stomach protesting for his constant work and knew he would be scolded for missing out on not just breakfast but lunch by the position of the sun from his sight. “Better get something before I return to the grind.” he murmured as he stretched out his back and body before leaving the library to move towards the kitchen. But under the nose of all that wandered the palace, a figure hid within the shadows of the pillars and tapestries strewn. The little invader was none other than Akefia, who had be whisked to the palace by Zorc’s hand to get a proper layout of the palace and perhaps find the little mate. Find out that and it would make his end job so much easier once things really go into effect. All the chaos and tragedy, how delicious it would be to see it all.

A grin split his face at the thought before he stopped midway into his stalking of the halls as he heard something coming his way. Pointed ears perked at the sound, listening close to what it could be and heard it. The faint sound of scales on stone. It would be problematic if Atemu showed himself and put all of this careful planning to waste so Akefia slid himself back into the shadows to wait for whomever it was to slither by. Sharp russet caught sight of Yami and smirked. Ah, the weak, pathetic ka moving along without his god-king. It would be rather easy to catch the weakling unguarded and deal with him accordingly to get rid of one problem that could become a pain in his tail later. “What do you think, Zorc? It would do me some good to finally see one’s blood coat the palace floor.”

“No...we must wait for the proper moment. We also need to find their pregnant little runt too.” Zorc snapped and Akefia snarled angrily. Wait, wait, wait...that’s all he was told to do! It was for safety sure but one too many times where one could be easily removed from the equation, he was told to not act instead. One would think Zorc was being soft but Akefia knew it wasn’t the case. After all, if word got to Atemu before they were ready, then Zorc will lose his host body and Akefia a chance at something he felt deserving of. A spit to the side was heard before the jackal went further into the shadows but the noise he made had Yami alert. His head raised as he paused in the hall, sharp crimson glancing about before they narrowed. Something wasn’t right in the hall he stood in.

A glance around showed nothing at first but to leave would only mean ignoring the stirring in his gut. “Come out if you value life!” he called in demand, Akefia growling slightly. Did he figure it out already?! No...it would be too easy if that were the case. He kept silent, expecting the serpent to move but Yami refused to leave with knowledge that something lurked. For someone or something to get into the palace unnoticed showed that they were being too lax about the situation. Akefia gauged his options on how to get out of the situation he was in now but it was too late as Yami caught sight of the shadow hiding within the dark of the pillar. “You...come out now.” Akefia snarled but grinned.

“You’d want that, wouldn’t you...? To see what causes you such headache and stress...” Yami bristled at the sound of the voice. Something about the voice, it sounded too familiar but the name was on the tip of his tongue. He demanded once more for the figure to show himself but all he got was laughter in return. No, that would be too easy to show himself before the timed reveal planned. But Akefia was allowed one reprieve for following orders and he grinned as he spoke what he was allowed to before his form melded away into the darkness before Yami could shoot forward to capture the intruder himself but what he spoke at the end froze his very blood.

/Your mate and child will see an unfortunate accident. One you cannot save them from. Your precious god-king will pay as retribution for my losses./

Fingers balled into a fist, slow shadows seeping from the clenched palm before Yami slammed it angrily into the sandstone brick. Hairline cracks spread from the impact before wind gusted the hall, fluttering tapestry the only sign that the god had been there.

0

The two still rested in the garden peacefully, gentle fingers threading through Yugi’s hair in a soothing manner. The slow pass of the fingers with tips massaging his skull nearly put him to sleep. It was such a nice, warm day and a nap sounded wonderful as they basked in the sunlight. Eyelids drooping, Yugi was ready to do just that when a gale of wind gusted over him, causing a whine to escape as he lifted his head when Atemu’s hand moved. “Yami?” The god-king spoke, a hint of worry in his tone as he looked to the distressed expression upon the other’s face. Yugi looked up as well and the sight in which he came upon made it that much harder for Yami to loosen his tongue of what occurred just moments ago. He didn't want to bring worry to the smaller serpent but by Atemu’s intense gaze on him waiting for an explanation for his appearance before them.

Even Yugi called for him, worried as he moved to sit up from where his head rested on Atemu’s coils but a hand was raised to keep him in place. A silent exhale left, knowing there was no way to get around it now, and began to speak of what happened. He spoke of the morning proceedings, of cases appearing overnight for a small chunk of the people in town, of his foray in the library for anything that could possibly slow down the spread of this curse plaguing the people and the encounter in the hall. “There was something familiar about the voice. I feel like I should know it from being one with your soul before but the thought of it escapes me. I didn’t want to come and ruin your day with Yugi with such news but if something got into the palace, our livelihood is now at risk. Yugi...is at risk.” Yugi whimpered, clutching his arms around his body but arms came to wrap around him.

The look in Atemu’s eyes was dark, burning with a fury Yugi never saw before of the normally peaceful god. I did not think he could have returned were the words whispered and Yugi grew worried about what he meant. Who could have returned? Who could’ve made Atemu’s eyes darken with such resentment. A hand moved to land on the god-king arm, bringing his gaze down to Yugi who looked to him with fear and concern. A sharp exhale through his nose and he began to speak, knowing the truth had to be spoken as he was sure without a doubt that whoever Yami encountered in the hall had connections to the very beast he thought he ended. “Millennia ago, as you know well from your extensive search into my life, was fraught with danger. That danger was of a demon so evil, so vile, that his main goal to threaten not just Khemet but the entire world. He wanted to see destruction, to see villages burn, people die and whomever remained to bow down to his infinite power as he planned to control the world, dousing it in eternal darkness where monsters roamed and he ruled all. That demon...was called Zorc.”

Yugi gasped in horror, remembering mere etchings of such a creature but there was only so much that spoke of him that he thought nothing of those etchings that would help in his perusal of the Nameless Pharaoh. An arm moved, hand sliding over pale flesh before entwining their fingers together as he continued the age old tale. Zorc was a beast that thought he could not be stopped but soon found fault in his plans. That very fault was the golden item that rested around Yugi’s neck now. Zorc was a powerful entity that took but one foolish thief who fought tooth and nail against his trusted priests and some inside help to give him life in the physical world. “A single survivor of the village that had led to the creation of the items where the pendant came from and the resentment towards those that had taken everything from him that gave Zorc a place to nestle, a soul so dark and filled with hate for what happened. The Thief King must’ve became a vessel for even the smallest part of him in a sacrificial bond and Zorc promised him an afterlife in which to live if it meant giving him a chance to do away with me in a plane where I cannot die a second time.” Atemu muttered, the words sending a frigid chill down his spine.

“What do you mean...a second time?”

Yami frowned as he spoke next. Because they were already in A’aru, to die again would mean their souls would be lost in an eternal purgatory. No escape, no revival, only an empty space that would leave them floating in eternal damnation where even the gods cannot reach them. “If Atemu were to die again, if Zorc with his vessel succeeds...then our utopia, our paradise, our A’aru...will cease to exist. All will crumble into nothing and those that live here will soon suffer the same. Nonexistent in a void they cannot escape.” The sob to tear from his throat was heart-wrenching and Atemu held the smaller male close as he sobbed, begging for Atemu to find some way to stop that from happening. Oh, he planned to but with the thief back in action and carrying Zorc around only meant that locating him would not only be hard but to contend with the demon he thought was gone from the world when the pendant came with him was yet another factor.

It was clear Zorc doesn’t have all the power he wished to have by being a mere soul stuck in a spiritual vessel but for what he was able to get, he was putting it to good enough use to start what he had thus far. With a name and a goal known, the question now...was how to handle it. Atemu will find the means on his own, knowing he would require the pendant again in order to do so. “I will protect my paradise and all who live in it. I will not let Zorc take from me what I rightfully took from him. He will not get the world or the afterlife, this I swear.”

0

With the knowledge that Zorc was alive and ready to commit his heinous acts whatever they may be in planning, Atemu had increased the guard and warned the staff. It would be hard for them to do much as mere humans with extended life which left them vulnerable to the curses of Akefia and Zorc but if they can make themselves scarce when something comes along, that was better than nothing. Yugi was given further lessons to harnessing magic through the use of the pendant though there wasn’t much he could do in the state he was in. He was too far along in his development to use extensive and powerful magic but for what he did know, including the means of teleportation with the gales -that took him the longest to figure out-, Atemu was ensured even a margin that Yugi will keep himself safe from the Thief King should he appear. The god-king was fearful of the jackal in finding his mate, sure that he knew him by looks alone, and the fact that he was actively ready to kill his child and his mate boiled his blood.

His family, one he was never able to conceive when he was alive, was threatened and he refused to even think of letting anything cripple his mental fortitude that will push him from keeping that important piece of his life safe. The two were smart and felt they have found the means to ruin him but Atemu will prove smarter to them. He knew their game and as the king of games, he will outwit them. It was a shame, Atemu thought as he looked upon his kingdom below. Akefia is a fool to allow Zorc to command him as he had. Truly did he think the fiend would grant him reprieve for what happened millennia ago? Zorc held no compassion for life and certainly won’t keep any promises which made Akefia continue to follow him blindly. Alas, the only goal now was to permanently deal with them now that their war was brought into the afterlife.

He owed it to the gods to handle this problem on his own than to call upon them to assist him. Zorc was his enemy and Akefia the unfortunate soul tied to him. Atemu will make sure they were both thrown into an eternal purgatory and become a problem no more. “It has been a few days since that meeting, Atemu. Have you figured out what to do?” A voice spoke up from behind and the other turned to see Yami settled behind him, coils loose around his form as scarlet hues watched him. The god-king let out a soft sigh. It was hard to think of a plan. All of it was clearly revolved around locating the wayward jackal but with Zorc’s power at his disposal, he is just as elusive as he was in the past. With access into their palace halls, it would prove to be twice as difficult when they should’ve had the home advantage of being in their space. “The most we can do is start casting wards, set up anything that will alert us to a foreign presence and hopefully corner Akefia before he can cause problems here. If he comes here, it is clear his goal is to go for Yugi while he is still in a delicate state.”

Yami nodded as he moved toward Atemu, wrapping his arms around him and pressed his chest to his back. There was still a few weeks before Yugi was due for his pre-shed and both could only ask that Akefia would not become a thorn to them when that time came along. Of course, even if he did try, he would contend with not one but two very violent gods protective of their laying mate with a defense they didn’t think they would need but was sure to become effective if it meant putting the jackal out of commission for a few days. A hand slid along Atemu’s arm, soothing the god from his busy thoughts and he gave a mild smile before questioning where Yugi was. “He’s resting in our nest. To move so much with the development so far along tires him out rather quickly. The court healer told him even to not move about so much to avoid shifting around the egg.” Atemu nodded, deciding that they should bring something for him to eat since he was restricted to the nest.

A wonderful idea, Yami agreed and the two left from the balcony to go to the kitchen. However, Yugi had that very same idea, feeling rather peckish for a sizable meal that the cooks would happily prepare for him. “Hm~ Perhaps a nice stuffed pheasant with vegetables and fruit! And some of the baker lady’s delicious rolls~ Mm, it all sounds so good right now!” Yugi hummed, a hand running over his swollen serpent form. The egg was growing exponentially well and the court healer was delighted at how all was going. She was sure he will have a smooth first laying and as long as this goes well, she was sure future laying periods will go just as well. She did express concerns of the situation to befall them with the warnings given to all the staff and could only pray that Yugi will be safe in the matter. Yugi continued along towards the kitchen, left unaware of a shadow stretching from the darkness, piercing russet glaring at the small god before a grin so cruel grew across his face as the jackal left the shadows and followed after him.

Yugi was still oblivious to the other until the pendant grew warm against his chest, causing him to pause as he looked down to it. “Huh...” Fingers touched the golden surface, the tingling presence a warning of danger and Yugi froze as a dark chuckle came from behind. “So, this is the little whelp the idiot pharaoh decided to tie himself to when his weak ka wasn’t enough to sate his despicable lustings.” The voice spat and Yugi turned to see the ragged Thief King standing before him. The man, Akefia he remembered by name, was one to live up to the title given. Shaggy grey-white hair showed years of unkempt care, clothing clearly a sham of the glory it used to be, a pale scar decorated his face as a harsh reminder of the clear hardships he likely suffered in the past. A skinny black tail whipped from behind as pointed ears canted forward, a sneer converting from the grin he appeared with. He told Yugi that he wouldn’t be able to stay safe for much longer with what he had planned and the small god’s eyes narrowed at the accusation.

“You talk big but Atemu will deal with you soon enough. You and Zorc won’t get your way here!” Yugi said defiantly and Akefia barked a laugh. So hopeful was he to think that Atemu had the power he says he does! The jackal stepped forward with promise and Yugi moved back, fingers gripped tight on the pendant. Ah yes, the pendant. That was a little key item necessary for a few things and Akefia couldn’t forget to get that as well. “What will you do, little whelp? Surely whatever magic you think you can use against me will do nothing to help you here. Zorc is a force you’re unfamiliar with and leaves me the advantage here. With his help and power, you will be nothing but I won’t destroy you yet. Instead...” Eyes trailed down to the swollen abdomen and Yugi followed his gaze before hissing angrily as he covered his abdomen. You will not touch my child, his eyes read and Akefia growled as he crouched low to the ground, poised for the attack.

Oh, he can try to defend himself but Akefia will win this duel. With a roar, the thief king charged, loping on all fours towards the smaller serpent and Yugi tried to cast his magic to stop him. But nothing sparked in hand as his concentration to summon even the smallest flame was shot with the knowledge that he was being attacked in broad daylight and no guard was nearby to deter the jackal until he could. No...no, no, no. Yugi couldn’t lose everything now. He only had a few weeks left before his lay! His child! His promise to Atemu! Yugi was going to lose it all here for hesitating at the worst and most inopportune moment! “N-no!!” Yugi cried and the pendant responded, the glow brightening the hall as it cast a barrier around him, causing Akefia to cease his charge with a hiss. Swirling tendrils of lights came from the glowing shield, aiming to catch the jackal and he sneered as he stumbled back. Damn you, Akefia hissed as he backed for the shadows. As Atemu was aware of his presence, to summon Zorc to deal with such a paltry shield would bring the god-king flying towards his location in no time for trying to harm his mate.

“Fine! You will this round, brat, but don’t think the pendant will keep you safe for long as I aim to take that too and give Zorc the form he needs to destroy this realm!” Akefia snapped as he ducked away into the shadows. The pendant dimmed with the presence of Akefia and his dark energy gone from the hall but the resulting strain bode negative on Yugi. Heavy panting came from the small god, eyes shaking with the strain of the act to happen and a hand resting on his abdomen. It clenched with such an intense pain that he felt like he needed to lay the precious cargo he carried for so long. But it was too soon, if he laid now, what would happen to his egg, his child? “Atemu,” he whimpered as he leaned against the wall. “Please...help me...” Eyes slid close as pain wracked his form but he was sure he felt a familiar gust of wind and the call of his name before all went silent around him.

0

When Yugi felt his consciousness coming back, he heard angry voices around him. One he knew all too well while the other, equally angry for a different reason, tried to calm the furious one. Slowly, the small serpent rose from the nest of pillows which caught the attention of the two and Atemu moved towards Yugi. “Don’t move, my heart. You’ve collapsed in the hall and were coiled in pain. I thought you nearly lost the egg or was about to lay right there.” he murmured and Yugi breathed a slow breath before asking where Akefia was. The name sent an angry inferno through Atemu and Yami sent a glare his way, telling him to cool down before he exploded again. “We don’t need you flying off the handle again, Atemu. I warned you of this.” Yami hissed before turning to Yugi to explain that the thief was nowhere around when they had arrived, showing that he likely left the palace knowing full well the two would be on the hunt for him the moment they learned he had tried to assault Yugi. “We plan to get wards up as soon as possible to respond faster to his presence in the palace. We were lucky the pendant protected you as necessary with you under its protection but this was much too close for comfort. Especially with the stress it brought on you and nearly had you prematurely lay from it.”

Yugi sighed and nodded, apologizing softly that he had gotten himself into that position. “I was ready to defend myself, I really was. But I froze up when he came at me...” Yugi murmured but felt arms come around him, bringing his gaze to Atemu who held him close. You had no need to apologize, he told him, he was just happy that he was safe and they got to him when they did. Yugi smiled tenderly, knowing that what happened must’ve been a terrible instance of panic for the god-king and that something precious to him could’ve been lost just as Zorc had intended. He was working quick, much too quick for them to prepare. It was only a few days since the notice of Akefia getting into the palace reached them and already he was on the move to harm Yugi and the child he carried. Arms came to wrap around his mate, Yugi pressing his head into his shoulder and promised that next time, he won’t leave himself vulnerable. He will draw his magic through the pendant and fight. For his child and for his mate that didn’t deserve a fiend like Zorc to come back for vengeance when he finally achieved peace, Yugi will fight this menace to plague their paradise together with his mates.

He will not become a victim to bring Atemu to ruin or a source that could get Yami hurt. Yugi would not be the easy target they thought of him and fight back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whew- so as im sure some came to notice, there was no update last month. that was because of puzzlejune project and i wanted to have my focus solely on that so this had a small break. and now i’ve returned...WITH ACTION!!
> 
> also i never forgot the premise of why this sequel exist...now it’s Yugi’s time to shine~
> 
> if my outline is accurate...this story is soon coming to an end like two others but i have been contemplating some bonus chapters. we'll see if those pop in but enough of my ramblings, on with the show!
> 
> and as a precautionary: Yugi delivers in this chapter. as expressed in previous chapters, he is having an egg. i went about being vague to the whole scene for ease of comfort but also want to remind folks that the naga depiction throughout this entire story is that they share anatomy of both snake and human. both behavioral and reproductive. if you think this will discomfort you, i will leave a **bold** marker to pass the scene. im sure i dont need to outline it but im not ready to be assaulted with a fork for not having a warning

Yugi was never let out of anyone’s sight since the attack. The palace was on edge for many reasons but the main one was for the safety of their queen mother. With him in such a delicate state, guards were posted around every corner and hall and the promised wards set up to alert the two gods of the jackal’s reemergence should he try again. Yugi had safely recovered from the incident, given a clean bill of health after the stressful encounter that nearly cost him not just the life of his child but him as well if he had lain without aid of the god-king’s presence. It was two weeks since that and Yugi was hardly fit to move much. The small god found himself nesting more as the slow rise of his body temperature were signs to his coming lay. More often than not, Yugi would find being on the balcony a fine spot to curl up and just relax, the weight of his swollen midsection not quite a burden but it was told by the court healer that moving too much would lead to discomfort.

Meals were brought up to a point but in due time, Yugi refused to eat. This was just additional signs and this is where Atemu’s presence came in. He didn’t stray far from his smaller mate but also didn’t get too close. A basin of water was always near, knowing that Yugi’s first shed was imminent fairly soon and it just so happens the day was forthwith. Yugi had woken early that morning, earlier than usual with his scales feeling as if they were crawling with parasites. A whimper escaped him, adjusting his form as much as he could which was barely with the bulk of his serpent half. Atemu wasn’t too far from the nest but per the court healer’s orders, he wasn’t to share the same nest as Yugi for his mind of comfort. But as of now, Yugi didn’t care for the space, he needed Atemu.

“Atemu...Atemu, wake up, please.” Yugi whined, moving slowly from the nest and towards the sleeping serpent. The other didn’t wake to his call but when Yugi reached him, he shook his shoulder. The mildest snort left the god-king, crimson eyes blinking open to rid of the drowsiness, raising his body to look to Yugi. His eyes read what was wrong that had him up so early until he saw the problem. Dead skin was starting to peel in spots over Yugi’s scales, leading to his mate’s irritation towards his first shed. Atemu smiled tenderly, reaching to run his fingers through Yugi’s hair before leading him towards the bathing chamber. Just from the pattern alone, this would take a full bath than soaking the scales and peeling them that way. And the bath will benefit Yugi as well. The small god followed slow, hands settled on his swollen half and smiled. To have this time with Atemu, even when danger lurked their afterlife paradise, was a welcoming delight.

Yugi missed this time and knew Atemu missed it just as much. But with Akefia roaming around with plans to hurt him and their child, his and Yami’s attention always had to be on full alert to avoid a repeat of before. The jackal hasn’t tried since, likely due to Zorc warning him to stay low, leaving Yugi to hope that he’ll stay that way until he had the egg. Yugi shook his thoughts clear of Akefia as they reached the bathing chamber. With the early morning, the servants weren’t up to fill the bath but that was of no issue for the god-king as a wave of his hand filled the bath easily with temperature appropriate water. Yugi hummed as the nightly shenti was removed from around his waist, folded and set to the side and Atemu ushered him into the bath to soak and let his scales moisten. “Soak for a bit, my desert bloom, then I’ll come in to help you with your shedding.” Atemu cooed softly before he moved away to get a few things while lighting up a couple chamber braziers with a flick of the wrist.

Yugi watched as Atemu moved about, searching a shelf holding a few scented oils and soaps, determining a nice selection to pull out for his darling partner. May as well bathe while they were there. But while he was invested in that, Yugi was invested in something else. Even when he was on strict orders of stress-free nesting, Atemu and Yami both were of equal orders when it came to Yugi. One such order was clearly obvious and so far along, it was without question that any manner of mating was strictly prohibited for safety of the developing egg and for Yugi himself to avoid heavy strain. The grace period in which they had the opportunity before was never acted on as both Atemu and Yami had their hands full with the town below and the sickly townsfolk.

Now, with Yugi so close, he was unable to ask for such and it frustrated him. The small god yearned for his partner’s loving touch again, to be entangled in his coils as he mates with a blend of raw passion and intense ferocity as the human and serpent minds meld into one blissful being. Amidst all the problems that were ongoing and the desire to find and deal with Akefia before he could cause actual harm, this was but one minor wish to fulfill. A burning need that decided to strike him now and one that he sorely wished to satisfy. The small god may not be able to get what his body ached for but was sure he could coerce a compromise out of Atemu with the right persuasion. He never did forget one such way of which he can do so now that he was a naga like them.

So Yugi waited patiently, picking lightly at his shedding skin until Atemu returned, setting a bottle down beside the bath and removed his own shenti to slip into the bath with Yugi. The small god smiled to him, moving to settle in beside him and reached to take one of Atemu’s hand to settle over his swollen half. A flick of a black tongue passed smiling lips as a thumb ran over the taut skin lovingly. This was his child, his sweet son or daughter to soon hatch into the world. Oh what a blessed day it would be to see what child his dear mate brings. The god-king expected nothing less than perfection with Yugi rearing his child. Fingers stroked the swollen area fondly before Atemu got to work. Hands caressed over his scales, bringing a gentle shiver over Yugi’s form before feeling the first tug of the molted skin. With the warm water, it helped to ease its removal and set into a pile on the side of the bath.

The pile slowly grew as Atemu worked, tutting softly that he wished the skin had come off in one single piece. “Well it’s to be expected. Yami’s first shed was no different and he wasn’t a happy camper after it.” Atemu mused with a soft chuckle. Yugi thought about it and gave a light chuckle himself at the thought. At least he was handling it better but he was enjoying the caring hands to run over the serpent half. It wasn’t quite what Yugi was aiming for but it was a start. It took time and patience but within an hour, Atemu had most of Yugi’s serpent half shed, smiling in approval of the glowing scales that was only a mere testament for what’s to come fairly soon. “There. You’re practically glowing now. Just a few days more.” Yugi nodded as Atemu moved, reaching for the bottle of soap when he felt his arm grasped in a hand.

Crimson met violet curiously and Yugi gave a demure smile, fingers dancing over his arm. Atemu, he began softly, pressing his body against the other. It’s been some time, Yugi continued and Atemu immediately knew what his mate was asking. Oh, how he wished to indulge in what Yugi desired. “I know it has, my sweet desert bloom, but we’re far past the grace period. My head will be on a silver platter if I tried.” Atemu murmured as he tried to slip away from the temptation but Yugi moved to wrap his arms around the god-king’s, keeping him in place. “I wish that just as much but I know we can’t...but that doesn’t mean we don’t have other ways.” This made Atemu hum in thought, feeling a hand caressing his cheek then brought him to face Yugi once more. Their eyes met yet again, Yugi smiling tenderly as he continued to stroke lightly with his thumb. “Atemu, you’ll do anything that I ask of you, won’t you?” A nod was his answer. “Good. Then you won’t mind doing just one simple request for me, would you?” His other hand moved to take one of Atemu’s, bringing it from the water slowly as Atemu gave another nod, this time a little slower.

His body responded long before his mind had caught on to what was going on and to say he wasn’t proud was an utter lie. Without practice and likely taking what he knew from memories past, Yugi had begun the small steps into the pleasurable art of hypnotism. The god-king was always lost in those loving violet eyes so it was without a doubt that Yugi taking this chance to enthrall him was easy to do using gentle persuasion and the sweetest voice that had Atemu bend to his will. Seeing that he had his mate right where he wanted, Yugi brought the hand down, pressing against the vent that swelled with urgent need, a fluttering hiss passing Yugi’s lips as he simpered for what he wanted of his god-king. Please, play with me, the small god whispered to his charmed mate and Atemu obliged with little argument. Instinct knew that he had to take care of his mate, to be extremely gentle and be sure that he was comfortable. With care, Atemu’s fingers teased lightly at the ventral slit, mouth capturing the soft moan to come from Yugi.

Yugi made to adjust himself slowly, to find a position that worked well for them both and keep pressure off his swollen half. The kiss deepened, Yugi’s breath hitching as two fingers pressed gently inside, Atemu pulled away from the kiss to purr with delight. “You learned quick, my sweet _jb_. Have me halfway under your spell. A little more work...and I’ll be under your thrall completely. I can’t wait for the day you command me, to have me feel what you feel. Complete our sweet path of bliss.” This got another moan from Yugi, wanting to arch into his mate’s touch but couldn’t. The small god let his body mold in Atemu’s hands, feeling those expert fingers coax his shafts free before they were rubbed with such finesse that he mewled his mate’s name.

More, more, Yugi begged, water sloshing around him with his slight movements but a firm hand kept him still. Always watching over the most important gift he carried. Atemu whispered that he would cater to his whims, of this and many more to follow once the egg was safely delivered and Yugi had recovered from the period to follow. But for both, this was enough to sate their restrained desires after so long. Atemu palmed the shafts, Yugi giving another mewl of pleasure, then made to pull away. “Atemu please...” A kiss landed on his lips to quiet him, the god-king whispering that he wasn’t halting his orders. “I just want to move you into a better spot.” Yugi was slowly moved to settle on the other’s serpent body, Atemu gliding through the water til he reached a ledge at a rounded corner of the pool. Yugi got the idea and went to move onto the ledge and once comfortable, Atemu was back to work.

Hands caressed along his form with light touches that nearly drove him mad and it didn’t help when he felt the needle sharp fangs graze a heated trail over the column of his neck. “Gods Atemu, please.” The god’s head rose now to gaze into his mate’s eyes, seeing the pure, unfiltered need to grace them and when Yugi had his gaze again, he brought his hands up to rest upon his face. The small god couldn’t quite trance his mate as deeply as he could yet but it did not matter, for what he already had was enough to coax Atemu into his next command. “Please me, Atemu. Reward yourself with the essence you love so much and in return, claim your peak as well as thanks to heeding my request.”

“Yes, dearest _jb_.”

Atemu slid further into the water, bringing himself level with the heated shafts that demanded attention and gave one a quick swipe of his forked tongue. The moan to follow urged him on, giving quick swipes over each shaft, tasting the clear beads on his tongue. A hum escaped Atemu, having missed the taste of his mate’s body and wanted more of it, slowly drawing the shafts into his mouth. When he did, Yugi felt the electrifying pleasure to course every nerve in his body, the need to arch into the warm orifice hindered by the hand to keep him planted where he rested. It was torturous but no more than to feel that warm heat and slick tongue wrap and suck upon him, the addition of fingers massaging the base of them only inciting more heat to pool in his belly. Yugi was like a tightly coiled spring ready to burst and no one could fault him for it. It has been too long, much too long since he had this closeness with his mates. From the pregnancy to the matter of the town and Akefia’s involvement had divided their time.

But now, Yugi had it back, if even for a brief moment, and wanted to cherish it for as long as he could will himself not to find his peak too soon. A hard suck had Yugi cry out Atemu’s name, tail twitching as the other took him as deep as he could, the knowledge of working both shafts at once putting just a little strain upon him but was too enthralled to worry about such minor frivolities. The god bobbed his head with eager swipes of his tongue over the heated flesh, pressing flat upon one with each upward motion. Then Atemu changed gears, bringing both from his mouth and swallowed deep around one, gaining a delighted scream from his smaller partner as a hand worked around the other shaft. The duality of attention was whittling away at the peripheral edge of his building peak, unable to even imagine for a single second to last much longer to his god-king’s expert touch. Yugi moaned and pleaded for respite, every nerve wound so tight that he couldn’t last much longer.

Atemu knew this and finally gave Yugi the relief he sought. Taking both shafts into his mouth once more, he sucked down hard upon them, tongue putting pressure along the bottom of each one and received the wanton cry of gratification he desired to hear. The warm essence poured down his throat, leaving the god happily content with his reward, his own body coiled with the sweet release of his own building needs. Pulling away, a black tongue flicked over lips wet with saliva, Atemu felt a hand pressed to his cheek and looked down into warm violet that held so much admiration and appreciation. Yugi smiled and thanked him for his work, Atemu leaning into the hand with a smile of his own. “I may be a god-king, but I’ll always cater to my loving mate. You did a magnificent job for your first bout of hypnotism, my sweet _jb_ , but I will certainly help you improve upon it. Let it be a guilty pleasure of mine to be spellbound entire by you, my darling.” Yugi flushed at the thought but welcomed the idea of it.

Atemu retrieved the bottle from the other side of the bath, washing himself then Yugi before both climbed from the tub. Yugi had a towel wrapped around him as Atemu dried off a bit before escorting Yugi back to the bedroom. “It’s still early, my darling. Get some more rest and if you’re up for it, you can have a bite to eat.” Yugi nodded, finding himself back in the nest once he was dry, wrapping the towel around damp locks and settled back down in a perfect coil for sleep. Atemu smiled tenderly as he retook his spot, settled upon his loose coils before drifting off as well. In due time, he thought, crimson hues slowly disappearing behind closed lids before the god-king was adrift in slumber.

0

About three more days came to pass when Yugi felt a shift in his body. He was a bit snappish towards Atemu when asked about it. Deep in thought, Yugi knew he’d apologize for it later but that was enough to have preparations done and rather quick at the demands of the elder god.

It was time.

**~0~**

The court healer was in a buzz, making sure that she had everything ready while Atemu and Yami got the sand pit ready for Yugi. Sand warmed by the sun awaited the small god and with a bit of coaxing, he was brought from the bedroom into the nesting room. “Are you staying?” Yugi snapped petulantly, as if expecting Atemu to have something to do and leave him in the care of the healer. It was a possibility before but after the stern talking to he had received from Yami before, leaving all the busy work with locating their wayward invasive jackal to him, Atemu promised Yugi that he won’t leave the room.

“Due to spacing to allow you peaceful delivery, I have to be away from your side but I won’t be outside your gaze. You look up and I never moved.” Atemu promised and Yugi kept to his word, pointing to a spot in which he expected the god-king to be at all times and the god obeyed silently, coiling right in the spot Yugi wanted him. The healer was in the room but moved about quietly to keep from disturbing Yugi as he began to settle in. She was there to time and observe him, knowing that she would move in if he showed any complications during the delivery but otherwise stayed out of his line of sight.

Room quiet, Yugi took a relaxed breath as he adjusted himself every couple minutes. He could feel the muscles bunching and contracting and took easy breaths so he didn’t rush himself. About every ten minutes, Yugi glanced up to look at the spot where Atemu promised to rest and he was there just as he said, giving him a small smile or a wave. Pleased by this, Yugi continued to rest, his serpent body undulating at odd intervals. Two hours had gone by before Yugi jolted, feeling the mass inside shift, landing right where it needed to be and the instinctual need to push overtook him. A whimper let him quietly, fingers grasping at the granules of sand as a pitiful replacement to the hand he wished to hold, serpent body coiling as muscles spasmed to push. Heavy breaths left the small god, Atemu at full attention to watch the delivery and made sure his mate had no complications.

Oh how Atemu wished to be at his side but knowing the behavior of a delivering serpent, Yugi would chew him out good if he came any closer from where he settled. But even if he couldn’t be right next to Yugi, he only had high hopes for his mate to deliver safely and with ease. Instinct will do everything for him and as long as he didn’t panic or worry, Atemu was sure he’ll be fine. The small god groaned softly, a hand moving to press against the swollen bulge that was slow in delivering. Patience, he thought quietly to himself. There was no need to rush it. Yugi remembered the stories of his birth that his grandfather would tell him. That it took hours before he was brought into the world. This was no different, excusing that Yugi wasn’t yelling at his mate across the room. He was sure that was a relief for Atemu. Another hour and Yugi felt it, the slow stretch of the egg breaching. Oh gods, he breathed, tickled with delight that for all the time waited, their egg, their very child, was finally coming to be.

Atemu had raised from his position, mystified but proud of his mate. Such a joyous day indeed! The god couldn’t wait to announce this to the townsfolk below. A light in the darkness of this curse is just what the people deserved. Yugi took in deep breaths in between each push, tail tip twitching towards the effort. Atemu had kept a close watch along with the healer and lost to the passing time was the god-king that he almost drifted off but he persevered, not wanting to miss his child’s delivery. The small god pushed and relaxed in a rhythmic pattern, pausing once every couple minutes to rest and adjust his serpent body before he continued. Another hour had gone by til the beauty of the passing time finally rewarded the gods that ruled this personal A’aru. A light sheen of sweat dotted the smaller’s forehead but he was absolutely proud, hands slowly reaching within the coils of his own body and lifted the egg he delivered.

**~0~**

“Atemu...by the gods, Atemu...I did it.” Yugi whispered into the silent air, violet gaze looking to the god-king. The warmest smile crossed the elder god’s face but Atemu didn’t move until he was beckoned over, slowly uncoiling himself. Bringing himself over to his beautiful mate, Atemu lowered his head to press a kiss to Yugi’s forehead before looking at the egg he held in his loving arms. The egg was about the size of his forearm, a creamy shade of white and soft to the touch as with any reptile egg. It was strange to think about but Yugi could only suspect that their naga form was more true to the animal in which the ancient lore back in the mortal realm was built upon with their stories. Alas, to the duo that could only look upon the nurturing shelter could only be happy for soon, their prince or princess will be born into the world.

The healer came over as well, urging Yugi to return back to the pit so that she could check his health. He nodded towards her request, passing the egg to Atemu as he moved back into the pit and she came to settle beside him, commencing her checkup and made sure there were no side effects to the delivery. As that was conducted, Atemu could only look upon the egg that held his child. After so long, he finally had an heir to call his own. The god-king was moved to tears to finally have this chance, fingers caressing the shell lovingly.

“Atemu,” Yugi called from the pit and the god looked up, to see the smiling eyes of his sweet mate and slithered over to join him. The healer had given him a clean bill of health and praise for success in his first pregnancy and delivery. “Truly you have been well behaved and followed orders well. A perfect mate to our gods as queen mother and, as our ancestors would also refer to you, the Great Royal Wife. We have been blessed graciously with your presence and making our gods so happy.”

“Thank you. They both had made me so happy too. I’m honored to have done this and certainly feel ready to do this again.” Yugi spoke, Atemu adjusting his coils with care before tucking the egg safely in the center. Summon Yami to us, Atemu told the healer, and call upon our scribe. “This news must be presented posthaste! As much as I wish to head down myself to make such, I wish to be with both of my partners today.” Yugi’s heart warmed to such, the healer bowing to her direct orders before leaving the sun nesting room. When everything was quiet, Yugi felt his head being lifted, a deep kiss pressed to soft lips that had the small god mewling in content. “Mm, Atemu, are you sure you don’t want to make the announcement yourself?” Yugi asked softly. He wasn’t displeased by the decision as time together was so few and far between and it’s been much too long since the three had been together in their personal little nesting ball but this was big news. News that a pharaoh of Atemu’s position would make before the people himself. But a part of him knew the underlying reason.

Atemu would not want to leave his mate alone with a freshly laid egg unattended. The wards were up and ready to sound at any time if the wicked presence of the jackal dared to come near. But even on the swiftest winds, to come back from the town and into the sun nesting room could be costly and Atemu didn’t want to risk even the smallest opening for that blasted creature to come close to Yugi and his unhatched child. “I will on my own time but it has been weeks since we’ve been together as a whole. I have missed my sweet _jb_ and darling _ka_ for the work that has kept us apart. I want to have this for ourselves before we have to part and continue our search for that conniving wretch that dares to bring that insufferable demon back into my life.” Yugi reached up to stroke Atemu’s face to soothe the serpent, knowing that talk of Zorc always boils his blood.

The god leaned into the touch, tongue flicking out, and apologized. “You have no need. I understand this is a troubling fact and that the livelihood of many rests on your shoulders to keep every life here from suffering a cruel purgatory in between worlds. I know you’ll solve this, Atemu, but it will do you no good to get angry. The baby wouldn’t want his father to be mad.” Yugi whispered, getting a smile from the god as he nodded. He certainly didn’t want that at all. His longer body came to settle around Yugi, hugging him tenderly in his coils as they snuggled, drifting off after such a long day. Yami had arrived not much longer and was pleased with the sight he saw. By the mildly tight coils of Yugi’s form, the other god was sure their egg was nestled within its confines and decided that once they were all awake and ready to greet the day, or evening if Yami suspected how long the two would be at rest, he’d see the product of the long incubatory period. Moving over to the pit, Yami dropped his head down to place a kiss to Atemu’s shoulder first then to Yugi’s, finding a spot to nestle himself and soon joined them.

Yami had been up far too long and a nap was begging for him.

0

The scribe was elated for the news and had gone without delay to the town below to deliver the report to the people. He had summoned them all with a horn fashioned from an Dorcas gazelle antler to the square and when he had them all in attendance he proudly announced the news he had. “The queen mother has blessed A’aru with child! Our god-king has an heir! Rejoice and offer to them your blessings for a wondrous future to behold our afterlife!” The town was alight with joy of the news, the happiest being the small girl that had prayed the strongest every night for their queen mother. “Mama! Mama, did you hear! The queen mother had his child! I’m so happy!” she sobbed, hugging the woman around the waist and feeling a fond pat on top of her head, also proud of such news. But one wasn’t so pleased to hear it, pointed ears forward to hear everything.

“That little brat did it. I should’ve crushed that weakling when I had the chance.” Akefia spat bitterly, knowing he’d only be admonished by the demon that possessed him. He had been so close and if it wasn’t for the blasted pendant, that egg wouldn’t have seen the light of day. Now that it was here, the damn pharaoh and his little concubine would be even more alert to his presence. It didn’t help in the slightest that Zorc seemed to want to sit on his fat claws and left him to do all the busy work. It was his body he was sheltering in and if something happened to the jackal, then his revenge scheme would be like dust in the wind. “You better have a damn plan you insufferable bastard. I’m getting tired of sitting around and waiting to destroy these pathetic gods.” Akefia growled before moving back into the shadows.

Since the news was fresh, to go up there would do more harm than good for him. The little brat would be watched over by the bastard pharaoh and his concubine. But they will leave him soon to try and locate him. That’s when he’ll strike and the old thief had a plan of what to do once that egg was in his grasp. Oh, to make a scene before the town they cherish so much...to drag the little baby embryo from its shell and show them true vulnerability. Oh yes, that would be most evil~ Akefia wouldn’t also put it past himself for a bit of a royal meal either. Eggs weren’t bad after all and the jackal was deserving of it with all the work he was putting into this.

0

A few days had been of peace, the gods absolutely pleased by the prayers that reached them for the health and wellbeing of their smallest god and child. The infliction on the people hadn’t slowed but they were grateful that it hadn’t turned worse for what it already was. Whether it was Zorc’s will just to keep Atemu sweating of his next move or he was feeling cynically forgiving, the two didn’t know but they couldn’t let their guard down. After the time spent in peace with Yugi, the two excused themselves from Yugi with promise to see him throughout the day in between their work. Yugi wished they didn’t have to go but it was duty calling. If they didn’t do something about Akefia, it won’t just be the townsfolk that will suffer Zorc’s deadly curse. He couldn’t be selfish to hog their attention from their work.

Atemu made this paradise to spare people the real world and all of its problems. From war, famine and general discourse of man, Atemu pulled those he deem worthy to come share this paradise under his care. This was the afterlife that he chose to create and his choice to give those he brought here extended life far beyond their human years with slow aging. Ancient folks, modern folks, all have adapted to this A’aru and love the gods who run it, Yugi included. There was to be no danger here until one snuck their way there. Now all was in disarray and with something so precious to him now in the world, still growing and developing, so much was at risk. Atemu couldn’t lose his world, his people, and most certainly not his mates or child. “Daddy’s working so hard to protect us, dear. I shouldn’t be selfish with their attention when they have so much work to do. I want you to grow and hatch into a pretty little nagalet.” Yugi cooed, rubbing the egg tucked in his coils.

Even now, he could believe this was his child. That he birthed the second stage of this life he created with Atemu. Only a few more weeks of incubation and they will see the true product of their consummation. This had Yugi giddy with delight of such, bringing the egg from its place, cradling it tenderly in his arms. Since he hadn’t found reason to leave the nesting room, Yugi was brought things to give him comfort. From pillows, a couple blankets, books to read and the pendant that always kept watch over him, the queen mother was settled well in his temporary nest. A fond caress over the soft shell and Yugi reached for a blanket to settle over the egg once it was back within his coils. “Let’s nap. A servant will check on me soon enough then I can get some food in me.” A yawn left the small god, tucking a few pillows under his body and soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

All was at peace...but that lasted only for so long. The time to move was now and Akefia was granted a little safety. The wards that were set were much too strong for even the best of Akefia’s cunning to sneak through so Zorc finally got off his lazy ass to gift him the power needed to sneak through them. “Use it wisely,” he muttered. “My power at work may not trip the wards but that good for nothing will sense magic not of his own permeating the area with ease. In and out with you.” Akefia sneered but nodded, gone into the shadows to bring himself to the palace in the sky. They may have the winds at their beck and call but such measly travels won’t keep the jackal from the palace.

Shadows were such a dangerous thing, something Atemu had learned well in the past and that lesson will come to bite him hard in his bloated tail and ego. Magic cast before he was even out of the shadow, Akefia raised his head and sniffed the air. Many scent assaulted his nose, the worst being the absolute palatable scents of lunch being cooked. How arrogant must these gods be to always have food readily available while commoners like him had to live off scraps from the streets. Of course, this was just the bitterness talking as Akefia had to always stay hidden. He couldn’t even be among the townsfolk, not because of the curse he had set on them but for someone that wasn’t known around town, he’d be ousted before he could commit to his work.

But the thief king couldn’t muse on the egotistical benefits of the gods now. He had work to do and not a lot of time if he didn’t want to bring attention to himself. So he was off through the palace halls once more with purpose. To find the little god and his precious burden. Before they are to commit truly towards letting the curse take the lives of the inflicted, they would make an example of how easily it was to extinguish life in the afterlife. A hapless little embryo was to be the perfect example of their clear fragility for all that was promised of their extended lifespans. Akefia roamed the halls, keeping out of sight of the guards who were just as dim as those he remembered three thousand years ago. Clueless fools, he thought in amusement, continuing on his way before skidding to a stop when he nearly passed the hall swathed in the afternoon sun.

It was that very same hall that was scented strongly of the little god. “Ah, so that’s where they hid him. A good thing I came this way before heading towards the bedroom.” Akefia whispered with wicked glee, stalking down the hallway like the jackal he was, knowing his vulnerable prey rested just behind that door and with that vulnerability, the egg will be his to steal and destroy. When Akefia reached the door, he pressed an ear to it, hearing nothing behind it. Good, then the pathetic elder god and his concubine weren’t in there with their little god. How foolish were they to leave him alone. Even with the pendant to protect him, if Zorc desired, he could render the thing useless long enough to do anything he wished. Akefia was sure he wouldn't need that but told Zorc to be on standby anyway. The door was pushed opened, allowing russet hues to gaze into the dark room sparsely lit by braziers. And there, in the center and oblivious to his presence was their little god, sleeping like a little baby.

A blanket was settled over his coils and the jackal could see the present lump that indicated that the egg was sheltered under it. A toothy grin split the jackal’s face as he crept towards the nest and slumbering serpent. How cute it was to see their little bundle of joy safely tucked away, expecting no danger to come. A terrible sense of security. Fingers itched the closer Akefia got and when he was standing over the smaller god, he reached down to rip the blanket off the egg. “Aww, look at how precious it looks, Zorc. Pharaoh must be so proud to finally have his royal seed create something.” Akefia snapped, nearly spitting out the jealousy and contempt in his voice before moving to reach for the egg. But the pendant had warmed to the aura of evil to come close and that heat is what drew Yugi from his slumber. He did not move at first but he was alert enough to hear Akefia speak ill of Atemu and at the sound of his voice did he jump into action.

His coils unraveled from his egg quicker than Akefia had expected, thinking he’d be disoriented from sleep to catch him. The jackal tried to leap back but Yugi had proved himself quicker indeed, the thief gasping as he was constricted in the serpent’s body. “How dare you come in here with your intent to take my child.” Yugi growled, a violent hiss in his tone as sharp eyes glared at the man trapped in his coils. “Because...that bastard pharaoh...doesn’t deserve the happiness...he got...” Akefia wheezed, feeling his chest tightened with each breath he took. So, the brat wasn’t planning to play after the last time he surprised him. Guess he had a backbone after all but to see whether he’d actually snap him in two is debatable.

Yugi was much too kind in spirit, a little detail that would soon cost him.

“That isn’t fair! The grudge that he and Zorc had should’ve been left in the past! That demon would’ve destroyed the whole world yet you seem to want to blindly follow him! Why?! Why do you want to hurt Atemu?!” Yugi demanded, not letting up on his grip as he wouldn’t put it past Akefia to slip away like the slippery thief he had become and still was after all these millennia. Akefia snarled, wishing he could claw at the brat but his arms were pinned and slowly going numb. “I...I don’t even care for Zorc!!” Akefia bit back. “He’s the only reason...I’m not a rotting pile of bones in the middle of the desert...but his agenda is hardly mine...” This made Yugi only mildly curious and he leaned forward. What do you mean, he uttered, staring the other right in his russet gaze.

Akefia sneered, clenching his teeth before telling his side of things. That he didn’t care for the grudge Zorc had with Atemu, he was just a vessel to carry what remained. Akefia truly did his bidding because he had become jealous of this afterlife. Of the power Ra granted to Atemu for his sacrifice and the result he created for himself to live happily and still rule as if he had never died to begin with. Only this time, he was a living god and not the superficial title that all kings of Khemet were branded with. “He has power, his people and happiness in you and his blasted ka. And what do I get from my efforts of the past...a ruined old town burned to nothing and have to see it reflected...in my personal A’aru. I get no magic...I get no sympathy...I suffered thanks to his father...his father who created that damned pendant which protects you...” A hand reached for the golden item, remembering the tale told of what was done to stop Zorc before. Yugi frowned a little and was about to speak when the other barked a laugh.

“Don’t give me...your false sympathy. You, a weak, insignificant human was summoned here...able to live it up in paradise while my home of Kul Elna is nothing...you are a mere commoner that started as a little pleasure slave and now you are the Great Royal Wife, queen mother and a god rolled into one happy little package...” Yugi flinched at the biting words and began to wonder now if there was something, anything he could do. To lose one’s home, Yugi will never understand the gravity of it, but surely Akefia’s anger was misplaced and only intensified because of Zorc manipulating his ire towards Atemu. But the question begs if the jackal would listen, to sacrifice the demon that wanted nothing more than to destroy everything and allow them to perhaps come to a truce and give something to the thief if it meant he will leave them be. Atemu surely had that power and could forgive.

“Perhaps we can bargain...” Yugi began, pressure lessening around him, and the jackal swiveled his head toward the small god. Yugi faltered under the burning gaze but held himself with promise. It was a long shot and surely Akefia wouldn’t do things peacefully but if Yugi can at least negotiate then maybe something can be done and can expel the demon from never bothering them again. So Yugi offered again to bargain with the thief. That if he cast Zorc away and let Atemu destroy him, then he can grant something he desires. “There is likely more to the story that causes you nothing but resentment towards my mate...but I’m sure he is willing to forgive you if you stop this madness with Zorc. I’m sure anything he could offer would never see fulfillment.” This left the thief silent, face falling into a mask of deep thought. The grip slowly eased around him until Yugi released him, settling the body around himself.

“Well...? Do we have a deal?” A hand stretched out to the jackal and Akefia looked down to it then to Yugi’s violet eyes. They showed he had no intention to lie or betray him should he agree. Too bad that the god...was still a naïve fool. “Sure, we have a deal...” When the grin spread across his face again, Yugi knew he had screwed up. It was a blur of motion, the thief leaping into the pit and snagged the egg just as Yugi sparked a flame into his palm. “You cur!!” Yugi roared, feeling the fool for allowing himself to be deceived and threw the heated ball of fire at the jackal’s back. Akefia leapt through the door quickly, kicking it shut before smirking. “I am a thief by nature, brat! Negotiation was never an option. Now say goodbye to your precious little child as I drag his barely breathing carcass out for all to see! To see how helpless you and your mates are to the things we aim to destroy!!” The cackle to escape was met to an empty hall when Yugi flung the door open.

He looked around in horror, nearly hyperventilating before clenching his fists. How stupid was he to let his guard down! How stupid was he to suggest such a thing! But there was something in Akefia’s eyes that Yugi noticed. Before the deception, the jackal...was seriously contemplating the idea of compromise. If he wasn’t mistaken then perhaps...he didn’t believe that Zorc had planned to reward the thief should he destroy this world. Yugi wouldn’t put it past the demon to go back on any word as he got what he wanted out of Akefia but right now was not the time to muse upon it.

“ATEMU!!! YAMI!! MY EGG WAS STOLEN!!”

The cry echoed through the halls, summoning guards to his position but their presence hardly mattered as his call had reached the intended ears and Atemu was fury incarnate. “That low down, good for nothing wretch!!! I will skin him alive and feed him to the very animal his spirit has become!!” Atemu roared, summoning a khopesh into his hands and with a nod to Yami, the two had rushed off after the jackal. The wards that he snuck by had been activated the moment the egg was snatched, Zorc relieving the jackal of his protective shield. If all goes as planned, the embryo will be dead before they arrive, showing the weakness of all below then Zorc can begin picking off each inflicted townsperson below one by one to his curse until panic and uncertainty is left.

Atemu will never be able to recover his paradise and once that realization struck home, he will strike him down permanently and shove this useless walking carcass in there with him. Akefia, you have done your part and will get your just reward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -peeks in- heyyyyyy. so this has been sitting on the back burner for a number of months. there were a number of reasons between taking on a second monthly challenge in Oct to making an attempt to finish up Duelist Kingdom and some pivotal plot points that i refuse to screw up in the newer version. but in truth, i was stuck on a scene here that i didn't want to botch by half-assing it. i think i got the vibe i was aiming for since i detoured from what i had in my outline...
> 
> with good reason. i can't pacify Akefia completely just because of his one wish. that would destroy his character lol
> 
> alas, i do owe an apology to all that were patiently in wait for this chapter and now we're finally hitting peak performance. if outline keeps me grounded, this should see its final chapter next month if i pan out the events as i want em.~ so read on!

Akefia snarled angrily as he hid in the dark of a tapestry, hearing guards marching down the halls in search of him. Damn Zorc. Unless he had a vindictive alternative to choosing now of all time to let up on his wards, he’ll kill him with his bare hands. The egg was clenched tight in his arm, careful to not split the fragile eggshell. It would do him no favors if he punctured the thing before he got down below. But the matter now was getting there before he was caught. Ears flicked once the sound of marching footsteps left the hall he was in and peeked out. He heard nothing immediately but by the scream of the gods’ pathetic little concubine after he ran, they were well on the hunt for him. The wards would clue them in on his location so he had to be swift to reach the entrance hall before they reached him.

With a snort as he clutched the egg tight to his chest, nearly pressing the weak, leathery shell into the golden item to rest about his own throat, Akefia was off. He loped with long strides, sharp russet keeping up with every corridor and hall he passed for guards and saw nothing to hinder him. This had him grinning only for a short moment until a gust ruffled the cropped locks of grey-white hair and the snap of Zorc’s warning did he duck the swing of the curved blade that would’ve lobbed his head off if he was a slower man. He snapped his jaws, hearing the angry hiss behind him that belonged to no one but the god-king. “Return my child to me!!” Atemu roared, long gone was the means of a peaceful retribution towards the act. Akefia will die the moment he gotten his hands on him and he was sure to make it a public execution for all he caused.

“You’d like that but this is for millennia of turmoil! I will take away all you care for as your father had before you! Your city, your crown and your child! It ends now, Pharaoh!” Akefia laughed, seeing the entrance hall and his freedom ahead but the freedom wasn’t easily gained. Another gust before Yami was in the path of the doorway, eyes narrowed as he went to lunge forward. He had no weapon in hand but that didn’t omit he wasn’t a dangerous force. With the clear dislocation of his jaws, Akefia knew he was resorting to the hardly used venom of the serpent he was and sneered, glancing to the side and saw his salvation. There were shadows created from the brazier on the wall, his true doorway to freedom. Sandaled feet slid to a stop between the two gods, a grin splitting his face as he glanced to the charging duo. Atemu raised the khopesh that would’ve cleaved his skull in two and Yami aimed for the jugular, ready to douse his veins in venom. If he didn’t die to the sword, Akefia would’ve died to the venom...

That’s if he allowed them to connect.

A flash of russet, a hint of victory in that gaze, and the body leapt towards the shadows. Crimson eyes widened, smirk wide on the jackal’s face as his body melded into the shadows before he was gone. The maneuver didn’t come without its consequence as the speed both gods were going to tackle the same target gave them no time to halt. The collision made them snarl with pain and fury. Akefia was gone, likely down below and if he appeared before the people with the egg, it would lead to panic. Panic would lead to unrest and unrest would lead to lack of faith in their gods. They couldn’t allow this travesty to continue. Detangling themselves from their own coils, they were ready to head down into the town when Yugi appeared from further down the hall, calling to them.

“Yugi, this cannot wait! Akefia needs to be destroyed before all the labors you went through is gone!” Atemu snapped. Yugi flinched at the cold tone but knew it was because the god-king was upset. His child was in the hands of an ancient enemy and that same enemy had eluded them. Every second count and if they don’t get into the town, their very paradise would rip apart at the seams. Their integrity of a tranquil afterlife would be controversial among their people, that one figure could wrought so much right under their noses. That their suffering was ignored in favor of copulating for children. They would devalue the endless nights of research, of trying to figure out what curse had befallen them, of the strains put upon their own relationship in favor of the people. Tensions were high and Yugi knew that but couldn’t let Atemu or Yami fly off the handle for it either. Moving closer to the two, hands slowly reached out and would’ve touched their cheeks in a soothing gesture when a loud crack of thunder sliced the skies. The three looked towards the closed doorway that led outside before looking toward each other.

That certainly wasn’t a good omen and with no further hesitation, they were gone in a gust of wind, Yugi grabbed to cling to Yami’s side as they headed down.

0

Below, clouds stirred with the forces of dark power. People were frightened, children clinging to mothers and men grabbing anything to be used as a weapon. Their eyes were all cast on the figure that stood in the center of town, before the statue of the gods with a wicked grin that held all the malice cultivated with time. The center of the Ring shone with promise while a hand held up the pale egg before them. The action commanded the attention of all, anyone smart enough to know he held a treasure so fragile that any sudden move could mean its end. Look upon me, foolish townsfolk, he rasped, lightning cutting through the air with a sharp blast of dark energy that roiled through the air. “I am Akefia, thief king and immortal enemy to your god-king! For too long have I lived in the dredges of the mistakes he caused and for too long have I sought retribution for what he took from me! He took my home, my friends and family, my life from me! And for what?! To make the cursed items that had done nothing but brought about despair and tragedy! But now, I come here to bring it back tenfold! I will take away what he has kept precious to him, starting with his child!”

The people gasped, a man nearly rushing forward with a pitchfork clenched tightly in hand but the jackal tutted. Any sudden movements would only mean to destroy it quicker. He wanted to savor this moment, savor the fear in their eyes, the stiffness in their bodies as they could only look on. They want so desperately to save the future heir but he had the upper hand. He held all the power in one little eggshell and all he had to do was rip the embryo from it and prove to them all how useless their gods were. To think they haven’t even arrived yet to see their last flame of trust to dissolve from the eyes of their people. Oh well, to wait any longer would give them time to arrive and stop him. He could hear Zorc’s chortling, whispering for him to stop hesitating. Destroy it, destroy it now!! The pressure of his desires had slammed into him with the force of a boulder and Akefia reached for the weak shell with a claw, poised to dig into the membrane.

Just one last action...then his debt would be fulfilled to Zorc. Then he can release him from his body and allow him to finish the rest. But as the tips of the claws touched the egg, a clap of thunder that wasn’t of the raging storm above deafened his ears, making him wince and it wasn’t a second after when he felt his body grasped in the tight coils of Yami. The strain of bones creaking under the pressure could’ve had him drop the egg from his hands but Akefia stubbornly clung onto the egg, claws digging into the membrane which he warned if Yami tightened anymore around him, he would tear it apart. “Make your choice...wisely...” Yami growled and felt it right to commit to the act even if it meant the loss when a voice called from the crowd.

“Stop!” Atemu’s eyes flew to Yugi, ready to reprimand him for it but the smaller god only moved forward. Stand down, he told Yami and the other hesitated. If he slacked, Akefia was sure to finish the job but if he defied his mate, that was a whole other mess that could have irreversible consequences. The last thing either god wanted was a rift between them for what happened here. Violet eyes gazed into his own, Yugi hardly making the move to stand down from his clearly stronger mate and Yami hissed before his grip relaxed but not enough for Akefia to slip away. This was his only saving grace and his next words could very well be his last. Yugi nodded to him before focusing on the thief. Russet and violet clashed with a bitter reproach, Zorc growing furious from within. Akefia only had to do one thing yet he sat there, trapped in the coils of the god-king’s ka and acting like he was in grave danger for them both. If he lost the jackal now, he couldn’t act on his own revenge.

“Get a move on and tear that shell apart!” he snapped but his words went unheard as Yugi spoke. You don’t really want to do this, he whispered, making the other flinch to his words. Of course he did! He had been waiting for this moment for so long! He and Zorc both! But even for the snappish reply of the same, his heart wasn’t following his brain. Hands shook, claws puncturing the thin membrane and all it would take was a fearsome parting of his hands as if he was ripping a piece of parchment. But...Akefia hesitated the longer he looked into those violet hues. “I saw it before and I see it now...you don’t believe that Zorc will grant you what you want if you kill my child.” Yugi uttered and Akefia’s lips curled in a distraught snarl. No, he wasn’t about to have this pathetic child preach to him about morals! If he does as Zorc told him, he’d get a mate of his own to settle with in Kul Elna!! That was the deal which allowed him to come to the afterlife!

But the words started to sink in, leaving its mark as Akefia thought back. Zorc made the promise sure, but his actions of late from prematurely removing the ward to doing nothing now. He huffed and snarled like a caged beast but he had yet to do anything to Yami. He was right there! Close enough to kill if he so desired! What was he waiting for!? “He promised me what I desired! He won’t lie to me after ravaging my body to get here! Making me keep this accursed Ring!” Atemu scoffed bitterly as he questioned if he really thought that Zorc would keep to his promise. “He is a demon king, he has no need for promises as long as he gets what he wants. Do you really think he cares for you? All he needed was a body to carry what remains into the afterlife and reach me! Yami could kill you now and he wouldn’t care as long as he has the means to escape which I’m sure he is just biding his time now...aren’t you, Zorc!” The Ring pulsed in response to the provocation and Akefia hissed.

No, he won’t listen to them! This was a foolish game to make him lose face and he wasn’t having it now! Bite your tongue, Akefia seethed, claws digging further into the shell but the gesture was met with Yami’s coils tightening further around him. One more move and your life is forfeited, he snapped. “Just trust in us. Whatever mistakes made in the past had to be mollified by now. Atemu surely has his regrets of things that happened in his rule. It’s why his name was stricken from so many records. I would know as the Nameless Pharaoh is a story I have long tried to uncover and find truth in before I found myself here. Now it’s time for you to do the same. Don’t make the same mistake—”

**“I MAKE NO MISTAKES!!”**

The roar to come from Akefia was enough to rattle the land before he reached for the Ring around his neck. No longer will he take the simpering of someone weaker. Time to stop sitting on your ass Zorc, Akefia sneered before raising the Ring to summon the demon king from where he dwelled, shadows shrouding the jackal which made Yami back away quickly before he was engulfed by the raw evil. Yugi called for the other only to fly back as the air pulsed with the dark energy. A shadow grew from Akefia, large and monstrous in shape as piercing red eyes gazed down at them. Atemu sneered before commanding Yami to get the people to safety. “Take them to the palace! Hurry!” Yami nodded without argument, moving from his place to escort those from ground zero. Yugi whimpered, feeling a hand grasp his arm. “I need you to go with them. I will save our child.” Yugi looked up and was about to refuse when a roar came from the demonic beast.

The two could only look on in horror as Zorc was revived, hardly affected by the time he was trapped in Akefia and full of power. Townspeople scattered at Yami’s direction, following his lead to get them out of town. “Finally! I am _free!_ ” The demon roared before glancing down to Akefia. A smirk crossed the jagged maw before a claw raised. Your worth is now obsolete. The thief king gasped, flung away by the swipe of the demon’s claw and through the wall of a nearby home. Yugi cried out before Zorc made to reach for him next. “Now to be rid of the little breeding worm. No longer will you have the chance for next of kin, Pharaoh!” Atemu flew into action, swinging the khopesh sword at the claw, radiating with his own power and sent the beast reeling. “Go, Yugi!” Atemu called before he went in for the attack. Yugi didn’t obey, looking to where Akefia had been thrown and hurried to the spot. Stone and debris covered the other and Yugi swallowed, fearing the worst for both thief and his egg but didn’t waste time to unbury the other.

“Believe me now?” The god hissed when he saw the other’s face. It was cut from shards of rock but the jackal only spat to the side angrily. “Don’t patronize me that you were right...that bastard played me for a fool just to get here...and I believed him just as I had 3000 years ago....” Akefia sneered, uncurling himself and to Yugi’s amazement, his egg was still in one piece. Did the thief...covered it with his body? Russet eyes glanced toward him, a sneer crossing his face before looking out to the destruction caused by battle. Yami was doing his best to evacuate but with Zorc out now, the stain he caused prior to bringing doubt among the people was taking its victims. The pain was immeasurable as Yami saw the older residents fall, blotches of black tainting their skin, veins exploded in their eyes. Their bodies were overlooked, trampled by the panicked citizens as they were cast towards the palace. The fallen were beyond saving so they could only do their best to whom remained, getting them into the palace as quickly as possible.

Zorc stomped rampant around the town, footprints leaving behind large craters while the whip of his tail destroyed homes. It was an absolute mess and a saddening sight that only further enraged the god-king to see all the hard work he had placed into his afterlife ruined. He flew towards the beast on gales of wind, blade shimmering with energy that sliced through the hard flesh of Zorc, causing him to roar in pain before swatting the god out of the sky with a single swipe. Yugi had come out from the hole in the building to see Atemu crash and went to call for him in worry when his mouth was covered by the other. “Pipe down! If Zorc hears you, he’ll turn his attention here. And the last thing I’m sure you want a near repeat of is this little bundle of joy getting destroyed.” Akefia snapped, coming beside him with the egg in hand and looked to the massive demon king wreaking havoc.

He knew what destruction he could cause and this was nothing different from what happened before. Except this time, the gods aren’t going to rescue Atemu. Zorc is here to raze everything to the ground before ripping a way out of the afterlife to continue his path of destruction on the world that escaped his claws once. Humanity will fall and no god will stop him should he escape. This was the last stand of the pharaoh and truly, there was only one way to be rid of Zorc for good. After all, it was what Zorc planned from the start but not once did he think of the reverse to factor in for him. If he dies here, then he would be trapped in a purgatory that even his power couldn’t free him from. That was the only hope Atemu had to be rid of him for good. And the key was the very thing that was around his neck. Reaching forward, the jackal grasped Yugi’s arm, bringing the small god’s gaze to face him.

“Pipsque—I mean...Yugi, was it?” Yugi blinked for a moment before nodding. Akefia looked to the egg then to the god, holding it out to him. No mate was worth the trouble caused. With Zorc free to do as he wished, he had no further need of Akefia and he was just as liable to die and be trapped in purgatory alongside everyone else here if he wasn’t stopped. So there was only one thing to repent for now. To destroy the source. “There is only one way to destroy Zorc. You have to destroy this Ring and me along with it.” Yugi gasped, clutching the egg close as he shook his head defiantly. There was no way he was going to sacrifice a life like that! Sure, Akefia had done all of this with a simplistic goal in mind that was clearly not going to be granted by the demon that puppeted his every move but he learned from his grievous mistake. He didn’t follow through even if he released Zorc onto the land. Even now, he could’ve killed Yugi, destroyed the egg and escaped with his life while Zorc continued his rampage...but he didn’t.

Instead, the thief stayed and offered to be the means to an end for the destruction he caused. He’d likely die with animosity toward Atemu still in his heart but he’ll die knowing he did good regardless. Akefia snarled as he looked toward the small god. “I don’t have time for you to go noble on me!! You have to destroy the source of that demon and both this item and myself is what needs to go! You have the Pendant, commit to it now!!” Akefia barked. “That’s probably the smartest thing you said all day.” A voice rasped from behind, both turning to see Atemu standing there. Blood and scars covered his body but the clear fury in his eyes demanded bloodshed in repentance for the damage caused. The khopesh was marked with steaming blood and so far, they were lucky Zorc hadn’t come to face them. The curved blade was pointed towards Akefia, a smirk spreading over the god-king’s face.

“Under the eyes of Amun-Ra, I offer your blood as ample tribute to protect my land, my mates and my people from the beast you brought upon me. Thief King Akefia, you are hereby guilty of your crimes of past and present and for unleashing Zorc to terrorize the land and the afterlife once more with no regard to the damage he seeks to wrought on both the living and the afterlife. The people now lost to me are to see retribution for your misdeeds.” The blade was raised and would’ve swung down to end the thief’s life when Yugi posed himself between them, halting the sword. “Dear lotus, do not protect this cur.” But Yugi didn’t move, only held himself there with his egg close. There has to be another way, he whispered which only gained a narrowed gaze from his god-king.

Never would Atemu raise a hand to either of his partners but it was an urge that dared to overcome him as he looked into the glittering eyes of his mate. There was no time to hesitate now! Zorc will soon be upon them the longer Yugi stood in his way. But those eyes looked upon him with its clear plea. He actually desired to save this insolent wretch. The one that had once taken their very child to kill before the people. The one that had summoned Zorc upon their paradise and caused this damage that would take much of his power to restore. Lives were lost that could not return to their utopia, family members trapped in an eternal hell that Atemu could not rescue them from. It was a scar that would take time to heal and Atemu would be a fool to fracture any further trust of his people by letting Akefia run free. “There is no other way, Yugi. He must die and the Ring removed from existence. He must pay for the crimes he committed now and as a god, you must understand this. I have been generous towards many things but the revival of my ancient enemy asks for no pardon.”

“Let him do this, kid. I’ve lived my life and was made a fool. I have no place here.” Akefia muttered but Yugi protested that it wasn’t fair for him to die. “Yes you were evil and yes you unleashed a monster upon us but you did it for a wish! A wish you weren’t even granted! I can’t excuse your actions but I refuse to not acknowledge your wish to have a mate!! I refuse! I refuse! I _refuse!!_ ” Yugi screamed, drawing Zorc’s attention towards them. “Ah, all in one place! I can be rid of you three once and for all!!” The demon lumbered towards them, dragon appendage opening a drooling maw ready to lash at the three. A dual roar erupted from the demon as the dragon lunged for them but the Pendant responded to Yugi’s will, a barrier shielding the three and reflecting the attack. Zorc snarled angrily towards the golden barrier, red eyes narrowed as he went to swipe down with a claw.

He was furious and wouldn’t allow a simple barrier to stop him. But his claws did nothing to tear through the barrier, the Pendant glowing fiercely upon Yugi’s chest as violet eyes glared at the monster before them. “You have ruined our land, our home and dared to make promises you refused to keep for your own gain. You have caused my god-king pain in the past, unwritten his legacy and stricken it from records of past kings. I have delved long into the Nameless Pharaoh only to find he resides here in paradise and became part of it. I will not allow you the chance to wipe away his legacy for good! This child we made together will carry his story and your reign will no longer torment him!” The Pendant shone brightly to Yugi’s conviction, expanding around them and once the light touched the Ring, both Akefia and Zorc recoiled in immense pain.

Zorc stumbled back from the power spilling from the Pendant, Ring shuddering against the jackal’s chest as hairline cracks grew across the surface. “No... ** _no!!!_** ” The beast roared, making one last lunge for the three but upon coming close to the barrier this time, his claws were disintegrated at the touch of the light against flesh. Atemu looked to the Pendant before reaching for it, taking it in hand and lifted it. “By the power of Amun-Ra and Horus, led by Osiris to the weighing on the scales of Ma’at, I condemn your very being to Ammit! Rest between the veil in eternal purgatory for your crimes towards myself, my mates and my paradise! Begone!!” As the light swathed the land in a golden glow, Zorc gave one last guttural roar of outrage, reaching out for them once more only to see a form he didn’t think he would cross paths with again. “Horakhty...” The hiss was sound but also one of defeat. This very same goddess had destroyed him before, a power so strong that even the evils that made his body couldn’t stand even for a moment in her light.

The gods may not come to the aid of their god-king for actions to be mollified by his own hand but she would always be summoned. A raise of her slender hand and the light banished away all. Yugi had covered his eyes towards the blinding light of the goddess and when he opened them again, the sight of Zorc’s body laid upon the ground. The demon god lived no longer, skeletal remains with flesh taut against bone leaving a mummified husk devoid of evil. Akefia laid behind them, unconscious and the Ring settled upon his chest, cracks in the golden surface. Horakhty hovered before them, her gaze gentle as she looked upon the two gods, Atemu lowering his hand slowly to release the Pendant, the golden pyramid bouncing light against Yugi’s chest as a small smile crossed his face before blood spilled from his lips. The god-king collapsed after another expulsion of rancid bile and blood and Yugi’s cry echoed through the land.

_“Atemu!!!”_


End file.
